SEPV II: La Banda
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde que se graduaron, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la despedida y ya era hora de que la nueva generación de Vocaloid saliera a la luz. ¿Cómo tomaran los 8 miembros la fama? ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir a ella? Entren a ver las nuevas locuras de estos personajes, los muchos dramas románticos de estos y como van avanzando en su camino a la música.
1. Prólogo

**Haruka: ¡Hola a todos los que pasan a leer esta historia! De verdad me siento muy emocionada por subir la segunda temporada de SEPV, pensé que no podría avanzar más pero al final vi que había muchas cosas inconclusas y pensé que era buena idea hacer este fic para responderlas.**

 **Rin: Esperamos que la disfruten tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndola.**

 **Luka: Para las personas que no han leído la primera temporada, le recomendamos leerla para estar al tanto de lo que pasó ya que usaremos muchas referencias del pasado.**

 **Mokoa: Aunque los primeros capítulos no están editados y por eso tienen muchas fallas ortográficas, espero que no se molesten por ello. Era en nuestra época de novatas.**

 **Haruka: Esto sólo significa que seguiré aquí un largo tiempo, espero que me hayan extrañado -okno-**

 **¡Sin más demora: A leer!**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo:**_

 _ **La Esperada Reunión**_

 _ **Rin P.O.V**_

Miré a mi alrededor buscando a cierta persona, pero el montón de gente y mi baja estatura no me ayudaron mucho que digamos en mi búsqueda. ¿Por qué rayos Len y Nero no vinieron a acompañarme? Ah verdad, estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas de hombres; que pena que no pude quedarme a acompañarlos. Tampoco Neru pudo venir, al parecer Naru vino de imprevisto y se la llevó de compras, me alegra que haya arreglado su relación con su hermana después de tantos problemas que tuvo que pasar.

—Esto es inútil— murmuré con desaliento mientras me sentaba en una banca, tal vez si me quedaba la encontraría después; usualmente ahí solían ser los puntos de encuentro.

¿Por qué no llega? Cada vez comenzaba a impacientarme más mientras comenzaba a sentirme cada vez más ansiosa por no ver a mi amiga peli turquesa por ningún lado. ¡Ya habían pasado 10 minutos! ¿Qué tanto se supone que voy a esperar? Saqué mi celular para ver mejor la hora y para tener claro de que Miku estaba llegando más tarde de lo planeado, aunque gran fue mi sorpresa al ver que había llegado una hora antes... ¡Juro que mataré a Len! Según él ya estaba llegando tarde, creo que se debe estar riendo de mí justo en este momento. Tal vez debería estar menos distraída la próxima vez para así evitar que Len me haga este tipo de bromas. Oh genial, ahora no puedo volver porque ahora si estaría tarde, lo peor de todo es casi no tenía nada con lo cual distraerme, mi celular era nuevo y por eso no había descargado muchos juegos que digamos; cuando vuelva me aseguraré de descargar los más que pueda para estar lista en este tipo de situaciones.

Hurgué un poco más en mi pequeño bolso con la pequeña esperanza de poder tener algo entretenido ─aunque lo dudaba mucho─. Espera, creo que encontré algo ¡Sí! ¡Están mis audífonos! Al menos no estaría tan aburrida, aunque creo que hay algo más así que seguí buscando. Creo que sentí algo cuadrado, pequeño y tiene una superficie algo desgastada: ¡Mi GameBoy! Pensé que había perdido hace tiempo, al menos lo encontré en esta situación; ahora tengo algo que hacer por lo menos la siguiente media hora. Creo que no debí levantarlo como si fuera un trofeo, ahora todas las personas creerán que soy la rara del lugar, mejor dicho, ya lo creen ya que comenzaron a alejarse disimuladamente de mi; definitivamente aplanaré a Len el día de hoy. Aunque eso no me importa, tenía mi sagrada consola aquí, ya nada podría ponerme triste o enojada.

Me puse los audífonos y encendí la consola, una gran sensación de satisfacción inundó mi pecho al ver la pantalla encendida con el típico logo que la caracterizaba. Esperen ¿para qué vine aquí? Oh verdad, estaba esperando a Miku-nee, bueno, no me importaría esperarla otro rato. Con mi juego de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso y mi música era más que feliz. Ni siquiera noté cuando alguien se sentó justo a mi lado en ese momento.

Sentí como ese extraño tocaba mi hombro, intentando llamar mi atención, me quité el audífono de una oreja y pausé unos momentos el juego para prestarle atención a ese chico de cabello negro. Su vestimenta constaba de una camiseta blanca y un chaleco algo elegante sin mangas de color morado, llevaba un gorro de color blanco y unos pantalones de color café claro. A simple vista sólo parecía un turista con esa vestimenta, y también podía deducir que era alguien inocente, con esa mirada azulada que se podía describir como alguien que sólo iba feliz por la vida sin tener alguna idea de las cosas crueles que contenía este mundo. Tal vez podría tomar del pelo a esa inocente criatura.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunté fingiendo no estar formulando un plan con mi genial y brillante mente.

—S-Siento haberte distraído, pero no puedo ignorar a alguien que conozca Pokémon, especialmente el Mundo Misterioso— me dijo mientras señalaba la consola. Su sonrisa de felicidad y esos ojos de color azul hizo que me fuera casi imposible hacerle algún tipo de broma. Es que era tan raro conocer a personas con tus mismos gustos en un día.

—No te preocupes— hice un ademán de desinterés. —Para mí ya es raro que alguien hable conmigo sobre este tipo de juegos— pude notar una extraña mirada sobre el chico el cual no conocía su nombre, bueno me daba igual, con el hecho de que pareciese alguien que tenía los mismos gustos que yo era más que suficiente para que me agradara.

Nos quedamos un gran rato hablando de varias cosas, animes de la temporada y nuestras quejas sobre estos, diversos videojuegos, mayormente los clásicos y sobre nuestra música favorita que resultó ser casi la misma. Si no estuviera cuerda, diría que es mi hermano de otra madre, ¿por qué no lo conocía antes?

—Disculpa por no presentarme antes, soy Zhiyu Moke— se presentó educadamente como si hubiera olvidado que estábamos hablando como unos buenos amigos minutos atrás.

—Un gusto, soy Rin Kagamine— le extendí mi mano, la cual él aceptó con gusto. Cuando nuestras manos se separaron de mí cuenta de algo. —No eres de Japón ¿cierto?—

—No, soy de China, vine aquí porque próximamente me mudaré aquí. Quería visitar el país para no estar tan perdido cuando me mude— me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues si no tienes conocidos por aquí, puedes venir a buscarme— le dije amablemente. Espero que nadie malentienda esta situación ahora, aunque no hay nadie aquí así que no hay nada que malpensar ¿cierto? Aunque si Nero hubiera estado aquí, las cosas se hubieran puesto un poco más incómodas a decir verdad.

—Me encantaría— por unos momentos puso una mirada pensativa, justo cuando le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, me dijo. —Oye ¿no eres la misma Rin Kagamine qué está en la Súper Escuela Preparatoria Vocaloid?—

Bueno, eso fue una gran sorpresa para mí, no sabía que alguien pudiera reconocerme. Todos sabíamos que Meiko solía subir nuestros vídeos en línea para darnos a conocer poco a poco, pero jamás pensé que fuera popular o que alguien pudiera reconocerme por todas las canciones que alguna vez canté cuando estaba ahí. De verdad fue una gran época. Recuerdo cuando nos anunciaban el perdedor de la semana, o cuando nos decían el tema de la canción y todos nos emocionábamos enormemente, o también aquellas cosas raras que solía hacer Meiko para aumentar nuestros ánimos; debo admitir que ha sido la mejor directora que he tenido en mi vida. ¡Rayos! No puedo ponerme sentimental ahora, además, se supone que ya había pasado casi un año desde eso, y por eso me alegre mucho al oír a Miku-nee decir que ya vendría a Japón. Por suerte Meiko también está terminando su gira mundial de un año, que al parecer fue más que un éxito.

¿Cómo rayos puedo perderme en mis recuerdos de esta manera? No puedo quedarme callada por tanto tiempo ya que eso sería grosero. Bueno, no era mi culpa, no podía evitar ponerme a recordar cuando mencionaban a SEPV.

—Corrección: Graduada de la Escuela Vocaloid— para mí no era necesidad decir todo ese largo nombre ya que era alguien perezosa de por sí. —Y sí, frente a ti tienes a una ex-estudiante de ahí— afirmé con orgullo.

—¡Whoa! Eso es increíble. Adoro tu voz, y todas tus canciones— exclamó impresionado y con un brillo en sus ojos, creo que ese mismo brillo lo tenía yo cuando conocí por primera vez a Meiko. Sin previo aviso, tomó ambas manos y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. —Déjame decirte que eres increíble. Gracias a ti quería entrar a SEPV, pero me decepcioné mucho al saber que ya habían terminado las audiciones para entrar— dijo un poco desanimado, pero luego continuó. —Es algo vergonzoso de decir, pero eres un ejemplo a seguir, Rin-senpai. Todas tus canciones me hacían el día—

Lo único que pude hacer era asentir ante sus palabras algo avergonzada. Zhiyu era una gran persona, y creo que ambos podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos. Sólo espero que Nero no se ponga celoso de que me haya hecho amiga de un desconocido en un aeropuerto. Pero bueno, Nero era muy amable de seguro no le preocuparía algo como esto.

 _ **Fin Rin P.O.V**_

* * *

En el apartamento de los Kagamine...

—Oye, Nero. ¿Está bien que hayas dejado a Rin ir sola?— preguntó Len sin quitar su vista de la pantalla, intentando no desconcentrarse del juego.

—Creo que sí, no creo que nada malo pueda pasar ¿o sí?— a pesar de estar de igual que concentrado que Len, se pudo notar algo de preocupación en su voz.

—Quien sabe...— se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba con su videojuego.

—No es posible que Rin conozca a un chico mientras espera a Miku ¿o sí?—

—Es posible...

—Y qué ese chico y ella tengan muchas cosas en común y ambos planeen empezar a salir como "amigos" ¿cierto?— la inseguridad era cada vez más notoria en Nero, al pensar que su novia posiblemente estuviera hablando con un chico lindo y extranjero, con el cual tuvieran muchas cosas en común y que por tratar de enseñarle la ciudad a ese chico, lo empiece a dejar cada vez más de lado y que al final ella empiece a sentir algo por él. Pero, eso no era posible ¿cierto?

—Hola chicos...— saludó Neru al entrar al apartamento, pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver a un Nero con un ambiente oscura a su alrededor mientras Len intentaba calmarlo de alguna forma, y lo más impresionante de todo: tenían un juego pausado. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a su hermano? —¿Qué le pasó a Nero?— decidió preguntar mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Claro, ella sólo quería un descanso después de que Naru la obligara a visitar todas las tiendas y al final no compraran nada porque a su querida hermanita no le convencía nada, y ahora tener que encargarse de la repentina depresión de Nero ¿por qué era tan difícil ser la hermana mayor?

—Nada malo, sólo está pensando que Rin estaría conociendo a un chico lindo en el aeropuerto— respondió como si se tratara de la cosa más simple del mundo.

—¿Y por qué no acompañaste a tu novia?— se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

—Soy el peor novio del mundo...—

—¿Por qué mejor no la llamas para darte cuenta de que no está con nadie en estos momentos? De seguro ahora estará esperando a Miku mientras juega algo— recomendó sabiamente Neru, cansada de la actitud tan deprimente de su hermano.

—Es una buena idea— la apoyó Len, notando como Nero recuperaba la compostura para poder sacar su celular de su bolsillo y marcar al número de su rubia.

Mientras tanto, Zhiyu seguía sosteniendo las manos de Rin mientras la miraba como si fuera su mayor ejemplo a seguir; por no decir que la miraba como si fuera una deidad o algo por el estilo. A pesar de estar así, la Kagamine no se sentía en lo más mínimo incómoda, bueno, tal vez era por el hecho de que el peli negro la alababa por como cantaba y se auto declaraba su mayor fan, provocaba que sólo aumentara su orgullo. Al escuchar el tono de llamada de su celular, apartó las manos de Zhiyu para poder contestar.

—Espera unos segundos...— le pidió mientras buscaba en su pequeño bolso, el peli negro sólo asintió. —Diga— contestó cuando ya pudo encontrarlo.

— _H-Hola, Rin—_ pudo escuchar la voz de su novio al otro lado de la línea y con ello una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—No pensé que me llamarías ahora, Nero.

— _Bueno, sólo quería saber cómo estabas_ — río torpemente sin tener una mejor excusa, Rin notó algo raro en él, pero decidió preguntárselo cuando llegara a casa, estaba segura de que él no se lo diría por teléfono.

—Estoy bien, por suerte Zhiyu está haciéndome compañía mientras espero a Miku-nee—

— _¿Quién es "Zhiyu"?_ — preguntó con desconfianza mientras rezaba internamente con que se tratara de un nombre de chica.

—Un chico de China que conocí en el aeropuerto— respondió con simpleza. Al no oír nada de la otra línea se extrañó. —¿Nero? ¿Sigues ahí?—

— _Sí, aquí estoy_ — habló después de unos minutos. _—Espero verte pronto, y siento no haberte acompañado—_

—No te preocupes, sé que tú y Mikuo todavía no se llevan muy bien. Así que nos vemos en casa— cuando iba a decir algo más, en la otra línea, Nero ya había colgado. —Que extraño...— comentó mientras miraba su celular, pero luego lo volvió a guardar en su bolso.

—Disculpa, pero ¿con quién hablabas?— preguntó algo curioso al ver que la chica ya había dejado de hablar.

—Con mi novio, al parecer estaba algo raro— suspiró con pesadez. —Aunque bueno, no creo que ese tipo de cosas te interesen— río torpemente.

—No sabía que tenías novio— comentó algo impresionado. —N-No te preocupes, es mi culpa ser algo entrometido— se disculpó algo avergonzado.

—No te preocupes—le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos azules de Zhiyu se dirigieron a su reloj y demostró una gran sorpresa.

—L-Lo siento, pero ya tengo que irme. Mi hermana debe estar esperándome— dijo él levantándose de repente e hizo una reverencia delante de la Kagamine. ─¡Fue un gusto conocerte!—

—El gusto es mío, me ayudaste a que no terminara aburrida mientras esperaba a mi amiga— le dijo la rubia sintiéndose levemente decepcionada de no poder seguir hablando con su hermano de otra nación. De un momento a otro, el peli negro se dirigió hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

—Espero verte otra vez— formó una sonrisa que Rin no pudo descifrar y antes de que ella dijera algo, él ya se había marchado perdiéndose en la multitud.

—Pobre Nero, sufriendo este tipo de infidelidad— Rin volteó rápidamente al oír esa voz, y al ver de quien se trataba una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

—¡Miku-nee!— se abalanzó hacia la mencionada, olvidando totalmente a Kaito y a Mikuo quienes se encontraban al lado; y más que todo a Kaito quien había hecho el comentario anterior.

—¡Rin-chan! Sentimos la demora— le correspondió al abrazo la peli aqua con una gran sonrisa por ver a su mejor amiga después de casi un año.

—¡Oye! No nos ignores— replicó Mikuo sintiéndose fuera de lugar, la rubia lo miró a la vez que se separaba de Miku.

—¿Acaso no puedes soportar que mi gran presencia te ignore?— cuestionó con soberbia y esa típica sonrisa que te hacía saber que nada saldría bien.

—Claro que no— suspiró con cansancio el peli aqua. —Sólo pienso que es descortés tratar así a tus invitados— para hacerle claro que no le había molestado su comentario, la golpeó en la frente levemente.

—Eres cruel— se quejó ella mientras se sobaba la frente. Luego recordó el comentario de Kaito y se giró hacia este. —¡Yo no estaba engañando a Nero!— contradijo ella sonrojándose levemente.

—Entonces ¿quién era ese chico quién te dio un beso?— preguntó Kaito con sospecha. Nunca desaprovecharía ningún momento en molestar a la Kagamine, después de todo él quería su merecida venganza por todo el tiempo que la chica de ojos azules lo molestaba; ya fuera con Miku o que lo tratara de idiota.

—S-Sólo es un chico que conocí aquí mientras los esperaba. Es mi fan— dijo orgullosa sintiéndose como una estrella famosa.

—Eres muy mala dando excusas— se burló Kaito de la chica de baja estatura.

—Miku-nee. ¿Cómo puedes estar con un idiota como este?— le preguntó "indiscretamente" a su casi hermana.

—¡No digas ese tipo de cosas!— exclamó el peli azul. Sabía que Rin tenía una gran influencia en Miku, así que era posible que la rubia la hiciera cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo que sentía por él. Aunque eso era casi improbable ¿cierto?

—Creo que tienes razón...—murmuró la chica con una mirada pensativa, dejando en blanco al amante de los helados quien creyó que su corazón dejó de latir.

—P-Pero Miku...— reaccionó rápidamente y tomó de las manos a la peli aqua para ver si sus palabras eran ciertas.

—Era una broma— dio una respuesta algo torpe con una sonrisa inocente y Kaito sólo atinó a caerse de espaldas ante eso. Le habían dado el susto de su vida, después de todo Miku era todo para él, sin ella él sólo sería un idiota y nada más. Tal vez tuviera muchas pretendientes y fuera muy popular casi siendo impensable que él no sería capaz de conseguir a alguien, pero su querida e inocente Miku era única, y no dejaría que un demonio rubio lo alejara de él.

—Por cierto ¿dónde están Nero y Len?— preguntó con interés Mikuo mirando disimuladamente los alrededores por si los encontraba.

Desde que había pasado ese problema con Galaco, él de cierta manera se había vuelto más protector con Rin, como si se tratara de Miku. Además de que sigue creyendo que Nero es un maldito que jugó con los sentimientos de Rin, así que se podía deducir que su relación no era la mejor; también sumemos el hecho de que Nero todavía tiene la leve sospecha de que Mikuo todavía quiere algo con Rin, a pesar de que ahora él esté con Mei.

—Oh, ellos no vinieron, al parecer Nero trajo un nuevo juego y pues no pude quedarme por esperarlos a ustedes— los culpó indirectamente y a los tres chicos se les formó una gota en la sien por esto.

* * *

─¿Por qué no llegan?─ se preguntaba Nero ansioso mirando de reojo la puerta cada 10 segundos; se podría decir que Len y Neru estaban a punto de cansarse por ese comportamiento.

─Sólo conoció un chico en un aeropuerto, la gente se conoce cada día ¿no?─ dijo ella ya cansada de su hermano.

─No lo entiendes, si Rin conoce a alguien que le cae bien al instante y con quien puede tener una conversación decente, es algo muy raro─ comenzó a decir. ─Tomando en cuenta que Rin es un asco en la interacción social─

─Sólo es algo tonto, que Rin se lleve bien con alguien es normal….─ esa confianza en las palabras de Len fue desapareciendo poco a poco. ─Aunque con la única persona con la cual se llevó bien casi al instante, fuiste tú─ murmuró esto último.

─Espera….pero ella también hablaba conmigo─ replicó Neru cruzándose de brazos.

─Bueno, es que contigo fue diferente porque ambas hablaban de nosotros y fue por mí que ustedes son tan unidas ahora─ Si no hubiera sido por Len, Neru jamás hubiera sido capaz de hablarle directamente a Rin. ─Pero con Nero fue diferente, ya que ellos, ya de por sí tenían mucho en común y eso ayudó a que su relación se volviera más cercana hasta parecer los mejores amigos del mundo─

─No sé si intentas ayudarme o no─ se preguntó Nero escuchando con atención lo que Len decía.

─Sólo digo que ella te ama a ti y creo que ya debes ser feliz con eso─ sentenció él con un tono que daba a entender que no soportaría más preguntas.

─No tienes que preocuparte, hay gente que se hace amiga casi al instante, nada malo puede pasar de eso─ dijo Neru viendo que la ayuda de Len había sido casi inútil.

─Pero ¿qué tal si empiezan a pasar más tiempo juntos?─

─Sólo será mientras se conocen mejor─ ella sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear con la misma velocidad de siempre.

─¿Y si lo empieza a preferir a él?─

─No pasará─ una vena comenzaba a asomarse por la sien de Neru.

─¿Pero si pasa?─

─¡Cállate de una jodida vez!─ exclamó ella levantándose del sofá para encararlo. Nero retrocedió por instinto. ─Ya te dije que nada podría hacer que Rin prefiera a ese extranjero que a ti─ Nero asintió asustado notando como su hermana se calmaba y se volvía a sentar normalmente.

─Oh, pero parece que su relación ya se volvió mucho más cercana en sólo una hora─ aquella voz grave que provenía de la puerta hizo que los tres presentes giraran su mirada rápidamente hacia los nuevos visitantes. ¿Cuándo carajos habían llegado? Nadie lo sabía, pero era claro que el apartamento de los Kagamines debía tener más seguridad. Rin golpeó con su codo a Kaito mientras formaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

─¡H-Hola a todos!─ saludó Miku con una sonrisa igual a la de Rin.

─Traemos presentes─ dijo Mikuo levantando una gran bolsa de regalo.

─Hola chicos─ correspondieron al saludo Neru y Len intentando ignorar lo que dijo Kaito anteriormente.

─N-Nero, te juro que no pasó nada─ negó Rin con ambas manos mientras se acercaba a él. ─Simplemente Bakaito quiere molestarme─ le lanzó una rápida mirada furtiva al peli azul (quien por unos momentos sintió como su alma era absorbida).

─D-De acuerdo─ dijo él mientras rascaba su nuca algo nervioso.

Definitivamente no estaba nada bien.

─¿Alguien tiene hambre?─ preguntó Len para acabar con el silencio incómodo.

─Yo quiero helado─ pidió Kaito como un niño mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

─Pero siempre comes eso─ masculló Len con un leve tic en el ojo.

─Pues, en el avión no pudimos traer mucha comida y mucho menos helado ya que no permitieron que Kaito guardara su helado ya que se derretiría y arruinaría el equipaje de los demás─ respondió Miku.

─De acuerdo, te daré tu helado─ dijo Len mientras iba la cocina y escuchaba un grito de victoria por parte del peli azul.

─¿Te divertiste mucho con él?─ preguntó Nero con disimulo mientras jugaba con Rin algo rápido mientras estaba la cena.

─¿Quién?─ por estar tan concentrada en ese videojuego olvidó por unos momentos a Zhiyu. ─¿Hablas de Zhiyu? Pues él y yo compartimos mucho en común, además parece ser un buen chico─ comentó sin darle mucha importancia, pero eso fue un golpe duro para Nero.

─Ya veo….─ murmuró y se quedó quieto por unos minutos, intentando analizar la situación; al parecer todas las cosas que pensaba se volverían ciertas si esos dos compartían mucho en común.

─¿Nero?─ lo llamó la rubia al ver que había dejado de jugar, así que pauso el juego. ─¿Estás bien?─ preguntó con preocupación acercándose un poco.

─Definitivamente está celoso─ comentó Mikuo entrando a la sala junto a Miku.

─No tienes que preocuparte Nero, aún si Zhiyu-kun le dio un beso en la mejilla, no significa que pase algo entre ellos dos─ mencionó Miku junto a su hermano intentando arreglar la situación, pero al momento de ella decir eso, sintió como el ambiente se ponía más pesado de lo normal. Tal vez no debió decir eso…

─¿Te besó?─ reafirmó con duda algo impactado por esta declaración de la chica de coletas.

─Sólo fue un beso en la mejilla de despedida, muchas personas se despiden así ¿no?─ la dorada mirada de Nero demostraba algo de perplejidad y ella sintió como había metido la pata.

─De acuerdo─ bufó por lo bajo mientras volvía su vista a la pantalla.

─En serio Nero, nada pasó entre nosotros. Además, sólo lo conocí hoy─ afirmó ella algo insegura de la respuesta del chico.

─Está bien Rin-chan, no tienes que sentirte culpable─ dijo él mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa y acariciaba gentil su cabeza.

─¡Chicos! Ya está lista la cena─ avisó Neru entrando a la sala, notando una extraña aura rosa emanar del lugar, mejor no preguntaba que pasó ahí.

─Kaito, ya deja en paz ese helado─ regañó Len al peli azul al ver su nevera invadida por él mencionado.

* * *

 _En otra parte del mundo:_

─¿Por qué se estará demorando tanto?─ se preguntaba Luka mientras daba vueltas en aquella cama mientras abrazaba con fuerza el peluche con forma de berenjena que le había regalado Gakupo hace un año atrás.

Desde que se habían graduado de SEPV, ella se fue a estudiar a la universidad que se encontraba en Norteamérica debido a sus notas de universidad en Japón, pero claro, tuvo que posponer sus estudios ahí debido a su entrada en aquella escuela que le trajo tantas cosas nuevas. Gakupo se había ido con ella, alegando que no podía dejar a su hermosa novia sola; no fuera que se enamorara de un lindo extranjero y que lo abandonara. Así que ambos decidieron vivir juntos, ya que Luka no podía estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo; su novio jamás dejaría que se esforzara tanto. Por eso él consiguió un trabajo para poder mantener ese apartamento para los dos, es algo que Luka le agradecía mucho, pero a veces se sentía sola cuando él llegaba tarde.

No es que desconfiara de él es que algunas veces en ese trabajo, el jefe decidía invitar a todos sus empleados a ir a un bar, ella sabía que esto era malo, ya sabía cómo era Gakupo con el alcohol y digamos que eso sólo la hacía sentir más intranquila. El simple hecho de pensar que una chica del trabajo estuviera aprovechándose del desorientado de su novio le aterraba; incluso en otro país él era muy popular con las chicas. Simplemente a veces no se acostumbraba a que él fuera tan popular con las mujeres y que cada una de esas arpías aprovecharan cada oportunidad para intentar quitarle a Gakupo.

─De verdad es tarde─ murmuró para sí misma mientras revisaba su teléfono. Volvió a poner el aparato en su sitio y volvió a su rutina de dar vueltas en la cama.

Miró su mano en la cual estaba aquel anillo que él le había regalado demostrando así el lazo que los unía. Todavía recordaba con una sonrisa aquellas palabras que le había dicho mientras se lo ponía:

─" _Este anillo representa mi lealtad hacia ti, cada vez que lo veas quiero que pienses que te pertenezco y que jamás te seré infiel_ "─ de verdad habían sido unas palabras muy hermosas y llenas de un significado especial. Tal vez ahora debería dejar de preocuparte tanto y ser tan desconfiada, simplemente ya debía estar segura de que Gakupo sólo estaría con ella.

─Ya llegué a casa─ escuchó su voz junto al sonido de la puerta abrirse, evitando poder formar una pequeña sonrisa.

Al final sólo debía ser paciente.

* * *

─Onee-sama, ¿qué estás pensando?─ preguntó con inocencia Mei mientras entraba a la oficina de su hermana y la veía con una expresión algo pensativa; esto no podía ser nada bueno.

A veces era normal ver así a Meiko por estos últimos días, después de todo, ya sólo les faltaba un país y ya era el fin de la primera generación de Vocaloid. Todos los integrantes eran conscientes de que ese momento llegaría, sólo que algunos les costaba afrontarlos más que otros.

La castaña comenzaba a pensar en todas las cosas que pasaron, en todos los problemas en los que se vieron envueltos antes de ser contratados por una disquera. Recordaba con una sonrisa todas las veces que alguna disquera prefería trabajar solo con uno que con todo un grupo, pero de todas formas ninguno aceptó trabajar sin los demás.

Recordó cuando se conocieron en secundaria y cuando un día ella llegó con la brillante idea de formar una banda súper genial, por ese mismo motivo ellos habían sido líderes esos últimos tres años del club de música de su escuela.

Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas y pensar en que este sería el fin la llenaba de nostalgia. Aunque era tiempo de pasar ese sueño a otras personas, estaba segura de que ellos serían capaz de lograr lo mismo que ellos e incluso más. Tenía la esperanza que ellos juntos formaran la banda que tanto deseaba ver en escenario: personas unidas por su amor al canto, que tuvieran gran química entre ellos y que eso fuera lo único que les importara.

Salió de aquellos pensamientos al escuchar la dulce voz de su hermana, quien la miraba confundida por verla tan pensativa.

─Mei, creo que ya pronto podremos regresar a casa─

─¿En serio? Me encantaría ver a todos de nuevo ─ formó una dulce sonrisa mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo de emoción.

─Además de querer ver a tu lindo novio, ¿eh?─ con ese comentario hizo que su pequeña hermana se sonrojara a grandes niveles y empezara a balbucear incoherencias.

─Meiko, ya deja de avergonzar a tu hermana─ regañó Hiyama mientras entraba al camerino.

─Pero es divertido verla así─ dijo con un tono infantil. ─Además, me recuerda mucho a ti cuando comenzamos a salir─ añadió con una sonrisa divertida al notar el leve sonrojo en su novio.

─No digas eso, por favor─ pidió mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

─Kiyo-san ¿era tímido antes?─ preguntó con inocencia Mei mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

─Yo no era…─

─Era un total asocial, tímido y nerd─ interrumpió Meiko. ─Le costaba mucho hablar con los demás, y siempre tenía esa cara de "odio a todo el mundo"─ hizo una imitación de esa cara, ─pero ignoramos todo eso al escucharlo cantar un día en el solitario salón de música. Todavía recuerdo que su cara era todo un chiste cuando él supo que lo oímos, jamás olvidaré esa huida que dio al instante─ narraba con añoro haciendo avergonzar aún más al castaño.

─Ya veo, así que él era así antes….─ murmuró con una cara que Hiyama interpretó como "decepción".

─Y si no fuera por nosotros, seguiría siendo un maldito amargado solitario que no aceptaba a nadie─

─Creo que hubiera cambiado ese aspecto aún sin haberte conocido─ aclaró él con una gota en la sien.

─Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo era Onee-sama en la escuela?─ interrogó interesada en saber más del pasado de ellos. No es que su hermana fuera muy reservada en esos temas, es que simplemente nunca llegaron a esa conversación, además de que en casa ella actuaba casi igual que siempre, como la hermana mayor extrovertida de siempre.

Algo que tenemos que recalcar aquí, es que la familia Sakine era de militares y su madre había muerto cuando apenas Mei era una niña de 5 años, así que Meiko había tomado esa responsabilidad de madre cuando su padre se tenía que ir por prolongados tiempos debido a su trabajo. Por eso, ella se preguntaba si su gran hermana actuaba así en la escuela también.

─Era la persona más desastrosa, siempre le llevaba la contraria a los profesores, y si no me hubiera conocido, de seguro hubiera perdido el año─ soltó un pesado suspiro el castaño mientras narraba esto. Esta Meiko que estaba ahora era mucho más "tranquila" que la joven. ─Aún así, tenía esa actitud de liderazgo que la distingue ahora─ añadió con una leve sonrisa.

─Oh, eso me lo imaginaba un poco de ella─ comentó por la bajo Mei con una gota en la sien. Pensaba que su hermana sería mucho más responsable en los estudios debido a su rol de madre sustituta, pero al parecer esta regla no se aplicaba en ella.

Miró con curiosidad como su hermana y el novio de esta peleaban por lo que él decía. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía como una persona tan organizada y perfeccionista podía salir con alguien tan desastrosa como Meiko, no es que pensara que su hermana fuera alguien mala para Hiyama, sólo que no veía un escenario donde ambos pudieran enamorarse. Sólo recordaba que Meiko llevaba todo su grupo a casa para los ensayos o para pasar el rato, y que gracias a ello, toda la primera generación de Vocaloid fuera considerada como su nueva familia. Pero con Kiyoteru era diferente, él actuaba de una forma más paternal con ella de alguna manera que no podía explicar, y junto a su hermana, pudieron ser el reemplazo perfecto para sus padres.

─Por cierto, ¿quién dio el primer paso?─ volvió a preguntar esta vez causando que la discusión verbal entre los castaños acabaran.

─¡Definitivamente fui yo!─ contestaron al mismo tiempo con orgullo.

Al parecer ahora no podría obtener todas sus respuestas.

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo en el cual se podía apreciar una tranquilidad que jamás verías en una ciudad, exactamente en una pequeña casa, se encontraban dos jóvenes que se encontraban en un jardín cuidando de las plantas. Había todo tipo de flores también, las cuales eran muy hermosas y claro, no podía faltar para ese ambiente romántico que se daba ahora mismo.

─Oye, Yuma─ lo llamó dulcemente la peli verde mientras tenía su mirada fija en una margarita frente a ella.

─¿Qué pasa?─

─¿Era necesario qué te pusieras eso?─ preguntó ella señalándolo con cierta repulsión.

No es que pensara que su querido novio se viera mal, es que simplemente, jamás pensó ver a Yuma con ropas de campesino.

─¿Qué tiene de malo? Pienso que así será una buena forma de ganarme a tus padres─ contestó con cierto brillo de determinación.

Después de la despedida, Gumi tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de poder ir donde sus padres como era debido y Yuma no había podido acompañarla ya que él tenía una hermana a la cual mantener; aún así ella y Gumiya regresaron a su pueblo de origen. Sólo hace un mes ellos dos se habían podido reencontrar como es debido, pero para que Yuma fuera aceptado al menos por sus queridos suegros el peli rosa más escéptico del grupo tuvo que hacer algo que jamás pensó hacer en toda su vida: convertirse totalmente en un campesino. Digamos que a él no le iba muy bien plantar verduras, cuidar animales y demás, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Al menos obtuvo buenos resultados y se ganó la aprobación de los más importantes de la familia: los padres

─De todas formas, me sorprende que un año haya pasado tan rápido─ comentó ella con una mirada algo melancólica.

─Sí, con todo el problema que tú y Gumiya tuvieron para poder venir aquí, hace que no seamos tan conscientes del lapso del tiempo─ mencionó él. ─Algo así como la teoría de la relatividad─ dijo con un tono algo intelectual.

─Oí que Miku-chan y Kaito ya vendrían a Japón, eso significa que posiblemente ya sea hora de la reunión ¿no crees?

─De seguro estás muy ansiosa por eso.

─Como ni te imaginas─ le lanzó una dulce sonrisa y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, escucharon un agudo grito.

─¡Yuma-chi!─ entró Gakuko a escena mientras llegaba hacia ellos dos. La hermana menor de Gakupo lucía casi como su hermano mayor, pero tenía facciones mucho más femeninas y su cabello era un poco más largo y solía recogerse la mitad de este. Ella tenía 14 años, así que era algo normal su actitud infantil. La razón por la que odiaba a su querido hermano era por el hecho de que había preferido a Gumi; aunque esto había sido un gran malentendido que nunca se pudo solucionar. ─Mis padres quieren que los ayudes a limpiar los cuartos─ avisó.

─Ya voy─ dijo perezoso mientras se levantaba.

─Ya veo porque se lleva tan bien con mis padres─ comentó por lo bajo Gumi.

─Se ha vuelto el sirviente de la familia─ completó la peli lila con una sonrisa algo malvada.

* * *

─Ahora que lo pienso…─ comenzó a decir Rin cuando ya todos estaban en la mesa comiendo. ─Mikuo ¿cómo ha sido sobrellevar una relación a distancia? ─ preguntó con curiosidad mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca.

—Eh….— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar por esos cortos segundos, debido a que la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. —Pues las cosas están bastante bien, cuando fue a Londres pudimos vernos en persona— respondió él intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—Y en ningún momento…..¿te has sentido celoso?— ahora sí Mikuo se atragantó con su comida por unos momentos. ¡¿Acaso no podía tener una comida en paz?! Aunque, se extrañaría mucho si ella no le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, después de todo es Rin.

—No responderé a eso— declaró recuperando rápidamente la compostura.

—Sólo no quiere admitir que estuvo preocupado todo un mes porque Mei lo dejara por otro tipo— mencionó Kaito "sin pensarlo". Por si lo han olvidado, estos dos han tenido una especie de rivalidad que comenzó cuando se conocieron en Londres; aunque ya supongo que todos saben el motivo de esto.

—¡No fue así!— gruñó él ya hartándose de la situación.

—Pero si estuviste todo ese mes de mal humor— ayudó Miku inútilmente a su hermano.

—Pensé que Mikuo siempre estaba de mal humor— comentó Kaito.

—Aunque es normal ponerse aún más furioso cuando se trata de la persona que te gusta— dijo Neru indiferente a la conversación.

—¿Cómo tú, hermana?— y así fue como Nero recibió el primer golpe del día.

—Los celos son algo típico en las relaciones—

—Entonces Len debe amar demasiado a Neru~— canturreó Rin con una sonrisa burlona ganándose una mirada de "cállate" por parte de Len.

Así es como todos comenzaron a lanzar aquellos comentarios indirectamente directos que provocaban sonrojos y vergüenzas en algunos del grupo, los más afectados eran Len y Mikuo, por no decir que eran los únicos que estaban siendo molestados por sus "queridos" amigos.

—Por última vez ¡no estaba celoso!— refunfuño el peliaqua con una gran vena a punto de explotar en su sien.

—Entonces ¿cómo les fue en Londres?— la Kagamine cambió rápidamente el tema. —Además de los celos de Mikuo, claro—

Sólo cabe decir que Kaito y Nero tuvieron que detenerlo para que no cometiera algún asesinato.

* * *

La castaña más tierna de todas se encontraba en la habitación del hotel, revisando los mensajes de sus amigos mientras escuchaba un poco de música. Gumi le mandaba muchas imágenes graciosas de Yuma haciendo el quehacer en la casa, de verdad le sorprendía que tan lejos había llegado para ser el preferido de sus suegros y por fin pudo ver una foto de la hermana de Gakuko, de verdad eran demasiado parecidos. Rin solía preguntarle mucho sobre como avanzaba su relación con Mikuo, y si ella tenía alguna duda con respecto a su novio la rubia le decía cosas que la hacían sentir menos inseguras, por fin le sensación de celos se fue y eso le dio una gran tranquilidad. En cambio Len, era un poco más normal con respecto a las conversaciones y de cierta manera ambos se habían vuelto más unidos con la distancia, algo muy irónico a decir verdad. Con Gakupo y Luka era algo difícil poder hablar con ellos debido a las ocupaciones de ambos, pero al menos lograban tener algunas conversaciones con ambos.

Neru y Nero tuvieron la brillante idea de hacer un grupo de chat, en ese lugar se podían apreciar las conversaciones más raras que jamás había visto, todas las imágenes que Miku tomaba en los lugares de Londres y otras cosas más que no diré porque son cosas demasiado difíciles de explicar debido a la rareza de estas. Aun así fue una buena idea para que Mei no se sintiera tan sola en el año.

—¡Mei!— entró Meiko entrando dando una fuerte patada a la puerta dándole un gran susto a la chica ojos rojos.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?—

—¿Estás lista para ver a todos de nuevo?—

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de los hermanos Hatsune y Kaito, las cosas pasaban con normalidad aunque debían admitir que era algo aburrido sin todo el grupo presente. Los Akita estaban en una salida con su hermana ya que estaban intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con ella, especialmente Neru, aunque era algo cansador para la hermana mayor ya que su hermanita era muy hiperactiva, incluso Len comparo su energía con la de Rin hace tres años. Una época muy alocada para los Kagamine.

—Oye, ¿no te parece extraño el mensaje que Mei mandó ayer?— preguntó Rin mientras revisaba su celular.

—Un poco, aunque ¿qué más esperabas de un mensaje que simplemente dice "prepárense para una gran sorpresa"?— cuestionó Len con una expresión algo escéptica.

—Sólo lo sabremos cuando sea el tiempo— dijo sabiamente la rubia.

De un momento a otro ambos Kagamines oyen como tocan la puerta, así que se miran intentando decidir quien va a ir a abrirla. Comienza una guerra sin palabras, sólo de miradas, ninguno de los dos chicos tiene intenciones de parpadear y sus miradas se vuelven cada vez más penetrantes para intentar a incomodar al otro, pero esto no funciona, años de conocerse hacía que se acostumbraran a estas cosas.

—Saben que es de muy mala educación dejar a las visitas afuera ¿no?— una conocida voz hizo que aquella batalla terminara. Ambos miraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta encontrándose con una Gumi muy sonriente y detrás de ella se encontraba Yuma y Gumiya con una sonrisa.

Los rubios se mostraron primero sorprendidos, era lógico que se sintieran así, después de todo no esperaban verlos; especialmente a Yuma con un traje de campesino, eso fue lo más impactante.

—¿C-Chicos?— Rin parpadeó varias veces para estar segura de que no era una ilusión.

—La única e irrepetible Gumi— respondió la peli verde con una gran sonrisa. —Es un gusto verlos de nuevo, veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho por aquí— comentó ella mirando alrededor mientras se acercaba a los gemelos.

—¿Por qué Yuma tiene ese traje de granjero?— señaló Len al peli rosa, deseando por unos momentos de que no se tratara del Yuma serio que tanto conocía.

—Simple: quería agradarle a nuestros padres— contestó Gumiya sin dejarlo hablar. —Creo que estaba tan cansado del rechazo de los dos hermanos mayores que decidió ganarse a la máxima autoridad— añadió con una falsa sonrisa; sus padres le habían dicho que no podía prohibirle a Gumi nada de su relación y que simplemente debía apoyarla. Entonces ¿su cinturón negro en karate qué? El único motivo por el que lo había ganado había sido para asustar a los novios de sus hermanas (sí, también consideraba a Gakuko su hermanita a pesar de que ésta supiera el arte de los samuráis).

—No era por eso, también era para acostumbrarme a otros métodos de vida fuera de la ciudad— se excusó él mientras miraba a otro lado.

—Tranquilo Yuma, todos podemos llegar a situaciones extremas para agradarles a nuestros suegros— se encogió de hombros Rin soltando un suspiro.

—Los extrañe tanto a todos— dijo Gumi mientras se dirigía a abrazar a la rubia.

—Yo también te extrañe, mi mano derecha en los planes cupido— lloró falsamente de alegría mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga, a la vez que esta también lloraba exageradamente.

El drama nunca faltaba en la vida de los miembros de Vocaloid.

—No puedo creer que hayan hecho este reencuentro sin nosotros— de nuevo todos fijaron su atención en la puerta y de nuevo, todos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver en ese lugar a Luka y a Gakupo.

—¡¿Ustedes también?!— exclamaron todos impresionados.

—Acaso ¿creían qué no vendríamos a esta reunión?— preguntó retóricamente Luka.

—No era eso, simplemente, no esperábamos verlos hoy— dijo Len.

—En realidad, ni nosotros pensábamos estar aquí— suspiró Gakupo y todos miraron confundidos a la pareja.

 _Flashback:_

—Gakupo— llamó la peli rosa a su novio mientras se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el peli morado mientras llegaba a la cocina.

—Sólo me preguntaba si hoy tenías trabajo— comentó "casualmente" Luka intentando no demostrar mucho interés.

—No— respondió normalmente pero luego se dio cuenta de la situación. —¿Acaso quieres ir a una cita?— la abrazó de sorpresa por la espalda.

—Bueno….— a pesar de que su relación ya había durado mucho, ella seguía sintiéndose algo nerviosa ante los actos de cariño de su novio. Le parecía algo patético ponerse nerviosa aun sabiendo que Gakupo solía hacer ese tipo de cosas muchas veces.

—Creo que hay un lindo restaurant algo lujoso, creo que podríamos ir ahí— completó él mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Entonces….— antes de poder decir alguna otra palabra, el sonido de la puerta hace que aquel momento entre ellos sea interrumpido.

Gakupo suelta un pesado suspiro y decide ir a ver quien osaba interrumpir su preciado momento con su amada peli rosa, si era alguien que conocía, de seguro le haría pasar un mal rato de alguna manera; los samuráis podían llegar a ser muy rencorosos.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta, una horda de hombres de negro comenzaron a entrar al apartamento como si se tratara de alguna misión muy importante del gobierno.

—¡Esperen un momento! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— ahora sí que estaba confundido, no recordaba en ningún momento haber hecho algo de peligro nacional. Bueno, tal vez si trajo muchas de sus armas de Japón, pero ¡eso no significaba que era un terrorista!

—Necesitamos que usted y la señorita Megurine vengan con nosotros— avisó lo que al parecer era el jefe del grupo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?— entró Luka a la sala y frunció el ceño al ver esa cantidad de gente rara en su sala.

—Deben venir con nosotros— uno de los hombres tomó el brazo de la chica, pero nunca imaginó que ella usaría para defenderse un cuchillo, el cual casi clava sin remordimiento alguno en el brazo de ese hombre, el cual pudo evitar el golpe por poco. Nunca, pero nunca, debes invadir el espacio personal de una ninja que tiene un arma en la mano.

—Oigan, no vamos a ir con unos extraños— demandó Gakupo. —¿Acaso creen que eso no me lo enseñó mi madre?—

—Chicos, hay que llevárnoslo a la fuerza— ordenó el líder y todos los 10 hombres que estaban ahí intentaron atrapar a ambos chicos.

Sólo que jamás pensaron que se enfrentarían a un samurái experimentado que estaba dispuesto a proteger al amor de su vida a toda costa. Tampoco imaginaron que una universitaria tuviera movimientos tan agiles y que supiera usar un cuchillo con tanta precisión. Mejor dicho, la persona que los había contratado jamás les contó que esos dos eran personas muy peligrosas. Por suerte Luka no uso el lado filoso del cuchillo, al menos ella sí se preocupaba por la limpieza de la sala.

—Ahora ¿qué haremos con estas personas?— preguntó Luka ya viendo a todos esos diez hombres tirados en el suelo. Al ver que uno se movía cerca de ella, rápidamente la pisó fuertemente la espalda.

—Habrá que llamar a la policía— respondió.

—¡¿Qué hicieron con mi servicio de guardas?!— el grito de una mujer, hizo que ambos voltearan rápidamente a ver la puerta.

—¡¿Meiko?!

Ahí se encontraba ni más ni menos la castaña que podía soportar más alcohol que cualquier otro. Usaba un traje de oficina formal de color rojo y tenía una cara de tragedia al ver sus hombres casi muertos.

—¡Maldita berenjena!— se dirigió rápidamente a Gakupo y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. —¿Por qué carajos dejaste así a mi equipo?— lo empezó a zarandear totalmente enojada.

—Espera. ¿Acaso tú los mandaste para qué nos secuestraran?— alegó Luka sintiendo como la vena en su frente comenzaba a crecer.

—No era un secuestro como tal— respondió ella mientras soltaba a Gakupo. —Simplemente los envíe para que los llevaran a Japón— soltó un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Meiko, cuando vas a llevar a alguien a un lugar, primero se le avisa o sino pensará que es un secuestro, especialmente si envías hombres tan extraños como esos— Luka masajeó su sien intentando calmarse.

—Oh, lo siento, es que pensé que sería algo genial— se encogió de hombros. De verdad no había cambiado mucho que digamos.

—En fin ¿para qué quieres que vayamos a Japón?— indagó curioso Gakupo ya recuperado.

Meiko los dejó con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse totalmente dijo:

—Ya es hora—

 _Fin Flashback._

—Y así es como llegamos aquí— terminó de narrar Gakupo.

—Me lo esperaba de Meiko-san— murmuraron por lo bajo todos.

—Pero ¿a qué se refiere con qué ya es hora?— preguntó Rin algo curiosa.

—No estoy muy segura, pero no creo que se trate de eso, después de todo, todavía no terminan la gira— meditó Luka la situación.

—Oh, esperen— interrumpió Gumi quien revisaba su celular. —Mei me mandó un mensaje diciendo que vayamos a la escuela— todos se miraron entre sí algo confundidos por ese mensaje.

—Le avisaré a Neru y a Nero— dijo Len mientras sacaba su celular para disponerse a mandar el mensaje.

—Y yo a Miku— ahora fue Rin quien sacó su celular.

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?— bufó Neru por lo bajo en la entrada de aquella gran escuela que la había acogido hace un año atrás.

—No lo sé, pero debe ser muy importante como para que todos tengamos que estar aquí— comentó Nero mirando a su alrededor buscando indicio de alguno de sus compañeros.

—¿Dónde estarán Len-kun y Rin-chan? Tengo tantas ganas de verlos el día de hoy que por eso he aceptado venir con ustedes— comentó Naru con un puchero.

—Se supone que tú te auto-agregaste para venir aquí— masculló Neru con enojo.

—No te enojes onee-sama, es bueno ver a mis queridos cuñados de vez en cuando—

—¡Pero los viste hace tres días!—

—¿En serio? El tiempo pasa tan lento cuando estoy sin ellos— soltó un pesado suspiro con su usual dramatismo de siempre.

—Por favor dime que no la volverás a dejar participar en esto—

—Vamos hermana, deberías dejarla divertirse— dijo Nero por fin participando en la discusión.

Antes de que la mayor pudiera replicar algo, un alboroto más cercano hace que sea captada la atención de los tres Akitas.

—¡Chicos!— saludó energética Rin mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¡Rin-chan!— los tres casi al instante se dieron cuenta de que el grupo en el cual venía era mucho más grande de lo esperado, era como si todos se hubieran reunido de nuevo.

—Ya decía yo que las cosas eran más ruidosas de lo normal— comentó ella con cierta sonrisa de felicidad. —Bienvenidos de vuelta, chicos— saludó mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

—Ya veo porque era tan urgente que viniéramos hoy—dijo Nero acercándose igualmente al grupo.

—Oh vaya, vaya. Sí que fue una gran idea venir aquí~— canturreó la peli verde.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo chicos— saludó Luka con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, faltabas tú para poner el orden— dijo Neru.

—No lo creo, de seguro ellos podrían sobrevivir sin mí— intentó usar la modestia un poco. Acto seguido, ambas chicas voltean al ver como Nero era cargado por Kaito y Gakupo por sus hombros, mientras que Gumiya y Yuma hacían lo mismo con Len.

—¡Pelea!— exclamó Rin alentando el acto estúpido que se iba a llevar a cabo.

—Esto no es un poco peligroso— mencionó Miku con cierta preocupación.

—¡Vamos Yuma! ¡Tu puedes onii-sama!— animaba de igual forma Gumi al grupo.

—Retracto lo dicho— murmuró con una tranquilidad que daba miedo.

—Oni-chan parece ser un idiota también— se burló por lo bajo Naru.

—De verdad que mi hermana sale con un idiota— mencionó sin sentimiento alguno Mikuo; el único motivo por el cual había venido había sido por Mei, pero claro, jamás lo admitiría abiertamente.

—¡Oigan ustedes!— Luka se interpuso entre los dos bandos extendiendo ambas manos. —Tenemos que ir arriba para ver de qué se trata todo esto— les recordó con la firmeza que la caracterizaba.

—¿Ni siquiera puede ser una ronda?— pidió con temor el novio de esta, aunque más que su novio parecía su hijo.

—No—

—Que bueno que Luka-san está aquí de nuevo— agradeció mentalmente Len mientras era bajado por los chicos.

Todos entraron al colegio sintiéndose como unos completos extraños, era como si de nuevo estuvieran en el primer día de clases, la única diferencia es que toda la escuela estaba desierta, no se podía ver a nadie más que ellos ahí y eso de cierta forma los desanimó.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo ¿eh?— rompió el silencio Rin mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos.

—Ni que lo digas— bufó por lo bajo Nero.

—Esta escuela si es grande— comentó sin pudor alguno Gumiya.

—Pensé que ya habías entrado aquí— le dijo Luka algo sorprendida.

—Bueno, ese día tomé más de lo normal así que no recuerdo mucho— soltó una sonrisa nerviosa ante esto.

—¿Uh?— Len notó como Neru se había quedado a una distancia considerable del grupo. —¿Estás bien?— decidió preguntarle como todo buen novio preocupado haría.

—Sí…— respondió en un tono algo bajo. —Sólo que pensar que esto no es un sueño, me hace muy feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo podemos estar todos juntos de nuevo, aunque sólo falta Mei—

El rubio se mostró sorprendido al escucharla decir tales palabras, al final ella se había terminado encariñándose tanto con ellos que ya ni podía negarlo.

—Suenas tan linda diciendo esas cosas— comentó con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que ese sería el motivo de su muerte.

—¿Eh?—

—N-No es nada—

—Más te vale, sé que comenzarán a molestarme por decir ese tipo de cosas— farfulló con vergüenza.

—Entonces ¿no te importa que yo sea quién las oiga?— la miró de reojo mientras seguían caminando haciendo entrar en razón a Neru.

—¡E-Es diferente!— exclamó por lo bajo. —Y-Ya que….tu eres mi novio, así que, sé que ya debo tener más confianza contigo— admitió intentando aguantarse toda la vergüenza que sentía.

Len se quedó sorprendido, a pesar de haberlo sabido hace ya algún tiempo atrás, lo hacía extremadamente feliz escucharla decir eso. Era normal que se sintiera así, después de todo por ese mismo objetivo era por el cual se había enamorado de ella, y saber que había tenido que pasar tanto para ganarse su confianza total era algo digno por lo cual celebrar; en su mente claro.

—Por fin lo dices— murmuró él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—S-Sólo…no digas nada— masculló mirando para otro lado.

—Aún así, gracias por confiar en mí, Neru— la chica simplemente apartó su mirada para ocultar su sonrojo y aceleró el paso, no debía caer ante la tierna imagen del Kagamine en ese momento.

Todos dejando atrás la nostalgia de estar en ese lugar que los acogió por un año entero, decidieron ir directamente a la azotea, aquel lugar donde todos se habían separado y el lugar que de seguro pondría sentimental a más de uno. Casi todos se sentían de cierta forma ansiosos de llegar ya querían ver de una buena vez a Mei y poder decir: "Ya estamos todos juntos de nuevo" y que mejor lugar que la azotea, donde habían pasado tantos momentos memorables para todos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Rin se detuvo unos momentos antes de abrirla totalmente.

—Bueno chicos, parece que este será el comienzo de una nueva historia— luego de haber dicho esto, tomó un suspiro y abrió la gran puerta de metal. Los últimos rayos del sol hicieron que todos cerraran sus ojos por un momento, pero cuando se acostumbraron a la luz se sorprendieron al ver lo que había ahí: Nada.

—¿Pero qué….?— se preguntó Rin en un estado de shock al igual que todos.

—No me digan que esto fue una simple broma— musitó Gumi sintiéndose decepcionada al instante de no poder ver a su querida mejor amiga.

—Parece que tendremos que volver, aquí no hay nada— dijo Nero decepcionado.

—Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad— Len soltó un suspiro mientras daba una media vuelta.

—Vaya, y yo que tenía ganas de ver a Mei-chan— comentó Gumiya mirando de reojo a Mikuo esperando a que este dijera algo, aunque el peli aqua no dijo nada era obvio que se sentía mal por no poder ver a la castaña el día de hoy.

—Adiós reunión que se supone que plasmaría con un vídeo— lloró dramáticamente Naru.

—Mejor volvamos— sugirió Luka quien a pesar de lucir seria como siempre, se podía notar su voz un poco más apagada, después de todo fue un golpe muy bajo para todos no ver a Mei.

Cada uno de los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero Rin se quedó en su lugar apretando fuertemente sus puños, parecía que estaba recia a aceptar marcharse así como así.

—Rin-chan— la llamó dulcemente Nero. —Vamos a casa, tal vez hoy no es ese día— intentó consolarla inútilmente.

—¡No me jodan!— exclamó de repente deteniendo el paso de todos. —Se supone que aquí debemos esperar a Mei-chan, se supone que aquí sería por fin nuestra gran reunión— comenzó a decir se podía apreciar notablemente la frustración en su voz. —Así que no aceptaré que esto sea una jodida broma, no se puede jugar así con los sentimientos de todos— se detuvo unos momentos a la vez que alzaba la mirada. —Aún si se demora días, yo me quedaré aquí esperando a que el día en que todos estemos juntos llegué— sentenció con una voz firme.

Cada uno de los ex-estudiantes de Vocaloid se mostró sorprendido por la actitud de Rin, la cual no sabían si tachar como infantil o simplemente que tenía razón, después de todo Mei no era ese tipo de personas que hacía promesas en vano.

De repente, el sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero se escuchó cerca de ahí.

—Muy bien dicho pequeña— para sorpresa de todos esa había sido la voz de Meiko. Miraron a su alrededor pero ella no se encontraba, ahora lo único que podían esperar era una entrada muy loca por parte de su ex directora.

Y así fue, lentamente un helicóptero comenzaba a aparecer frente a la azotea como si de una película de acción se tratara. Todos miraron impresionados aquel gran vehículo frente a ellos. El fuerte viento obligó a más de una chica a sostenerse su cabello o la falda de su vestido, como era el caso de Miku y Naru. Ahí en ese innecesario helicóptero se veía en su interior a las dos castañas y también a Hiyama. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de todos al ver a Mei saludándolos con su típica timidez de siempre.

—¡Mei-chan!— exclamaron todos en un coro.

—Onee-sama, ¿ahora cómo nos bajamos de aquí?— preguntó la menor con una pequeña gota en la sien.

—Espero que estés lista para saltar— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—¡¿Eh?!

—El helicóptero está lo suficientemente cerca para dar un salto. ¡Vamos!— tomó la mano de su hermana obligándola a estar en el borde del vehículo. A pesar de estar cerca Mei no creía ser capaz de dar un salto tan alto.

—Mikuo, creo que van a saltar— comentó por lo bajo Rin cerca del peli aqua.

—Espera ¿qué?— el más serio de ahí (además de Luka) se exaltó y rápidamente se acercó al helicóptero a pesar del fuerte viento que evitaba que viera muy bien.

—Naru, comienza a grabar esto— ordenó Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ahora!— Meiko empujó a su querida hermana sabiendo que Mikuo la atraparía. Mei simplemente atinó a gritar como si estuviera a punto de morir, pero unos segundos después sintió como era envuelta en unos fuertes brazos.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no la hubiera atrapado?— cuestionó Hiyama con un tono de reproche.

—Lo bueno es que la atrapo y sólo debemos enfocarnos en eso— dijo ella con un tono algo altanero. —¡Chicos! Nosotros iremos a dejar este bebé en un lugar seguro. ¡Disfruten su reunión!— avisó ella a través de un megáfono que sacó de la nada.

—¿Acaso no saltarás?— preguntó Mei mientras se levantaba algo avergonzada.

—No, es algo muy peligroso y yo estoy algo vieja para hacer eso— mintió dejando plasmada a su hermana. —Nos vemos después— se despidió dejando a todos los chicos de ahí plasmados.

—De verdad…— comenzó a decir Nero.

—Ella— continuó Kaito.

—No ha cambiado— concluyó Len mientras miraba como el helicóptero desaparecía de su vista.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Mikuo mientras se levantaba y quedaba frente a ella.

—S-Sí, gracias— musitó bajando la mirada.

Mei no tenía idea alguna de qué decir o cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que estaba en una reunión tan importante como esa y simplemente no tenía nada que decir, bueno, después de una llegada tan espontanea junto a un encuentro muy vergonzoso con su novio cualquiera se quedaría sin habla.

—¡Por fin te veo de nuevo!— exclamó Gumi abalanzándose hacía ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Que bueno que llegaste, pensamos que era una broma— comentó Kaito.

—O que simplemente te confundiste de día— añadió Nero.

—Aunque tampoco esperábamos una llegada como esa….— mencionó Len con una gota en la sien.

—Es que onee-sama dijo que debía llegar de una manera especial, aunque jamás imaginé que planeaba algo como eso— soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras correspondía el abrazo de Gumi.

—Sabía que Mei-chan llegaría— la rubia palmeó su espalda con una gran sonrisa.

—Si no hubiera llegado te hubieras quedado aquí un largo tiempo— bromeó el gemelo de esta.

—Pero llegó y eso es lo que importa— le sacó la lengua mientras abrazaba por el cuello a la castaña formando un abrazo grupal.

—Yo también quiero estar ahí— dijo Miku en un tono infantil mientras se unía al abrazo.

—Onee-sama, veo en tus ojos que también quieres formar parte de ese abrazo grupal— murmuró Naru en su oído exaltando un poco a la rubia.

—C-Claro que no— bufó ella por lo bajo.

—Vamos Neru, debes hacer parte de este gratificante momento en nuestras vidas— la alentó Rin extendiendo uno de sus brazos invitándola.

—Lo haré sólo por Mei…— se excusó mientras se acercaba al grupo.

—Parece que valió la pena volver así de repente— comentó Gakupo mientras abrazaba a Luka por los hombros.

—Sí— respondió ella mientras veía la escena de todos riendo siendo contagiada por esa felicidad que emanaba el grupo. —Aunque ahora debo hablar con la universidad y decirles porqué me fui tan de repente— añadió convirtiendo su sonrisa en una nerviosa.

—Falta algo— dijo de repente Rin rompiendo el abrazo y llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con curiosidad Mei. La Kagamine miró a Mikuo y luego a Mei, así sucesivamente hasta que formó una sonrisa al más estilo Cheshire.

—Todavía no se han dado el beso de reunión— comentó provocando uno de los silencios más tensos que se ha visto en el grupo. Casi todos en sus mentes pensaban en lo mismo pero no lo decían porque no querían incomodar más a Mei, pero de por sí ya sus miradas decían todos, mientras que Mei y Mikuo cruzaron miradas sonrojándose casi al instante, después de todo no estaban acostumbrados a los afectos cariñosos en público.

—¡Exijo un beso!— exclamó Naru poniendo en una situación más incómoda a la pareja.

—Siento que no encajo aquí— murmuró Gumiya.

—No eres el único— lo apoyó Yuma hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Así es como se dio a cabo la tan esperada reunión para la nueva generación de Vocaloid. Al final Mei y Mikuo no se besaron frente a todos haciendo una estúpida excusa y gracias a la intervención de Luka, quien se apiadó de ellos ya que sabía lo vergonzoso que era. Al final todos terminaron en la casa de los Kagamine, haciendo una improvisada fiesta de bienvenida para todos, haciendo karaoke sintiéndose felices de poder cantar todos juntos de nuevo; aunque esta actividad se vio interrumpida debido a que muchos vecinos se quejaban del ruido y por ello llamaron a la policía, por suerte lograron librarse de eso gracias a las técnicas de Luka, esos policías seguirán vivos, pero no recordarían la razón por la cual despertaron en un callejón abandonado.

Siguieron la fiesta con una película de acción ya que no volverían a repetir el hecho que ocurrió el año pasado cuando se quedaron por primera vez en la casa de los Kagamine. Luego de eso y ya faltando pocas horas antes del amanecer, decidieron dormir en la sala para que todos pudieran hablar un poco más antes de dormir.

Todos durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, después de todo ya estaban juntos de nuevo después de todo un año. Esto significaba que ya pronto comenzaría una nueva etapa en sus vidas, vendrían más locuras y más momentos que recordar.

Esta sería la era de la nueva generación de Vocaloid. Más le valía a Japón prepararse para ese extraño grupo que pronto llegaría al escenario.

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 **Haruka: Si han leído hasta aquí...les pido amablemente un review.**

 **Rin: Es nuestra motivación para escribir más rápido.**

 **Luka: Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, perdonen las fallas ortográficas y espero que sigan la historia.**

 **Mokoa: Avisamos que publicaremos los capítulos cada mes. Después de todo Haruka-san está en la escuela y no va a tener mucho tiempo para escribir.**

 **Haruka: Sólo sean pacientes queridos lectores, recuerden que la paciencia es una virtud que ustedes poseen muy bien *recuerda todos los meses que se demoraba en publicar***

 **Mokoa: Si quieren estar informados sobre SEPV o cualquier Fanfic no olviden visitar la página con el mismo nombre -Haruka Hagaren- así les avisaremos si nos demoramos más en publicar por ciertos motivos sin necesidad de tener que subir un capítulo para avisarlo.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide...**

 **Aunque antes, usaré mi última opción para que comenten:**

 **A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Haruka: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí está como les prometí el capítulo del mes :'D Les dije que si cumpliría**

 **Rin: y así es como nos damos cuenta de que el mundo acaba hoy.**

 **Luka: Por eso deberían despedirse de sus seres queridos antes de que pase.**

 **Haruka: ¡Ya paren! En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Si es posible ¿me podrían dar nombres de Vocaloids que no he mencionado en este fic? Es para preparar el siguiente capítulo x3**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!~**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

 _ **La Primera Vez no Siempre Sale Bien**_

Los últimos días habían pasado de una manera tan natural y rápida, que todo el grupo pensaba que ya habían vuelto esos viejos días de escuela y así parecía. En esos días, todos salían a diferentes lugares intentando ponerse al día de todo lo que había pasado y preguntándose si las cosas serían diferentes ahora que ellos conformaban al nuevo Vocaloid. Meiko aún no había dado señales de vida para esto, después de que ─literalmente─ tiró a su hermana menor de helicóptero no se le volvió a ver con nuevas noticias, incluso Mei no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba planeando ya que estaba llegando más tarde a casa y simplemente la saludaba para irse a su cuarto de nuevo. Algo grande se aproximaba y ellos de cierta manera tenían miedo de esto.

Por fin era Viernes, cada quien decidió pasarlo a su manera como si hubieran vuelto a su vida normal antes de tomar caminos diferentes. Luka había ido de pesca junto a su hermano, Gakupo fue al dojo de la ciudad para practicar un poco, Miku decidió pasar tiempo con Mikuo y Zatsune, ya que su amada prima había ido de visita para ver a su familiar favorito. Kaito se quedó en casa para pasar tiempo con su hermana y Akaito; cuanto maldecía en ese momento que él estuviera ahí. Gumi y Mei decidieron pasar una tarde de mejores amigas en una cafetería, Rin se la pasó jugando toda la tarde mientras Len estaba en el trabajo, Neru salió junto a Roku y Teto, al parecer desde que el problema de Utauloid había acabado se puede decir que su relación mejoro notablemente. Nero estaba junto a Naru de compras, supuestamente para comprarle algo a Rin y a Len pero todos sabemos que todo esto fue una excusa para pasar más tiempo con su querido hermano.

—Ya llegué— avisó Len mientras entraba al apartamento, siendo recibido por los maullidos de sus gatos quienes se acercaron a él. —Rin— llamó a su hermana quien se encontraba tendida en el sofá jugando. —Dime qué alimentaste a los gatos—

—Claro que sí— respondió vagamente. —Después de que te fuiste al trabajo más o menos—

—¿Sabes qué fui al trabajo hace más de unas 4 horas?— se agachó un poco mientras tomaba a los dos gatos. —Y qué ellos tienen un solo plato de comida ¿cierto?— se fue acercando lentamente sin recibir alguna respuesta por parte de ella. —¡¿Acaso crees qué eso es suficiente tomando en cuenta lo mucho que han crecido?!— la regañó mientras lanzaba a los dos gatos hacía el regazo de su hermana obligándola a pausar el juego.

Rin miró a ambos gatos mientras estos se mostraban algo confundidos ante la acción del rubio. De verdad habían crecido mucho en cuestión de dos años, recordaba cuando Len los trajo ella podía tener a los dos durmiendo en su regazo, pero ahora, sólo uno de ellos podía estar ahí.

—¡Lo siento tanto!— abrazó a los dos gatos mientras lloraba exageradamente. —¡Soy la peor madre de este mundo! De seguro moriré sola debido a esto— los gatos maullaban al ser fuertemente abrazados, ellos sólo quería comida no que su «madre» los estuviera abrazando de esa manera.

—Ya, ya— lentamente Len le fue quitando ambos felinos de sus brazos. —Sólo recuerda darles comida, es lo único que les importa. Ah, y claro, también dormir—

—Me siento tan irresponsable—

—Si eres así con dos gatos, no quiero imaginar con serás con tus hijos—

—¿Hijos?— repitió Rin algo sorprendida. —¿N-No crees que es muy pronto para pensar en eso?

—Posiblemente faltan muchos años antes de que te cases, pero es bueno pensar a futuro ¿no crees?—

—S-Sí— se levantó rápidamente del sofá sorprendiendo a Len. —¡Me voy a mi habitación! No olvides alimentar a los gatos— antes de que su gemelo pudiera decir algo ella ya se había ido.

Rin entró rápidamente a su cuarto respirando entrecortadamente. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de su hermano cómo para hablarle sobre hijos? Sabía que debía pensarlo algún día, pero ahora sólo quería vivir «la vida loca» tal como lo hacía hasta ahora. Aunque, tampoco podía esperar ser una adolescente todo el tiempo, si un año pasó con gran rapidez no quiere ni imaginar que en un parpadeo ya esté en edad para casarse.

A ella le aterraba el futuro, o mejor dicho, le aterraba el hecho de pensar en tener hijos porque eso significaba una gran responsabilidad y ni siquiera sabía si quería tenerlos. Debía calmarse, de seguro sólo era una de sus tantas paranoias de siempre, sólo estaba así ya que nunca había tenido una figura materna como tal y de seguro pensaba que sería la peor madre del mundo.

Ahora sólo debía calmarse, no era algo de que preocuparse ahora, lo único importante era enfocarse en su carrera como futura ídolo y nada más. Ya dentro de unos cinco años discutiría esto con Nero. Claro, sólo si ellos dos seguían juntos para ese momento.

« _Aunque sería genial casarme con él_ » pensó ella en un aura soñadora. « _¡Espera! Todavía somos muy jóvenes_ » se regañó a sí misma al darse cuenta de las cosas tan vergonzosas en las cuales estaba pensando.

Hablando de su carrera ¿dónde carajos estaba Meiko?

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo de espera, por fin todos se reuniría para hablar de algo serio: su primer concierto. Esto no era una de esas presentaciones que se hacían cada dos semanas en la escuela, no, esto era algo serio, no podían cometer ningún error o eso significaría que la desgracia los perseguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos, o cuando se dedicarán a otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver con la música. Definitivamente todos estaban algo nerviosos sobre esto.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la mansión Sakine para que por fin, después de que estuviera tanto tiempo desaparecida, Meiko les diera noticias nuevas sobre la banda. Estaban en la gran sala tomando un té y se podía notar el ambiente tan tenso que había, ni siquiera los idiotas estaban haciendo las idioteces de siempre; esto de verdad era algo muy serio. Ni siquiera Neru usaba su celular y eso ya estaba asustando a todos.

—¿Por cuánto nos hará esperar?— se quejó Luka cruzándose de brazos.

—Quien sabe, onee-sama siempre es así—

—Ya me estoy cansando— murmuró por lo bajo Rin aplastándose más en el sofá. Algo le llamó la atención, fue como si vieras esos objetos que brillan en los videojuegos que te dan a entender que puedas usarlo, y esto obtuvo toda su atención. —Luka-san— le llamó la atención. —¿Desde hace cuánto estás comprometida con Gakupo?—

Esa pregunta hizo que muchos escupieran su bebida, que otros tuvieran caras de impactados y perplejidad, otros tuvieron miradas soñadoras sobre la futura boda del grupo. Esto si que fue una gran sorpresa para todos….

—¡No puedo creer que Gakupo se case primero que yo!— se alteró Kaito llamando la atención unos segundos pero luego fue ignorado; dejarían esa idiotez para después.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron eso?— preguntó indignada Gumi.

—De seguro hicieron una boda privada— los miró Neru acusatoriamente.

—¿Y no me invitaron a la boda? ¿Saben la buena fiesta que pude haber hecho?— igualmente Rin se mostró indignada.

—Yo pensando que podría ser una de las damas de Luka-san— lloró falsamente Miku para fingir emoción.

—Igual yo— imitó Mei.

—Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hacer la despedida de soltero— comentó Len dando un suspiro.

—Incluso haríamos uno para que Luka-san no te matara cuando se enterara de que trató— continuó Nero.

—Ya pronto nos abandonará por irse con su nueva esposa. Creo que ya falta poco para que tengan hijos, abandonen la banda y nunca más volvamos a saber nada de ellos— así es como los tres chicos se lamentaron por la ida de su gran amigo samurái.

—¿Hijos? ¡¿No me digas que ya está embarazada?!— exclamó de repente Rin haciendo que de nuevo todas las miradas fueran dirigidas a la pareja. Luka quería darse un golpe contra la pared por ver los amigos tan idiotas que tenían.

—Vamos chicos, esto no es…—

—¡De seguro será una niña!— así es como Gakupo quedó totalmente ignorado ante los gritos de las chicas.

—No, no, no. Será un chico— dijo Kaito.

—Antes de que comencemos otra pelea estúpida, no importa que género salga, lo amaremos como si fuéramos sus tíos ¿de acuerdo?— detuvo Neru a la posible pelea que se iba a dar.

—¡Yo quiero organizar la fiesta para darle la bienvenida al bebé!— alzó la mano emocionada la rubia más baja.

—¡Suficiente!— gritó Luka levantándose de su lugar con una vena en su frente que parecía estar a punto de estallar. —¡No estamos comprometidos! ¡No estamos casados! ¡No estoy embarazada! ¡Y por ahora no pensamos nada de eso! ¡¿Entendido?!— todos asintieron sumisos ante los gritos de la peli rosa, verla enojada era como ver el mismo infierno y casi lo desatan.

—L-Lo sentimos—

—No se preocupen— dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa nerviosa, incluso él le temía mucho a su novia. —Este anillo era de compromiso, pero ambos decidimos esperar un poco más antes de dar ese gran paso ¿entienden?

—Así que…¿no se casaron sin avisarnos?—

—Nunca haríamos eso— respondió Luka un poco más calmada.

—Uf, que alivio— suspiró Mei. —No queríamos perdernos algo tan importante— le sonrió a ambos contagiando a todos con su felicidad.

—Siento la espera chicos— dijo Meiko entrando a la sala. —Ahora si les diré cuando es el concierto y las cosas que deben hacer—

Y de nuevo el ambiente volvió a su seriedad que de seguro no duraría mucho...

* * *

Los murmullos de la gente. Las luces del escenario encendidas. Varias personas moviéndose apuradas detrás del escenario verificando que todo fuera a la perfección. Los futuros vocaloids preparándose en sus respectivos camerinos. Meiko intentando que todo saliera a la perfección ya que sabía que el primer concierto siempre debía salir bien para tener buenas críticas ante el público, si algo malo pasaba, sólo quería que al menos no los despidieran a todos.

—¡¿Dónde carajos están los Kagamine?!— un gritó retumbó en todo el lugar asustando incluso al público los cuales sintieron que la fuerza había sido perturbada. Los ayudantes del escenario intentaron esconderé de la furia de Meiko Sakine, mientras que otros tenía la muy mala suerte de tener que soportar sus gritos referentes a los Kagamine. Habían desatado un terrible infierno.

—Posiblemente se quedaron dormidos— comentó con cansancio Neru escondida junto a los demás en la sala de logística para que Meiko no los encontraran.

—No lo creo, ellos dos estaban muy emocionados por esto. Así que dudo mucho que Len, siendo el más responsable, se quedara dormido— replicó Nero.

—¿Ya los llamaron?— preguntó Miku preocupada.

—Les he dejado varios mensajes, pero no responden—

—Oh no, de seguro algo malo les pasó— murmuró Mei aterrada.

—De seguro no es eso….—

—Es algo mucho peor, tal vez fueron secuestrados— interrumpió Gakupo a su hermana ganándose un grito de Mei y un golpe de Gumi.

—No digan esas cosas—

—Tranquilos, ellos llegaran— dijo Luka tranquilamente. —Y si no llegan, pues simplemente improvisamos y luego les damos su merecido castigo—

Así es como muchos se preguntaron si era peor la cruel indiferencia de Luka o la ira desenfrenada de Meiko.

Algunos minutos casi a punto de empezar el concierto, un gran ruido hace que todo mundo se quede callado para preguntarse qué rayos era eso. Había un edificio derrumbándose, gritos de gente de afuera, las paredes se cayeron y con ello una nube de polvo se levantó. No podía ser nada más ni nada menos que los Kagamines en su querida aplanadora, que ahora estaba destruyendo casi la mitad del lugar.

—La próxima vez será un concierto al aire libre— dijo Meiko sosteniendo el puente de su nariz. Al menos había un problema menos.

Luego de que el grupo de logística ayudara un poco a enmendar el daño provocado por los Kagamine, lograron reunir a la gente en el establecimiento incluso algunos vieron los escombros como asientos y el gran hueco que dejó la aplanadora como una buena forma de no morir de calor. El único problema es que la policía se llevó el vehículo y Rin no pudo hacer nada ya que tuvo que recibir un sermón de 10 minutos con Len sobre la importancia de llegar temprano y otras cosas por parte de Meiko.

Después de todo ese desastre, todos los 8 vocaloids se encontraban en fila militar mientras Meiko caminaba frente a ellos una y otra vez. Parecía ser esos momentos de total tensión antes de recibir las palabras de «animo» de su superior o en cambio, todos los insultos que tenía para ellos.

—¡Rin y Len!

—¡S-Sí!

—No quiero más destrucciones provocadas por la aplanadora y espero que no vuelvan a llegar tarde a ningún concierto. ¿Entendido?— los miró con tal furia que ambos rubios tuvieron que abrazarse debido al miedo.

—¡Gumi!— se paró frente a ella sin mirarla tan penetrantemente como a los otros dos. —Por favor, sigue el plan por lo que más quieras— Gumi se encogió de hombros intentando no demostrar miedo, ya había dicho una y otra vez que lo que pasó en la obra el año pasado fue porque quería hacer las cosas más divertidas.

—¡Miku!— su mirada se suavizó un poco. —Intenta por favor actuar como la chica más linda y jodidamente tierna de este lugar—

—¡Bakaito!— Kaito se tensó en su lugar y escondió un helado en su espalda. —Actúa lo más sexy posible y no comas helado en el escenario— para estar lejos de posibles regaños, tuvo que botar su pote de helado lejos sin importarle donde cayera.

—¡Berenjena!— en vez de mostrarse tenso mostró una leve sonrisa. —Haz lo mismo que Bakaito—

—¡Luka! Estás encargada de que todo salga bien— le ordenó a la más normal del grupo. —Y no quiero que tengas problemas con las fans de Gakupo, esos dos son nuestro plan para sobrevivir si las cosas salen mal hoy— Luka acató las ordenes sin mucho interés. Tampoco es como si fuera alguien muy impulsiva.

Al escenario lentamente fueron entrando los antiguos miembros de Vocaloid. Lola, León, Hiyama, Miriam y Sweet Ann se reunieron haciendo una fila frente al público quienes los verían por última vez en un escenario. Todos, incluso Meiko, dieron una reverencia con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de que este sea un gran final para sus aventuras como Vocaloid, esto significaba un nuevo comienzo de jóvenes como ellos. Ahora todo su trabajo aquí había terminado, extrañarían mucho los nervios que sentían en cada concierto, la alegría de recibir halagos de sus fans, la emoción que sentía cada vez que veían las ventas de sus cd's. Las reuniones que terminaban en fiesta luego de cada grabación de una nueva canción, los gritos de alegría que resonaban en casa de Meiko cuando todo salía bien. Esa había sido la mejor época de su vida, las locuras de la juventud ahora fueron reemplazadas con la sabiduría de un adulto y por eso sabían que debían dejar el futuro del grupo en otras personas con sus mismos sueños. La nostalgia lentamente los atrapaba, pero no podían llorar ahora, ya era hora de darle sus metas a la nueva generación.

—¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!— Miriam empezó a hablar.

—Pero ahora es tiempo de nuestra despedida— siguió León.

—Este fue un camino hecho por los sueños de todos nosotros y ahora esos sueños lo tienen estos jóvenes— concluyó Lola, la cual para sorpresa de todos mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Incluso ella podía ponerse sentimental.

—Aprendimos muchas cosas gracias a esta carrera, y ahora a pesar de tener caminos diferentes, recuerden: nuestras canciones siempre se mantendrán para animarlos— sonrió Sweet Ann.

—Además, estos no son los únicos Vocaloids que habrán. Muchos chicos con el mismo amor por la música están en todas partes, intentando expresarse por medio de una canción. Ya sea por medio de otro idioma o de diferente género, todos tienen el mismo amor por la música que nosotros— explicó Hiyama.

—¡Ahora! Sin más preámbulo: El nuevo grupo de Vocaloid—

Por fin era tiempo de que finalmente las nuevas estrellas brillaran como se lo merecían. Luego de un espectáculo de luces que dejarían epiléptico a más de uno, lentamente cada uno de los 8 miembros fue apareciendo en el escenario siendo iluminados por los reflectores que estaban más brillantes de lo normal. Por suerte Neru se encargó de la situación y logró poner la luz más suave, lo último que querían hacer era dejar ciegos a una banda en su primer concierto.

—¡Señores y señoras! Les presentó finalmente a los nuevos integrantes y vocaloids quieren actuaran como nuestro reemplazo— un ruido de tristeza resonó. —No se pongan tristes chicos. Nosotros ya no pertenecemos a esta generación, por eso es tiempo de darle el lugar a nuevas personas. ¡Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado todo este tiempo!—

Dicho esto se retiró junto a los demás dejando atrás un aire de nostalgia pero a la vez de emoción.

—¡U-Un gusto a todos! Soy Hatsune Miku— se presentó la diva con algo de vergüenza.

Cada uno de ellos se fue presentando algo nerviosos pero intentando actuar lo más natural posible.

—¡Esperamos que puedan apoyarnos!— dijeron a la vez con unas pequeñas sonrisas. Se fueron detrás del escenario para comenzar de un vez con el maldito primer concierto.

A los pocos segundos, el sonido de un bajo y una guitarra comenzaron a sonar y con ello el sonido ensordecedor de las fans. Una gran cortina de humo y unas luces tenues de color azul con morado comenzaron a aparecer mostrando a los tres chicos de Vocaloid: Gakupo, Len y Kaito. Quienes tenían una vestimenta diferente y además cada uno tocaba un instrumento. La grave sensual voz de Gakupo comenzó a sonar cantando las primeras líneas de Imitation Black; las chicas estaban más emocionadas que nunca.

Algo gracioso de esto es que Len originalmente iba a usar un vestido blanco ya que así era la idea ─créditos a Rin y a Miku─. A pesar de las réplicas de los tres de no querer cantar nada yaoi para mantener viva su imagen, Meiko sacó un contrato que habían firmado hace unas semanas antes dándoles a entender que ella siempre ganaba.

 _Flashback:_

—¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?!— escandalizó Len al leer la canción y la historia.

—Pues si no te has dado cuenta, se trata de dos seres sobrenaturales enamorados del mismo humano. ¿No te parece genial?— dijo su hermana.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Todos tenemos una imagen que cuidar!—se rehusó Kaito.

—Oh vamos, a las chicas les gustan estas cosas— dijo Rin cruzándose de brazos.—Incluso Miku fue quien me dio la idea—

—Espera ¿qué?— así es como Kaito se quedó en shock.

—Lo siento pero yo no acepto esto. No quiero que después hayan rumores de mi diciendo que soy gay. Eso sería lo peor— al igual que los tres, Gakupo lanzó las hojas.

—Chicos, ustedes tres no pueden negarse— dijo Neru.

—¿Por qué no?— se indignó Len al ver a su novia al lado de las locas fujoshis.

—Porque lo dice en el contrato— respondió Meiko mostrando una copia del tan mencionado contrato. Ahora mismo se encontraban en la disquera haciendo todos los trámites para el concierto.

—En el contrato no decía nada de eso— replicó Kaito.

—¿Leyeron las letras más pequeñas?— cuestionó Meiko. Los tres chicos se miraron confundidos. —Como lo supuse— soltó un suspiro.

—Parece ser que si son idiotas~—

—Aquí dice— volteó el papel usando unas gafas. —«Los nuevos miembros de Vocaloid aceptan hacer canciones con contenido homosexual con sus respectivos límites, tales como: Usar escenas sexuales en el vídeo.»—

—Eso debe ser una mentira— Gakupo la arrebata el papel acercándose lo más posible a la hoja. —¡Carajos!—

—Llamaré a mi abogado— se levantó Len de su asiento dispuesto a «luchar por sus derechos».

—Eso es imposible, yo tengo los mejores abogados de la ciudad— y ante esa sonrisa de superioridad Len no tuvo más opción que rendirse.

 _Fin Flashback._

Al final el vestido tuvo que ser rechazado, ya que Len alegó por toda la semana diciendo « _¡Ya me esforcé mucho para que dejaran de llamarme shota! Si me obligan a usar ese maldito vestido que hace que me parezca a Rin juro que abandono el grupo_ ». Así que tuvieron que ceder ante sus arranques de diva.

Luka veía detrás del escenario como su novio cantaba. No pudo evitar notar el cambio que había tenido a lo largo de estos dos años, por ejemplo, cuando lo volvió a ver después de tantos años, él ni siquiera sabía que las canciones podían contener grandes sentimientos, y ahora, se había vuelto uno de los cantantes más expresivos que había conocido. Además, ya había dejado atrás esa molesta actitud de mujeriego que tanto la sacaba de quicio.

Algo le llamó la atención, o mejor dicho, la molestó de sobremanera. Sobre el escenario estaban cayendo varias prendas femeninas, como si las mujeres se hubieran vuelto locas ante la presentación de ellos tres. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a esas chicas? Tal vez esos tres se veían muy bien, no hay que negar que la combinación de la madurez que demostraba Gakupo y Kaito más la «inocente» apariencia de Len era una gran arma para ganar más fans. ¡Eso no le importaba! Debía mantener la calma, no es como si ellas comenzaran a acosarlos después del concierto o que comenzaran a darles propuestas no muy santas. Se supone que ella debe mantener el control y no hacer nada que pueda ser considerado ilegal e inmaduro.

—Luka-san— la llamó Miku.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me preguntaba ¿qué piensas de esas fans?— aunque la pregunta le pareció rara al principio al instante se dio cuenta de que Miku estaba igual o más celosa que ella.

—Pues me molestan— confesó con enojo. —Pero sé que no debo darle mucha importancia, después de todo, esto pasará en cada concierto— soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Bueno a mí también me molesta un poco— de alguna manera sintió que Miku tuvo un ligero cambio. —Por eso creo que deberíamos darles un ligero castigo—

—¿De qué estás hablando?— cuestionó Luka muy extrañada por ese comportamiento.

—E-Es que estaba pensando si es posible que me ayudes en una pequeña cosa—

Incluso alguien como Miku Hatsune podía tener su lado oscuro.

* * *

Meiko se encontraba revisando que cada cosa estuviera perfecta mientras los chicos continuaban cantando, ahora en el lugar resonaba «Immoral Memory» y las chicas estaban más emocionadas que nunca.

Algo raro estaba pasando, al principio no estaba muy segura de que se trataba pero al pasar los minutos pudo observar como varias chicas comenzaban a caer como si alguien se moviera entre las sombras. Esos movimientos de ninja no podía pertenecerle a nadie más que a la peli rosa del grupo, de seguro los celos de Miku se habían unido con los de ella y ahora este desastre estaba pasando. ¡¿De quién fue la brillante idea de poner a la ninja celosa como encargada?! Oh cierto, había sido ella misma, aunque en ese momento era su mejor opción.

Tenía que actuar rápido o sino las personas comenzarían a irse y sí se volvería un verdadero desastre. Maldijo el día en que Luka le pareció la más normal del grupo.

Sacó de su bolsillo su walkie-tokie y comenzó a hablar.

—A todas las unidades: Tenemos un código rosa. No es ningún simulacro. ¡Código rosa! Hagan algo para arreglar el maldito problema. Cambio—

—¡Como ordene! Ahora mismo iremos a verificar cual es el problema— habló la chillona voz de Rin al otro lado.

—¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de las chicas que están cayendo como si nada?!—

—Ehh…ya vamos a arreglar el problema. Cambio— colgó rápidamente el aparato. —Bueno chicas, parece que Luka se salió de control y es nuestro deber detenerla— avisó Rin mirando a Gumi y a Mei.

—P-Pero no quiero morir en mi primer concierto y antes de presentarme— se quejó la castaña algo asustada.

—Se trata de Luka, mientras tengamos atún estaremos a salvo— comentó con desinterés Gumi.

Las tres chicas fueron a la masacre, quiero decir, al lugar del accidente para ver que tan grave había sido. La escena que vieron era horrible: varias chicas yacían desmayadas en el suelo mientras que Miku simplemente le decía a las personas que se habían «desmayado» sin razón aparente. Rin no podía creer que su casi hermana actuara de esa manera.

—¡Deténganse ahora!— exclamó Rin como si estuviera deteniendo a dos delincuentes. Al lado de Miku apareció Luka quien usaba una larga chaqueta y una gorra para pasar «desapercibida».

—Oh vaya, parece ser que nos descubrieron— comentó Miku algo nerviosa.

—De verdad estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos— comenzó a decir Gumi negando con la cabeza.

—Esto es sólo para proteger a nuestros novios— dijo Luka algo seria.

—Sí, sí. Len está siendo acosado pero no veo a Neru causando estragos como ustedes—

Lo que nadie sabía era que Neru en realidad se encontraba tan distraída con su celular que no se daba cuenta de las cosas. Aunque si estuviera viendo lo que pasaba en ese momento de seguro usaría la luz que dejaría ciego a cualquiera para «ayudar» en la situación.

Volviendo a la escena, Rin y las chicas ya se encontraban desmayadas en el suelo. Al parecer Luka estaba dispuesta a no dejar testigos.

—Oh no, que he hecho— se horrorizó de si misma al ver lo que le había hecho a sus amigas. —Las he traicionado— una atmósfera dramática apareció alrededor de ella.

—Nunca pensé que dejarías llevarte tanto por sus instintos, Megurine— Meiko llegó al lugar de los hechos.

Al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de nada ya que seguían muy pendientes del concierto y no tenía tiempo para problemas estúpidos, habían pagado para ver una banda no para ver como se formaba una escena parecida a una telenovela.

—Esto lo hice por un buen motivo— masculló la peli rosa.

—Claro que no, simplemente te dejaste llevar por sus impulsivos y ahora has provocado algo terrible— luego de esto miró a Miku. —Fue por ella que hiciste esto— señaló a Miku quien mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa; de nuevo se había dejado llevar por los celos y por eso se habían metido en un gran problema.

—Yo…yo…— intentó formular una buena excusa pero al final no obtuvo nada.

—Tenía muchas esperanzas en ti, se supone que serías la líder del grupo, aquella que los guiaría por el camino del bien; serías mi sucesora— narraba dramáticamente como si estuvieran actuando para una novela con temática mafiosa. —Ahora, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, tengo que darte un castigo— se tardó unos segundos en hablar. —Te prohíbo el atún por un mes—

—No puede ser…—cayó de rodillas sintiendo como el mundo se desmoronaba frente a ella.

—Lo siento pero tengo que tomar estas medidas. Ahora mismo contactaré guardas de seguridad que hagan imposible el hecho de que puedas obtener su preciado atún— explicó. —Quitaremos el atún de todas tus tiendas cercanas, prohibiremos que pesques en los lagos de la ciudad o en el mar. Cada vez que vayas al mercado no habrá nada de ese pescado para ti—

Luka se quedó ahí unos momentos sintiéndose muy estúpida por dejarse llevar por Miku. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan celosa e impulsiva podría estar comiendo su preciado atún en este momento, pero ahora era tarde y no podía volver hacia atrás.

Esto simplemente demuestra que nadie puede joder a Meiko Sakine, especialmente si se trata de algo tan importante como esto.

* * *

Los chicos terminaron de presentar sus 3 canciones así que por fin podían darse un merecido descanso e irse de ese lugar lleno de fanáticas locas.

—De acuerdo, es el turno de Gumi y Mei— avisó Meiko yendo al camerino de las chicas. Ahí se encontraban ambas mencionadas ya recuperadas después del golpe de Luka.

—Estoy algo nerviosa por esto— comentó Mei mientras jugaba con su falda.

—No te preocupes, estamos juntas en esto— intentó animarla Gumi mientras tomaba sus manos. —Ahora ¡vamos a dar lo mejor!—

Ambas chicas usaban un traje similar el cual consistía en una blusa y encima un chaleco de color blanco sin mangas que tenía una apariencia esponjosa, la única diferencia es que Gumi usaba una verde claro y Mei una roja. La peli verde usaba una falda de color blanca con boleros al final, mientras que la castaña una de color verde oscuro (casi negro). Además, ambas chicas llevaban medias que llegaban hasta sus muslos; las de Gumi eran de líneas negras y blancas mientras que las de Mei eran totalmente negras. Lucían de verdad muy lindas con ese aspecto, de seguro ahora mismo Mikuo y Yuma estaban lamentando tener que dejarlas salir de esa manera.

La canción «Happy Synthesizer» comenzó a sonar con la melodiosa voz de Mei, la cual tenía un tono algo robótico. Luego de este simple comienzo, ambas chicas comienzan un baile sincronizado mientras suena la música. Esa canción se podía decir que era la más sencilla para los dúos, Meiko en un principio pensó en poner a los Kagamine en ese acto pero a decir verdad pensó que sonaría mucho mejor con tonos de voces más variados, así que al final terminó escogiendo a esas dos.

—Muy bien. Después de esa canción saldrá Rin, Miku y Luka. ¿Entendido?— avisó Nero quien tenía, por alguna extraña razón, un traje parecido a un secretario y el cabello lo tenía recogido en una pequeña coleta; Rin tuvo que contener sus ganas de volverse una especie de Tei.

—Nunca pensé que aceptarías ser el asistente de Meiko por hoy— comentó su novia de este deseando que el mito de que los asistentes de Meiko tienen menos tiempo de vida fuera falso.

—Bueno, mi hermana ayudó mucho con las preparaciones. Yo también quería aportar algo—

—Sólo espero que no mueras hoy—

—Tranquila, no me perderé ninguna de tus presentaciones— le sonrió dulcemente haciendo sonrojar levemente a la rubia.

—N-No digas ese tipo de cosas tan de repente…— murmuró avergonzada.

—De verdad son muy acaramelados— comentó Miku atrás del escenario con su vestuario.

—Si, lo son— susurró Kaito con una mirada algo ida.

—¿Estás bien? Te he notado algo pensativo—

—N-No es nada— contestó apartando su mirada. Su mayor debilidad era que esos ojos lo miraran tan fijamente, sentía que no podía ocultarle nada.

—Luka, vamos, no te pongas tan deprimida— intentó animarla inútilmente Gakupo al verla en un rincón con un aura más deprimente que ha visto en ella.

—No….tendré atún…por un mes— musitó débilmente aun en su mundo lleno de tristeza sin su comida favorita. El samurái se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada para mejorar su ánimo así que simplemente se quedó a su lado el resto del tiempo acariciando su espalda; era lo menos que podía hacer. Ahora tenía que encontrar una forma de convencerla para que se cambiara…

Llegó el turno de las chicas, todos los hombres tenían altas expectativas sobre esto al verlas subir al escenario, después de todo se trataba de un trío que dejaría satisfecho a más de uno: con el aspecto dulce y travieso de Rin, con el aura tierno e inocente que desprendía Miku, y con la apariencia fuerte y madura de Luka era suficiente para que los pervertidos hicieran su presencia. Milagrosamente Luka se recompuso minutos antes de que fuera su turno, ella era una profesional y debía demostrarlo; aunque nadie imaginó que sería capaz de actuar tan natural después de haber perdido la cosa más importante de su vida.

Las chicas aparecieron en el escenario a la vez que la música comenzaba a sonar, cada una de ellas llevaba una ropa que las hacía lucir más rudas de lo normal: Rin llevaba un vestido totalmente negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas junto a unas botas del mismo color y no podía faltar su moño de color blanco. Miku llevaba un vestido similar al de Rin pero con mangas largas y en la parte de abajo tenía muchos más boleros, además sus coletas estaban onduladas. Luka usaba una ropa parecida a la de secretaria de color negro y su cabello estaba recogido a la mitad. Las tres chicas lucían rudas pero hermosas.

Cuando Miku comenzó a cantar, todos se sorprendieron al ver la velocidad con la cual cantaba, eso era algo que muy pocas podían hacer. Se impresionaron aún más cuando Rin y Luka la siguieron al mismo ritmo y no parecía faltarles el aire. Muchos se comenzaron a preguntar de donde habían salido de estas personas.

Después de unos minutos finalmente terminó «Himitsu Keisatsu» y las tres se sintieron feliz de poder interpretarla a la perfección.

El resto de las noches todos los chicos cantaron, algunos solos, otros en dúo, pero no importaba quien saliera, la gente sabría que ninguna presentación los decepcionaría. Pasaron canciones como «Meltdown» «Interviewer» «World's end Dancehall» y muchas otras más. Pero como sabemos todo llega a su final y los chicos saben cómo hacerlo de la mejor manera.

Todos vestían la ropa que los representaba como Vocaloid, una suave melodía comenzó a sonar mientras todos mantenían los ojos cerrados. La primera en cantar fue Luka quien cautivó a todos con su voz que sonaba más dulce de lo normal que era perfecta para ese momento, cada uno de ellos fue uniéndose en cada verso hasta que finalmente todos terminaron cantando juntos el coro. La música comenzó a sonar con más emoción haciendo que las personas pudieran disfrutar más de la voz de cada uno de ellos. Al principio todos tenían sus dudas de que 8 novatos reemplazaran al antiguo Vocaloid, pero al final fue igual de bueno que el anterior.

(Canción: Tell your World)

* * *

El concierto finalmente acabó para decepción de todos pero los chicos estaban feliz de ver que todos lo disfrutaron; incluso las chicas que fueron heridas por Luka. Para celebrar que todo fue un éxito a pesar de todas las dificultades que pasaron al principio, Meiko decidió invitarlos a beber en su casa y aunque todos sabían que les iba a ir muy mal aceptaron.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión una gran sorpresa les esperaba…

—¡Felicidades!— fue lo primero que escucharon cuando entraron pero su cerebro se desconectó un minuto cuando vieron a las personas que estaban ahí: eran sus padres y/o tutores.

—¿Q-Qué hacen aquí tíos?— preguntó Rin acercándose a ellos y al igual que Len estaba muy confundida.

—¿Crees que nos perderíamos su primer concierto? ¡Eso jamás!— la tía Kagamine abrazó a ambos chicos hasta dejarlos sin respiración.

—Se dedicaron a la música al igual que sus padres— dijo su tío.

—¡Y obviamente nosotros también vinimos!— exclamó Rinto junto a la tímida Lenka. La cara de los gemelos era todo un poema. —Oh vamos Lenny, espero que no sigas enfadado por lo de Neru— golpeó amistosamente a su primo con su codo.

—Yo nunca estuve celoso de ti—

—Sí claro— los tres rubios lo miraron sin creerle un poco.

—¡Madre! ¡Padre!— Kaito se acercó con una gran sonrisa a su progenitores quienes lucían de la clase alta, nada parecido a su hijo.

Reira Shion tenía el cabello al igual que su hijo, llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros y recogido de lado. Llevaba un vestido color celeste que acentuaba su fina figura y en ambos brazos llevaba sostenida una tela elegante. Kainen Shion era un hombre alto que pesar de tener varios años todavía tenía una apariencia de hombre joven, sus cabellos azulados se veían levemente desteñidos y portaba un elegante traje, además parecía ser alguien muy educado por la forma en la que se expresaba.

—Mi preciado hijo, parece que sigues los pasos de los Shion— sonrió con ternura su madre.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Parece que la época en donde eras un pequeño niño pasó muy rápido—

—Todavía me pregunto como de esas personas pudo salir un idiota como él— cuestionó Neru intentando deducir si Kaito no era adoptado.

—No pensaba en conocer tan pronto a mis suegros— musitó Miku quien temblaba sin parar.

—Más bien me preocuparía sobre donde están tus padres—

—Bueno, ellos se fueron en un viaje alrededor del mundo cuando gané mi beca en Londres. Simplemente un día le dijeron a onii-chan: "Estás a cargo" y se fueron a las dos horas. Dudo mucho que vengan aquí—

—¿Qué tipo de padres tienes?—

—Simplemente son padres libres— respondió sin estar muy segura de su respuesta.

—Sólo…olvídalo— Neru miró a su alrededor viendo a los padres de Kaito, a los tíos de los Kagamine, hasta llegar a Luka quien hablaba amenamente con los padres de Gakupo. De alguna manera se sintió mal por ella, después de todo Luka había perdido a casi toda su familia y posiblemente el hecho de estar rodeada por los padres de todos sea doloroso. Puede que ella sea una persona fuerte pero incluso alguien podía tener sus momentos de debilidad.

Se sorprendió un poco al verla reír de esa manera como si no sintiera ni una pizca de tristeza, posiblemente ella sólo se estaba preocupando mucho, de seguro Luka sabía como sobrellevar ese tipo de situaciones.

—Así que ¿son granjeros samurái?— volvió a preguntar la peli rosa.

—Algo así. Fui samurái hace muchos años atrás, pero cuando me retiré me dedique a una tranquila vida en el campo—

Kirihito Kamui era el padre de Gakupo. Usaba una especie de yukata y su cabello era blanco debido a los años.

—Fue ahí cuando nos enamoramos— narró con emoción Shiro Kamui. Era una alta mujer de cabello color morado, no lucía para nada como una madre pero ella decía que era gracias a un secreto de su familia sobre la juventud eterna. Luka decidió no preguntar más al respecto.

Los abuelos de Gumi no habían podido ir debido a que podían perderse a la ciudad debido a su edad, además la peli verde no quería que se emocionaran demasiado, tenía miedo de que les diera un infarto en ese momento.

También vinieron los padres de la peli verde, Sakura, una mujer joven de cabellos verdes oscuros y con el cabello un poco más largo que el de su hija de ojos color verde. Natsume Megpoid tenía el cabello de color negro corto y sus ojos eran de color dorado, al parecer su cabello negro no fue heredado por ninguno de sus dos hijos pero se alegró enormemente al ver que si habían heredado sus ojos.

Yuma entabló una conversación con ellos algo nervioso ya que Gumi lo había dejado solo, aunque luchó todas las vacaciones para agradarles, todavía temía hacer algo mal y ganarse todo el odio de la familia de su novia. Gakuko no se encontraba ahí ya que decía que odiaba las malas energías de la ciudad y tampoco quería ver a su hermano.

—Me pregunto dónde estará Mikuo— comentó Mei al no verlo en ninguna parte.

—No lo sé, recuerdo que él estaba con nosotros cuando salimos del concierto— dijo Nero.

—Tal vez lo secuestraron y no nos dimos cuenta— murmuró Rin pareciendo que no le importaba mucho.

—¡Eh!

—No traumen a Mei, por favor— pidió Len.

—De seguro está bien— dijo Rin.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la mansión unos invitados inesperados estaban haciendo su aparición.

—Vaya, vaya. No pensé que estaría en un lugar tan elegante como este— comentó una voz femenina.

—Sólo apresúrense de una vez. Me están haciendo perder el tiempo—

—¿Desde cuándo nuestro hijo se volvió tan frío con nosotros?

—No lo sé cariño, pero sólo debe ser la adolescencia—

—Ya llegamos, así que piensen una buena de forma de saludar antes de hacer algo loco de nuevo…— cuando el peli aqua giró para ver a sus padres se percató de que estos no estaban ahí. Soltó un pesado suspiro ante esto, era muy molesto tener que ser el maduro todo el tiempo.

—¡Hooola cariño!~— todos voltearon a ver la extraña persona que acababa de entrar. Miku se quedó sin palabras al verla, nunca esperó ver a su madre ahí mismo. Estaba en un estado de shock que dejó caer el vaso que sostenía provocando un fuerte ruido que resonó en la habitación debido al silencio que había.

—¿M-M-Mikaela?— exclamaron los dos Kagamines sorprendidos. —¿Y-Y-Yu?—

Mikaela Hatsune era una mujer algo baja, de largo cabello color aguamarino que llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura, su cabello estaba recogido en dos pequeñas coletas en la parte de arriba dándole una apariencia más infantil. Sus ojos eran de un azul verdoso. Llevaba un vestido ligero de color blanco, a simple vista no parecía ser la madre de dos adolescentes. Yuukito Hastune era un hombre alto, de cabello color azul claro, tenía los ojos de color verdes oscuros rozando el negro. Vestía un poco más formal que su esposa pero aun así lucía como alguien joven; muchos padres sintieron un poco de envidia al verlos, ellos si tenían la juventud eterna.

—¡Miku-chan! ¡Ahí estás!— rápidamente corrió a abrazarla. —Estuviste genial en ese concierto, tu padre y yo escuchamos todas las canciones en la radio— comentó ella con una sonrisa sin dejarla de abrazar.

—¿D-De verdad? No sabía que nuestro concierto estaba en la radio— murmuró ya saliendo de su shock.

—No lo está— contestó su padre dejando a todos en blanco. —Pero logramos hacerlo de algún modo—

—¿Qué hicieron?— se preguntó Meiko enojada.

—Onee-sama, por favor cálmate. Estamos en una reunión familiar—

—Déjelos en paz. Desde siempre hacen este tipo de cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias— comentó Mikuo.

—¡Mikuo! ¿Dónde estabas?—

—Cuando terminó el concierto recibí un llamado de ellos, así que fui a verlos. Siento por desaparecer de repente— acarició dulcemente su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—N-No te preocupes—

—¿Quién diría que mi hijo estaba saliendo con una chica tan linda?— el padre de él se acercó para abrazarlo por los hombros mientras miraba a Mei. —Un gusto conocerte, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo— le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? B-B-Bueno, en realidad Mikuo es quien cuida de mi— dijo mientras correspondía al apretón de manos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿En serio? Quien diría que mi hijo sería capaz de cuidar a una hermosa jovencita— soltó una carcajada mientras palmeaba la espalda de su hijo. —Me alegra oír que ya tienes novia, tu madre y yo temíamos que fueras del otro bando— otra sonora carcajada salió de sus labios provocando un ambiente algo incómodo ante los ojos de Mikuo.

—Mejor te presento a mi madre. Vamos Mei— tomó la muñeca de la chica y se retiraron rápidamente de ahí.

—F-Fue un placer conocerlo, señor— dijo torpemente mientras era arrastrada.

Mei se sentía algo nerviosa de conocer a la madre de Mikuo, no sabía que se iban a conocer de esta manera en una fiesta improvisada y sobre todo, se sentía nerviosa ya que su novio no había mencionado ninguna palabra sobre sus padres desde que lo conocía. Al pensar en eso se preguntó si de verdad él confiaba lo suficientemente en ella, pero al parecer no era así o eso le dio a entender cuando ni siquiera le comentó sobre que su madre tenía ese tipo de personalidad. En pocas palabras, conocía muy poco del pasado de Mikuo.

—Mamá, quiero presentarte a Mei— la castaña se asomó con cierta timidez desde la espalda de Mikuo. Cuando la mujer la vio una gran sonrisa surco su rostro.

—Vamos cariño, muéstrate, no te haré daño— le sonrió dulcemente mientras le extendía la mano.

—U-Un gusto conocerla, señora— aceptó su mano mientras salía de su «escondite».

—¿Señora? Cariño no me llames de esa manera, me hace sentir como una anciana— hizo un puchero algo infantil mientras negaba con su cabeza. —Llámame Mikaela solamente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—M-Mei Sakine—

—Parece que eres muy tímida por lo que veo, Mei-chan— miró a Mikuo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. —Así que ¿esta es la chica que me comentaste de camino aquí?—

—Sí, ella es mi novia— dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de ella.

Mei se mostró un poco sorprendida de esto, pensó que a él le tomaría mucho más tiempo confesarle a sus padres sobre su relación. No era un secreto para nadie que ellos dos estaban saliendo, pero era muy raro que Mikuo hablara sobre ese tema, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que no suele decir nada a personas que lo molestan mucho; y sus padres parecían ser ese tipo de persona.

—No sabía que les habías hablado de mi— murmuró por lo bajo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—¿Cómo no les iba a hablar de ti? Eres mi novia después de todo— dijo levemente sonrojado.

—Todavía recuerdo la sorpresa cuando me lo dijo, en serio, pensé que iba a morir solo o con otro hombre—

—¡Mamá!—

—Tranquilo, nunca diré algo que te deje mal frente a tu novia— luego de eso miró a Miku quien observaba todo con una sonrisa. —¿Y tú, hija? ¿Tienes un apuesto novio al cual presentarme?—

—Bueno...—

* * *

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que tienen un mal presentimiento sobre algo sin razón alguna? Pues esto le estaba pasando ahora a Kaito. Estaba felizmente hablando con Gakupo y de repente siente como su vida corría peligro. Quería correr, esconderse, comer helado como nunca y saber por qué carajos se sentía de esa manera. Tal vez era por el hecho de que los padres de Miku habían venido, bueno al menos ya había encontrado la respuesta, ahora ¿qué carajos haría para no arruinarlo todo y que posiblemente hagan su relación con Miku algo imposible?

—Gakupo, si llego a morir espero que des un buen discurso en mi funeral—

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Sólo es un pequeño presentimiento—

Gakupo simplemente arqueó una ceja extrañado por la actitud de su amigo. Parece que estaba sintiendo los nervios de cuando conoces a los padres de tu novia, él no tuvo que sufrir eso lamentablemente, pero por experiencias de otros amigos sabía que era algo terrible.

—Kaito, ven aquí un momento— lo llamó Miku quien se encontraba con toda su familia y con Mei.

—Y aquí llegó el momento de mi muerte….—

—Todo irá bien, además Mei también está ahí, así que no estás solo en esto—

—Gracias…—

Se acercó a los Hatsune sintiendo como al ambiente se ponía más pesado por alguna razón. Miró de reojo a Mikuo quien poseía ─según él─ una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno, luego miró al padre quien lo miraba con rudeza y luego a la madre, quien seguía con su sonrisa infantil. Mei le lanzó una mirada de compasión, sabía que al peli azul le tocaría lo más duro. Después de todo es más difícil aceptar a los novios de la hija menor.

—U-Un gusto, soy Kaito Shion— se presentó formalmente.

—Oh vaya, ¿así que eres el novio de Miku-chan?—

—S-Sí—

—¡Qué alegría!—

—¿Eh?— pronunció Mikuo sin tener idea alguna de como interpretar esa reacción.

—Se ve que eres todo un caballero— tomó ambas manos de Kaito. —Se ve que Miku-chan está en buenas manos contigo—

—G-G-Gracias, Mikaela-san— balbuceó algo avergonzado.

Por dentro se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¡La madre lo había aceptado! Eso sólo significaba un punto a favor para él en contra de Mikuo. Ahora ese idiota no podría detener el amor que Miku y él se sentían, ahora lo más difícil sería convencer al padre.

—Bueno, si Mikaela piensa que es bueno para Miku-chan, entonces parece que ya eres parte de la familia, chico— palmeó su espalda gentilmente.

¡Ya se había ganado a los dos! « _¡En tu cara, Mikuo!_ »

—E-Esperen. ¿Qué tal si es un pervertido que sólo piensa aprovecharse de Miku?

—Kaito-kun, ¿eres un pervertido que quiere aprovecharse de nuestra hija?—

—No—

—¿Si ves? No hay de qué preocuparse— a veces se impresionaba de ver a sus padres actuar tan desinteresadamente.

—¡Sean más responsables!— los regañó pero fue cruelmente ignorado cuando sus progenitores comenzaron a hablar amenamente con Kaito. —Y es por eso que yo tuve que ocuparme de Miku…—

—N-No te preocupes Mikuo. Dudo mucho que Kaito le haga daño a Miku, es obvio que la ama de verdad— intentó Mei arreglar el ánimo de su novio.

—¿También te fuiste a su lado?— le preguntó con un aura deprimente, la cual decía claramente: « _sólo quiero proteger a mi hermana menor de los malditos pervertidos que se quieren aprovechar de ella_ ». Ser el hermano mayor no era nada fácil.

—Parece que Mikuo-dono se unirá al grupo de los «hermanos mayores incomprendidos»— comentó Gakupo viendo la situación de lejos.

—¡Es tiempo de iniciarlo al grupo!— exclamó Gumiya de repente acomodando sus gafas.

—Siento que debo alejarme de aquí antes de que la estupidez se me contagie— comentó por lo bajo el peli aqua.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas dices tan de repente?— preguntó Mei algo extrañada por ese comportamiento.

—Sólo es un presentimiento—

* * *

—Así que…¿son violinista profesionales de Londres?— preguntó Miku hablando con los padres de Kaito. Después de que ella le presentara su novio a sus padres las cosas habían ido relativamente bien, así que pensó que era tiempo de entablar una conversación con sus suegros; le pareció increíble no morir de vergüenza cuando los conoció.

—Sí, por eso Kaito se interesó en la música desde muy pequeño, pero no era muy bueno tocando instrumentos así que decidimos probar con el canto, debido a eso mismo lo metimos a esa escuela prestigiosa. Por eso me siento tan orgullosa de ver como ahora forma parte de un grupo tan importante como este— narró Reira con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se ve que fue la mejor opción, si no fuera por eso él no habría conocido a una jovencita tan educada como tú— le sonrió paternalmente Kainen.

—N-No creo que sea del todo cierto— comenzó a decir Miku con timidez. —Aun si no nos hubiéramos conocido en ese lugar, creo que si el destino hubiera querido, ambos nos hubiéramos conocido en una situación distinta y en un ambiente distinto. Mi madre siempre me decía que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, se pueden conocer en cualquier momento y lugar— sonrió dulcemente, al percatarse de lo que dijo se sonrojo levemente. —B-Bueno, está bien si ustedes no lo creen…—

—Un romántico pensamiento, querida—

—Sí, la forma que tienes que expresarte es la forma más pura de expresar el amor adolescente. Nosotros siempre pensamos que ese «amor de verano» es la inspiración para casi todas las historias de amor— comentó con una sonrisa Kainen.

Miku soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa, al menos las cosas no habían sido tan complicadas como pensó. Aunque, ver a unos suegros que se ven que es de la alta clase no es para poner tranquilos a cualquiera.

* * *

—Es un placer verlos de nuevo, chicos— saludaron los tíos Kagamine a los hermanos Akita.

—Lo mismo digo, tía— saludó con confianza Nero, su hermana simplemente asintió.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿no vinieron sus padres?— preguntó Rinto algo curioso mientras posaba brazo en el hombro de Neru; esto lo hacía claramente para molestar a Len.

—Bueno…— comenzó a decir Nero algo incómodo rascando su nuca.

—Ellos tenían asuntos que atender, así que no pudieron venir— respondió Len en su lugar mientras apartaba a Rinto de un movimiento, el cual causó que su primo se golpeara con su propia mano.

—Ya veo, esperaba conocerlos el día de hoy— comentó con una sonrisa.

—En otra ocasión será, tío— « _cuando mejoremos nuestra relación con ellos, quizás_ »

—Si me disculpan, iré a tomar algo de aire. Comenzó a oler a alcohol— mencionó Neru señalando a Meiko junto a los padres de Gakupo bebiendo de una botella de sake, debido a esto Luka le prohibió rotundamente a Gakupo la bebida, no iba a soportar a una familia de borrachos.

Neru se retiró del lugar antes de que la charla se reanudara. Len, como siempre, estaba dispuesto a ir a hablar con ella, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Sé que es tu obligación como novio preocuparte por ella, pero creo que yo también tengo el derecho de hablar de estos temas con ella— le dijo Rin confundiendo un poco a Len. ¿Desde cuándo ella no lo obligaba a él a hacer estas cosas? De seguro se traía algo entre manos.

Rin como había dicho, siguió a Neru de cerca. De seguro muchos se preguntaran por qué ella fue en vez de Len, la razón era muy sencilla: quería actuar como una mejor amiga. Tal vez era una excusa poco aceptable pero era la verdad. Le alegraba mucho que su hermano fuera tan atento con ella, pero él no siempre podía estar ahí para ella ─tal vez algún día muera de repente o quien sabe─ así que ella debía tener experiencia a partir de ahora para tratar esas charlas serias con Neru. Además, también Len y Nero debían compartir tiempo como amigos.

La Akita se había dirigido al jardín trasero que poseía la mansión. Se veía hermoso cuando la luna lo iluminaba dándole a la vez un aspecto tranquilo.

—Neru—

—¿Rin? Pensé que como siempre el insistente de tu hermano vendría— comentó con indiferencia, aunque ya conociéndola por tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de que deseaba que él hubiera venido.

—Pues lamentablemente no, mi pequeña dama— se posicionó al lado de ella mirando el cielo. —¿Cómo van las cosas con tus padres?—

—Normal, supongo—

—Pensé que cuando fuiste a casa ese tiempo ya las cosas se habían solucionado—

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero creo que aun con el hecho de que me escapé de casa no les importó en lo absoluto que volviera. Simplemente cuando me vieron ahí parada me miraron con indiferencia y pronunciaron: « _por fin te apareces_ »—

Rin pudo ver la ira que estaba reprimiendo Neru. Realmente no hablaron mucho de lo que pasó en ese tiempo que ellos estuvieron lejos, ya que se notaba que era un tema que no quería mencionar mucho además de que simplemente pensaban en lo feliz que estaban de volverlos a ver, así que con el tiempo lo fueron olvidando un poco.

—Así que ¿aun con eso decidiste pasar esos últimos meses allá?

—Pensé que simplemente actuaban así porque estaban enojados conmigo, por eso me dije que las cosas mejorarían con los días. No pasó nada de eso— soltó un suspiro mientras acomodaba su flequillo. —Estaban siempre fuera de casa trabajando, Naru nos contó que desde que escapamos ellos habían hecho eso, supongo que se sentía culpables por ello. Cada vez que llegaban de nuevo, no aparecían en la cena y siempre estaban cansados, así que realmente fue más bien un viaje para hablar más con Naru realmente—

Neru podía llegar a ser una persona reservada y que parecía que le daba igual todo lo que pasará, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo una persona con sentimientos. Era lógico pensar que se sentía mal porque su viaje había sido un fracaso, tal vez por eso decidió no hablar al respecto y Nero también respeto eso decidiendo no decir nada tampoco. De alguna manera Rin podía casi afirmar que este tema era un golpe para su orgullo: se alejó de todas las personas que quería un tiempo para intentar cumplir una misión que jamás se completó. Ya sabía porqué cuando le preguntó a Nero como les fue, éste sólo les dijo un simple «bien».

—Debió ser muy frustrante ¿no?— miró de reojo a su amiga. —Sé muy bien que no tenías una buena relación tus padres, pero siguen siendo tus padres y puede que no parezca pero ellos te quieren, sólo que no saben como demostrar cariño o a veces olvidan como tratar a sus hijos— dijo con una sonrisa. —Así que te recomiendo que sigas intentando, es mejor que ahora hagas algo que cuando ellos ya no estén lamentes no haber mejorado la relación—

—Pero ¿y sí jamás logro hacerlo?—

—Entonces recuerda que tienes otra familia la cual te adora y jamás te dejará sola. Por ejemplo, yo nunca conocí a mis padres, pero aún así mis tíos dieron lo mejor para que eso no me afectara—

—Ya veo, tal vez si deba intentarlo. Gracias— le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes Neru-chan. Si fuera un hombre ya me habría enamorado de ti— dijo en un tono burlón.

—¡N-No digas esas cosas!— regañó frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de volver, de seguro ya algo loco habrá pasado y tú aquí sin poder grabarlo—

Neru asintió mientras seguía a Rin. No podía rendirse tan fácil, tenía que hablar apropiadamente con sus padres un día de estos aun si estos la seguían rechazando, debía dejar que la cobardía alejara más a su rota familia.

* * *

La noche pasó sin más desastres, los padres de todos se conocieron entre sí y mientras nadie miraba hicieron apuestas para ver quien se iba primero del grupo, sólo agregaré que hubo una pelea verbal lo más educada posible ─gracias a Kainen quien debía seguir siendo un caballero ante todo─, sobre quienes serían los primeros en irse por tener su propia fama como solistas. A pesar de la pequeña pelea, bebieron, cantaron y rieron como antaño, celebrando el hecho de que sus hijos habían logrado sus sueños.

—Ya veo que todo es de familia— comentó Meiko uniéndose a la fiesta.

Los chicos celebraron al igual que sus padres olvidando por unos momentos la ansiedad y temor que sintieron antes del concierto. Rinto intentó muchas veces hablar con Neru pero fue imposible, Len le había puesto un tipo de orden de alejamiento a su propio primo, pero esto se convirtió rápidamente en su contra cuando llegó Dell y Haku. Tal vez él albino no tuviera intenciones con su amada tsundere, pero aceptémoslo, Len es el chico más celoso del grupo.

—Así que, Neru ¿cómo te fue en el concierto?— preguntó el albino mientras tomaba un largo mechón de su cabello y comenzaba a jugar con él.

—De verdad el cabello de Neru-chan es muy lindo~— comentó Rinto aprovechando la distracción de Len para acercarse a ella.

Para el Kagamine, ver a dos chicos lindos tocando el cabello de su novia no le ayudó mucho para calmar sus grandes celos.

—¿Qué te pasa Len?—

—N-Nada— masculló intentando controlar su enojo. Los chicos seguían jugando con su cabello. —¿Acaso no te molesta?

—No, me da igual—

Luego de unos momentos podemos ver a Len golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. Simplemente no podía alejar a los dos a la vez ¡era muy difícil!

—Es tan divertido molestar a Len-kun— comentó con burla Rinto.

—Ni que lo digas. Recuerdo una vez que bromeé sobre que me gustaba Neru y con eso logré que él admitiera que la amara—

—¿En serio? Ahora eres mi mayor ídolo, Dell-senpai— murmuró con emoción.

Nada bueno le traería esta unión al Kagamine.

Después de esa fiesta donde pasaron tantos momentos tensos para el Kagamine, donde las bromas de Rin y Rinto abundaron y dónde se vio realmente que el espíritu fiestero venía de familia, la noche acabó finalmente. Algunos se quedaron en las tantas habitaciones que habían en la mansión, algunos se quedaron simplemente tendidos en el suelo o en las escaleras debido a lo ebrios que estaban. Los chicos no podían estar más avergonzados.

* * *

Se suponía que era una tranquila mañana, donde podrías dormir todo lo que quisieras y luego hacer de vago todo el día sin importar que dijeran los demás. Pero recordemos que estamos en la mansión de Meiko; nada sería tranquilo esa mañana.

—¡Despierten todos!— usó un sartén una cuchara para hacer el mayor ruido posible. Todos salieron de su habitación con un visible mal humor y ojeras, otros más flojos como Rinto, Dell y Haku simplemente decidieron ignorar ese ruido para seguir durmiendo.

—¿Por qué nos despiertas tan temprano?— preguntó enojada Rin.

—Porque tengo grandes noticias— avisó mientras le tiraba un periódico. —Léelo en voz alta, por favor—

El periódico decía lo siguiente:

 _«¡Gran desastre en el inicio de un concierto!_

 _Al parecer dos integrantes de la banda ocasionaron muchos daños al establecimiento al hacer su entrada, todavía no se sabe cual es la suma total de sus daños ya que además tienen un montón de multas por conducir una aplanadora._

 _Una de las integrantes del grupo, Megurine Luka, obtuvo varias demandas por golpear a varias chicas en pleno concierto. Todavía no se sabe tal motivo de sus actos y tampoco se sabe si de verdad fue ella, pero muchos afirman haber visto antes de desmayarse una cabellera rosa antes de desmayarse._

 _Muchos fans se quejaron de que la luz estaba excesivamente brillante en algunas ocasiones, especialmente cuando se trataba de Len Kagamine ¿acaso hay una fanática de él trabajando tras el escenario?…»_

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a las dos últimas mencionadas.

—Oh vaya, no pensé que estarías tan celosa— dijo el samurái abrazándola por la espalda.

—¡Cállate!

—Yo tengo la excusa de que no sabía utilizarlo bien— se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pero dijiste que sí sabías!— replicaron todos al unísono.

—Mejor yo continuo leyendo— tomó el periódico mientras carraspeaba un poco.

« _Este ha sido uno de los conciertos con más desastres en su primera vez. ¡Se ve que estos chicos están llenos de energía! Sólo esperemos que no terminen destruyendo más cosas a partir de ahora. Deberían enseñarle a conducir más adecuadamente a sus cantantes y además, aprender a controlar a sus mujeres. No sería bonito ver este tipo de accidentes_.»

Muchos se quedaron en blanco ante esto ¿al final si había sido algo bueno o malo? Eso nunca lo sabrían, los periodistas eran muy difíciles de descifrar cuando no se trataban de escándalos; aunque esto era un escándalo, no era el tipo de escándalo al cual se referían.

—Así que…— comenzó a decir Mei temiendo por lo que su gran hermana tenía por decir.

—No sé como sentirme con ustedes— dijo. —En primer lugar: destruyen el edificio del concierto. Segundo: tengo un problema grave de celos y traición. Tercero: tengo un equipo técnico del asco. Cuarto: no sé que carajos pensé al escogerlos a ustedes— soltó un largo suspiro mientras todos se volvían más pequeños en sus lugares. —Pero, es el mejor primer concierto que he visto en toda mi vida— lanzó una gran carcajada que hizo confundir a todos.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Luka.

—Quiero decir que un primer concierto casi nunca sale bien y este fue el peor inicio de todos, pero al final a la gente le gustó y eso es lo que cuenta al final. Sólo quiero decir que estoy orgullosa de ustedes chicos—

—¿Estás queriendo decir que fue el peor primer concierto pero fue bueno?— cuestionó Len.

—Exacto, sólo pasaron cosas externas, nunca pasó algo que afectara directamente la presentación. Recuerdo que en mi primer concierto me dio tal ataque de pánico que casi huyo—

—Pues bueno, parece que tenemos que celebrar por su nuevo logro— dijo el tío Kagamine.

—Es verdad, haré un gran desayuno para todos— dijo Lenka con una sonrisa.

—¡Nosotras te ayudamos!— dijeron las madres.

Este era uno de los mejores desayunos que habían probado en toda su vida, el desayuno fue realmente tranquilo pero animado a la vez. Cuando terminaron, todos se prepararon para irse de nuevo a sus casas y prepararse para las nuevas cosas que traería su nueva carrera musical.

—Por cierto chicos— comenzó a decir Meiko en la puerta. —Mañana iremos a la escuela de nuevo—

—¡¿Qué?!

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Haruka: Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo de esta segunda temporada, se qué estos capítulos son más cortos que los últimos de la primera temporada pero el siguiente creo que será más largo ya que daré indicios de nuevas cosas.**

 **Rin: Y por eso necesitamos su ayuda para agregar más vocaloids, si quieren pongalo en los comentarios o manden un PM a la página.**

 **Luka: Ahora como siempre responderemos reviews:**

 **AkitaCami02: ¡Cami-chan! De verdad siento que hayas llegado tarde pero bueno, al menos lo leíste, por eso este lo subo un poco más temprano x'D Las cosas cambian al igual que el rol de los Kagamine (?) Nero celoso es una ternurita, y verás muchos de estos esta temporada ewe. Muchas cosas locas pasaron y todo es culpa de Meiko-sama, ella es la pro del grupo, aunque admitamos que todos son unos loquishos xD. Te dije que lo subiría en un mes y aquí está, aunque creo que moriré de sueño en cualquier momento x.x**

 **Rukiaorihime1: Me alegro mucho que estés siguiendo mi historia, tu comentario me hace más feliz y animada para seguir escribiendo owo. Y te digo que ese chico extranjero traerá muchas sorpresas consigo~**

 **Kyoko Katsuragi: I miss you too (?) Al menos me alegra ver que lo leíste *^* Aquí tienes el tan esperado primer concierto, espero que sea de tu agrado x'3.**

 **Guest: Sé perfectamente que ellos son Fanloids, y si lees bien mi historia verás que realmente ellos no son del grupo Vocaloid como tal. Pero ¿qué tiene de malo que los ponga en mi historia? Me da igual si son sólo apariencia para ti, pero para mi ellos tienen mucho más que un simple avatar. Mejor no me pondré a discutir aquí por respeto...**

 **Dejando el último comentario atrás ¿qué les pareció? Lo del concierto no sé si de verdad pasara así pero no conozco mucho de ellos y pues tampoco pude investigar muy bien que digamos. Disculpen si encuentran errores por ahí pero de verdad siento que moriré de sueño en cualquier momento =A=**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~ Recuerden dejar reviews para que tenga más inspiración (?) Ella no trabaja gratis.**

 **Campaña: Para que inspiración-sama vuelva.**

 **Deje su respectivo review, recuerde, ella no trabaja gratis...**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Haruka: Iba tan bien siendo puntual...hasta que la nación de los finales atacó.**

 **Rin: Así que por eso, recuerden: Haruka nunca cumplirá completamente con lo que dice.**

 **Luka: De todas formas dejó un mensaje en la página explicando todo y también anunció los proyectos en los cuales estaba trabajando.**

 **Haruka: Espero que disfruten este capítulo, aunque a mi me parecer no me convenció mucho que digamos uwu.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños a nuestra tsundere adicta al celular!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

 _ **¡De Vuelta a la Escuela!**_

Los chicos miraron la escuela que se encontraba frente a ellos. Esta era la segunda vez que venían luego de su reunión con Mei, se sentían realmente ansiosos por volver de nuevo ahí. Se preguntaban cuáles nuevas aventuras tendrían en ese lugar.

Habían llegado un poco más temprano de lo normal ya que Meiko tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirles antes de que iniciaran las clases ahí, eso sólo significaba que tendrían que hacer el trabajo de profesores el día de hoy o algo por el estilo. Yuma y Mikuo no habían ido ya que no querían tener que involucrarse con Meiko, de alguna manera ella les daba demasiado miedo en lo que respectaba a su dignidad.

Cuando entraron miraron curiosos los salones y los pasillos, recordando los innumerables momentos que ahí pasaron. Luka recordaba los celos que sentía al ver a Gakupo y Lily hablar en el pasillo, Gumi recordó cuando Yuma se le declaró aquella vez, Len recordaba cuando se enteraron que Nero y Neru eran de Utauloid y todo la polémica que se formó por eso. Cada vez que Rin y Nero se quedaban hablando en el pasillo ocasionando que llegaran tarde algunas veces. Mei recordaba los eventos tan divertidos que se daban en este lugar y también cuando Mikuo la salvaba de sus acosadoras. Neru recordó la primera vez que conoció a Len y de lo mal que lo había trato la primera vez que le habló. Cada uno de ellos había formado importantes recuerdos por más simples que fueran.

—¿Dónde se supone que debemos ir?— preguntó Neru.

—Creo que en el auditorio, ahí harán la ceremonia de bienvenida— respondió Len.

—¿Ceremonia de bienvenida? ¡Qué injusticia! A nosotros sólo nos hicieron entrar al salón— se quejó Rin mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Las cosas cambian— comentó Nero de manera insegura.

—¿Por qué creen que nos hizo volver aquí?— preguntó Miku.

—Quien sabe, tal vez nos quiere obligar a trabajar como profesores o alguna cosa rara como siempre— contestó Luka.

—Debería…— Gumi no pudo completar la oración ya que sintió como alguien chocaba contra ella.

—¡L-L-Lo siento! Rayos, estoy llegando tarde— masculló el chico mientras daba una reverencia de disculpa.

—¿Zhiyu?

—¡Rin-senpai!— una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico. —¡Qué alegría verla aquí! Estaba pensando en visitarla después de la escuela— mencionó mientras tomaba sus dos manos y se acercaba a ella de una manera que no le agradaba para nada a Nero.

—Y aquí es cuando se va al carajo el Nero amable— comentó por lo bajo Kaito recordando lo que pasó con Mikuo hace un año.

—Rin, nunca me habías presentado este chico antes— masculló Nero con una falsa sonrisa mientras rodeaba a su novia con un brazo. —Un gusto, soy Nero Akita—

—U-Un gusto conocerlo, Nero-san. Soy Zhiyu Moke— se presentó de manera educada mientras quitaba sus manos de las de Rin para saludarlo apropiadamente. —Oh ya veo, así que este era tu novio, Rin-senpai—

—Sí, es él— dijo algo avergonzada.

Un ambiente algo incómodo apareció. Por una parte Nero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alejar a su Rin de ese maldito shota que de seguro tenía intenciones nada santas con ella, nunca te podías confiar de los shotas ─sin contar a Len─. Rin se encontraba algo incómoda debido a la actitud que Nero estaba tomando en ese momento, de verdad le gustaba que se mostrara interesado en ella de esa forma pero tampoco quería que Zhiyu terminara por alejarse de ella debido a esto. Los otros, en cambio, simplemente estaban disfrutando la escena esperando que algo interesante pasara. Zhiyu no tenía idea alguna de con quienes se había encontrado ni la situación tan incómoda que había formado...

—¡Oh verdad! ¡Estoy llegando tarde!—

—¡Rayos! Nosotros también— dijo de repente Gakupo. —Meiko nos dijo que estuviéramos justo cuando empezara la ceremonia—

—¡Corramos por nuestra vida, sirvientes!—

—E-Esperen ¡no me dejen atrás!— gritó el peli negro mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando alcanzarlos.

Después de una larga carrera, los chicos llegaron jadeando, pero por lo menos llegaron. Cuando abrieron las puertas la mayoría de los nuevos estudiantes los miraron impresionados y los murmullos comenzaron. Mientras Zhiyu iba a sentarse junto a otros estudiantes, los otros fueron detrás de la tarima dispuestos a recibir el sermón de Meiko por haber llegado tarde.

—Por fin llegan chicos— saludó con cierta molestia. —De verdad ustedes deben saber llegar temprano o no llegaran lejos— suspiró cansada. —Pero después les daré su regaño. Vayan por ahí hasta que los llame—

—¿No vamos a estar en la ceremonia?— preguntó Kaito.

—No, claro que no—

—¿Por qué?—

—Después les diré la razón. Ahora váyanse que la ceremonia está por comenzar— literalmente los sacó a patadas de ahí.

Los 10 chicos al ver que fueron echados de lo que se suponía que era el evento más importante antes de las vacaciones, se fueron a recorrer la gran escuela al no tener nada más que hacer.

—¿Por qué dice que vengamos antes de la ceremonia si de todas formas nos va a echar?— cuestionó Rin haciendo un puchero.

—Tal vez de verdad la hicimos enfadar— respondió Mei.

—Aunque ¿no han notado que Meiko está actuando más responsable últimamente?— preguntó Gumi.

—¿En serio? No lo había notado— dijo Neru.

—Yo si lo he notado un poco, ahora está actuando más como ¿una madre?— comentó Luka algo insegura de lo último.

—Tal vez ya le salió el lado maternal— bromeó Gakupo.

—Aunque ahora quiero hacer algo realmente genial— pensó Rin en voz alta.

—¿Cómo qué?— preguntó Nero.

—¡Qué cantemos todos juntos en la azotea!— exclamó emocionada.

—Pero ¿deberíamos?— dijo Miku.

—Oh vamos, es un sueño que siempre he querido realizar— y ahí estaban los tan famosos ojos de cachorro. —Además, ya somos graduados de esta escuela, debemos hacer algo genial para que los nuevos estudiantes nos reconozcan como sus senpais—

—Ya somos Vocaloid, creo que eso debe ser suficiente— replicó Len.

—Yo apoyo a Rin, debemos hacer algo jodidamente genial para que nos amen más— apoyó la peli verde.

—Pero ¿cuál canción sería? No podemos cantar algo de la nada— dijo Neru.

Todos se pusieron a pensar ante esto, realmente no tenían nada.

—¿Chicos?—

—¿IA?—

—Es una sorpresa verlos aquí realmente, pensé que era la única que vendría aquí hoy—

—Meiko-san nos llamó. ¿Por qué viniste hoy aquí?— preguntó Rin.

—Pues Meiko-san quería contratarme como maestra de reemplazo, así que aquí estoy para firmar mis condiciones—

—Entonces eso significa que ¿onii-sama también vino?

Justo en ese momento la cara de IA se transforma en una de molestia y fastidio al recordar que el idiota peli verde había venido con ella para «apoyarla», odiaba a ese acosador con todo su ser.

—Por favor no lo invoques, me ha costado mucho quitármelo de encima—

—No digas eso. Luka-san y onii-chan tenían esa misma relación y míralos— señaló a la mencionada pareja. Luka al notar esto mira hacia otro lado algo sonrojada mientras que Gakupo, intentando ser cariñoso, es rechazado cruelmente por ésta.

—Nunca podrá gustarme un idiota como él— masculló por lo bajo.

—Yo decía lo mismo, pero mírame— comentó Luka soltando un leve suspiro.

—E-Eso es diferente—

—Aunque tiene algo de razón— mencionó Neru. —Ellos dos tienen una bonita historia del pasado—

—Gracias por….

—Aun así no veo por qué no sales con Gumiya—

La cara de IA se convirtió en un dilema en ese momento. A ella no le podía gustar un idiota como él, es decir, era un acosador, no respetaba su espacio personal, siempre la intentaba sacar de su tan amada burbuja de soledad. Tal vez Seeu se esforzara mucho en hacer que se volviera alguien sociable pero si ni su mejor amiga es capaz de hacer que se vuelva una persona «normal» entonces un idiota como él tampoco podría lograrlo. Además, había una razón por la cual no podía enamorarse de Gumiya y esa era una razón muy sencilla y a la vez vergonzosa: le gustaba su mejor amiga. Sí, sonaba muy raro tomando en cuenta que ella era una maldita asocial, pero fue algo que simplemente pasó y ya, tampoco es como si lo hubiera deseado.

Por eso no podía enamorarse de él, ya tenía alguien a quien amar y era suficiente para ella estar a su lado siempre. Por eso debía mantenerlo como un secreto.

—IA-san ¿estás bien?— preguntó preocupado Nero al verla tan roja.

—S-Si lo estoy— respondió nerviosa.

—Oh vaya, esa cara me parece a alguien que está enamorado~— canturreó Rin.

—Por favor no empieces con tus planes de cúpido— pidió Kaito.

—No digas eso. Por mí casi todas las parejas se formaron—

Un silencio incómodo inundó el ambiente en ese momento haciendo que Rin tuviera un mal presentimiento.

—A decir verdad…— comenzó Gakupo.

—Tu ayuda…— siguió Gumi.

—Fue totalmente inútil— dijo Len.

En ese momento algo en Rin se rompió, como si lo único en lo que fuera realmente buena y le gustara no hubiera significado nada en toda su vida.

—No sean tan rudos chicos— pidió Miku.

—Tú no fuiste inútil, a veces ayudabas a crear un buen ambiente para que las escenas románticas se desarrollaran— intentó animarla Mei.

—¿En serio?

—Sí—

—¡No soy tan inútil!— exclamó totalmente recompuesta.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?— se preguntó IA al ver la extraña escena que se había formado en ese momento. —En fin, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo que ir a ver un productor—

—¿Un productor? ¿Quién?— preguntó Nero.

—Se llama Jin, al parecer sacara una saga de canciones y quiere que interprete a algunas— se encogió de hombros.

—¡Lo recuerdo! Él también me llamó una vez para eso— comentó Miku.

—Ya las grabaciones serán pronto, espero que estés preparada— avisó.

—¡Ya sé que canción podríamos cantar!— dijo de repente la peli aqua. —IA-chan, ¿podemos enseñarles la canción del comienzo?—

—¿Children Record? ¿No crees que es muy pronto para interpretarla?—

—Para nada, pero pienso que una versión con muchas personas sonara mejor—

—Sí tú lo dices… aunque yo no me haré cargo si Jin-senpai se entera—

—¿Cuál canción es esa?— preguntó Kaito.

—Es la canción de inicio de la saga— respondió IA.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Tus superiores podrían regañarte por esto— dijo Neru.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, el celular de todos resuenan juntos en ese momento avisando que tienen un mensaje. En ese momento IA siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, al parecer Gumiya ya la había encontrado.

—IA-chan~—canturreó en su oído a la vez que la abrazaba por la espalda.

—¡Maldito acosador! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!—

—Eso es algo cruel— murmuró el chico algo decepcionado, para sorpresa de la albina la soltó casi al instante.

—Veo que sigues intentándolo, onii-sama—

—¡Gumi-chan! Me alegra verte aquí—

—Lo mismo digo—

El peli verde miró de reojo a Nero y a Rin, sonrió de lado al ver en la bonita pareja que ambos se habían convertido. Todavía recordaba a una deprimida Rin que ni siquiera tenía ánimos para salir con todos, a pesar de no conocerla muy bien, se dio cuenta de que ella era una gran chica con una personalidad muy brillante, era muy raro encontrar a chicas con una personalidad tan optimistas como la de ella. Él seguía teniendo contacto con la Kagamine de vez en cuando, algunas veces salía con ella, pero muy pocas veces, tampoco quería convertirse en el enemigo de Nero por esto. Se podría decir que la consideraba como una hermana menor.

—¡Gumiya!— la mencionada se acercó a él para saludarlo.

—¡Rin-chan! Es bueno verte de vez en cuando— dijo él mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza juguetonamente.

—Lo mismo digo, hace mucho que no me visitabas, idiota—

Nero miró la escena con una sonrisa. Podía ser alguien celoso, pero sabía cuando debía usar sus celos y cuando no, por ejemplo, sabía que Gumiya estaba interesado sólo en IA y que solía tener esa personalidad coqueta pero tampoco era un chico que se aprovechaba de las mujeres como el Gakupo del pasado. Además, el peli verde de verdad le agradaba y dudaba mucho que empezara a interesarse en Rin o algo por el estilo; aunque debía estar preparado si algo así pasara.

En cambio IA miró esa escena con una leve molestia en el pecho. Estos no eran celos, de alguna forma eran algo de culpa. ¿Por qué culpa? Muy sencillo: no creía ser apta para Gumiya. Podía sonar muy irónico e incluso se podía decir que se trataba de una especie de broma, pero era la verdad, ella no veía que Gumiya sea feliz a su lado, le parecía que él tenía oportunidades con muchas más personas: era medianamente atractivo, era divertido, amigable, de seguro podía conseguirse una linda novia muy rápido. ¿Por qué tuvo que confesarse a alguien cómo ella? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a intentar hasta lo último para enamorarla? Le parecía una estupidez que perdiera el tiempo con ella.

 _Flashback:_

—¿Por qué me llamaste hoy? Se supone que es mi día libre— se quejó ella cuando lo vio en la cafetería.

—Por esa misma razón te llame hoy— dijo con una media sonrisa. —Quería que IA-chan pasara este día conmigo—

—No gracias—

—Si que eres mala— hizo un puchero algo inmaduro de su parte.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan infantil?—

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan seria?

Ambas miradas se cruzaron comenzando así una pelea para ver quien apartaba la vista primero. Este tipo de enfrentamientos eran muy usuales en ello, era mucho más fácil que comenzar una pelea verbal gastando energías y diciendo cosas que de seguro se lamentarían después, además, IA sabía que el idiota que tenía en frente no era tan idiota como lucía, podía usar argumentos muy firmes que podrían hacerla perder y a decir verdad tampoco le gustaban las peleas inútiles.

Aun así le costaba de alguna manera mantener tanto tiempo las miradas con él, era algo extraño tanto así que lo podía catalogar como algo más allá de sus conocimientos. Cada vez que ese tipo de peleas con la mirada comenzaban, sentía como todos los secretos que quería ocultar se revelaran ante él, como si todos los sentimientos que tanto escondía se mostraran con facilidad, era como si ese escudo que en tanto tiempo le costó forjar se estuviera desplomando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por suerte, la pelea terminó cuando una mesera vino a pedirles su orden.

—En fin, ¿qué esperas lograr con esta salida?— preguntó.

—Nada, sólo pasar más tiempo contigo. Ya te dije que quiero ayudarte con tu timidez— respondió.

—Hubiera sido mejor si hubieras invitado a Seeu—

—Oh vamos, al menos déjame tenerte sólo para mí un poco más— de nuevo la miró pero esa sonrisa fue mucho para ella, ahora si se sentía totalmente desprotegida ante él.

—Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, ¿cómo es que me ayudaras con mi «timidez»?—

—Saliendo con personas a las que no estás acostumbradas, saliendo contigo a lugares a los cuales no frecuentas, hacer cosas que no sueles hacer, algo así—

—¿Qué harás hoy de especial?—

—Sólo espera, por ahora sólo disfrutemos nuestro tiempo juntos—

—Pero yo no disfruto estar contigo— dijo ella.

—Y también para que dejes de ser tan fría con las personas—

—Sólo soy fría con las personas que me molestan—

De nuevo una guerra de miradas se dio a cabo e IA se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Gumiya cada vez que se miraban de esa manera. De nuevo la pelea fue interrumpida por la mesera que trajo las bebidas.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a beber lentamente las calientes bebidas para relajarse un poco, por lo menos IA lo sentía de esa manera.

—¿De verdad te molesta mi presencia?— preguntó seriamente el peli verde.

—Si— respondió firmemente.

—¿Me odias?—

La albina se mostró ante esta pregunta tan inusual por parte de Gumiya, de verdad se sentía extraña por tener que responder ya que lo estaba preguntando de una forma tan seria que temió dar una respuesta que podía lastimarlo. A decir verdad no lo odiaba, simplemente sentía que se aprovechaba algunas veces cuando ella tenía la guardia baja y por eso lo consideraba molesto. Su opinión sobre él es que era un maldito acosador, pero a la vez sentía que tenía sus puntos buenos como su amabilidad o esa sonrisa tan brillante que siempre le brindaba al final sin importar el millón de insultos que le lanzara.

—N-No es que te odie— dijo apartando la mirada.

—¿En serio? De verdad me alegro— formó una sonrisa aliviada.

—De verdad estás actuando más raro de lo normal— comentó ella.

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada, simplemente últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en mente—

—¿Cómo cuáles?—

—Pues la más importante es sobre la chica que me gusta—

IA se quedó impresionada al oír eso por parte de él, no tenía idea alguna de que a él le gustara alguien, se preguntaba quien sería la joven desafortunada de tener que soportar a ese impertinente peli verde.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó calmadamente.

—No creo que te importe mucho en realidad—

—Claro que me importa o sino no te estaría preguntando— le dio otro sorbo a su taza.

—Sólo te diré que espero que esa chica no me odie cuando le confiese mis sentimientos—

—¿Estás nervioso? Es algo muy extraño en ti— comentó con cierta burla.

—Claro que me pongo nervioso. Nunca sé lo que ella piensa y hace que me sienta cada día más ansioso por saber que pasa por su mente. Quisiera ser todo el apoyo que ella necesita aunque, de todas formas sé que siempre seré su última opción. Su indiferencia y su frialdad son lo que me tienen atados a ella, porque hace que quiera conocer su otra cara, su otro lado y saber que con eso me enamoraré aún más de ella— soltó un suspiro melancólico. —Puedo estar consciente de que nunca me mirará de otra manera, pero estos sentimientos que siento por ella los aprecio más que nada en el mundo—

Lo miró con impresión al oírlo decir aquellas hermosas palabras. Era obvio que estaba enamorado, ahora mismo notaba ese extraño brillo que él poseía ahora que estaba hablando de aquella chica. Era una faceta que nunca había visto de Gumiya, sólo conocía su parte molesta, pero con esto había cambiado un poco su opinión sobre él. De alguna manera se sentía celosa de que no había nadie quien le dedicara unas palabras tan lindas como esas.

—Y esa chica es nada más que IA-chan— agregó con un tono casual dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

La chica casi escupe su bebida ante tal revelación. ¡¿Cómo podía admitirlo con una postura tan calmada como esa?! ¿No le estaba tomando el pelo solamente?

—Esto es una broma ¿cierto?—

—No, lo digo con todo mi corazón— de nuevo volvió a mirarla de esa forma tan seria que la asustaba.

IA se paró de su asiento mirándolo aun impresionada. No sabía cómo responder a esto, nunca nadie se le había confesado en toda su vida y ahora se le declaraba el chico que menos imaginó. Sabía que Gumiya trataba de manera amistosa a todas las chicas por eso no se extrañaba de que la tratara de una manera tan amistosa algunas veces, incluso podía que era más probable que le gustara Rin que ella.

—Esto…esto….esto no debe ser así— dijo esto último antes de irse.

Oía los gritos de Gumiya a la lejanía pero eso no impidió que siguiera corriendo, ella no podía afrontar el hecho de que Gumiya estuviera enamorado de ella. No tenía idea alguna de cómo tratar los sentimientos de los demás cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo tratar los propios. Era muy egoísta de su parte correr de esa manera, pero nada se podía hacer, ella estaba asustada de lo que podría llegar a pasar. Si lo rechazaba existía la posibilidad de que jamás las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, le gustaban las cosas tal y como estaban ahora, aun si él era molesto, le gustaba saber que estaría ahí para ella siempre y si ella no podía aceptar esos sentimientos, no quería que él dejara de ser su amigo.

—¡IA-chan!— la mencionada volteó impresionada al verlo correr de esa manera tan desesperada hacia ella.

Ella se quedó en piedra al verlo lucía _verdaderamente genial_. Gumiya la abrazó con fuerza al ver que había parado de correr, la abrazó de tal manera que parecía no querer dejarla ir como si estuviera arrepentido de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—No vuelvas a huir así de mí— murmuró. —Si quieres olvida lo que pasó antes, pero por favor, no te vayas de mi lado tan de repente—

—Gumiya— IA correspondió al abrazo. —Yo… yo no sé cómo funcionan los sentimientos. No sé cómo enfrentarlos, puedo ser muy inteligente pero cuando se trata de cosas como estas, me siento muy confundida—

—Fue mi error, de verdad lo siento— se separó un poco de ella.

—Además, no quiero perderte— confesó.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado—

—No puedes prometer algo como eso— lo regañó. —Ni siquiera sé si puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, después de todo pienso que me gusta alguien más en este momento—

—Eso era de suponer— exhaló el peli verde. —Me imagino que es Seeu-chan ¿no?—

—¿C-C-Cómo lo supiste?—

—Soy un estudiante de psicología después de todo, es muy fácil para mí saber cuando hay atracción— respondió. —Pero eso no me importa realmente. No creas que voy a rendirme tan fácil—

—Pero hace unos segundos dijiste que lo olvidáramos—

—Puedes olvidarlo ahora así cuando vuelva a confesarme nuevamente será mucho mejor—

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—No lo sé— respondió. —Por eso esta vez debo dar todo de mí para que logres fijarte en mí—

 _Fin flashback._

Gumiya miró de reojo a IA unos momentos provocando que ésta apartara la mirada rápidamente. ¿Cómo podía sonreírle de esa manera a pesar de que lo había rechazado? ¿Al fin y al cabo sus sentimientos por ella no eran tan fuertes? Realmente algo que IA odiaba era tener que entender los pensamientos humanos, especialmente los de ese peli verde, de verdad no tenía idea alguna de qué esperar de él.

Gumiya Megpoid era el único misterio que IA no había podido descifrar.

El celular de todos comenzó a sonar de nuevo haciendo un gran silencio en el ambiente.

—Vaya, parece que ya tenemos que ir— comentó Nero.

—Y yo que quería asistir a la ceremonia— se lamentó Kaito.

—Ya olvidémoslo— dijo Miku.

Todos se fueron a la oficina de la directora, ya que realmente no tenían idea alguna de donde ir ya que el mensaje que Meiko les mandó realmente no les dejó mucho a decir verdad. Gumiya e IA tomaron otro camino ya que ellos si sabían donde debían ir, al menos era el caso de la albina.

—Meiko-san, abre la puerta de una vez— llamó «amablemente» Rin. Siguió tocando la puerta pero nadie respondía haciendo que el enojo se comenzara a notar más en la rubia. —Luka-san, por favor tira la puerta—

—¡Esperen! No debemos interrumpir así como así— dijo Miku.

—No creo que te escuchen— murmuró Neru a su lado.

—Rin ¿no crees que es algo pasado?— cuestionó Nero ganándose una mirada de odio total por parte de su novia. —No dije nada—

—Y si no está por lo menos podremos espiar un poco por ahí— sugirió Gumi.

—Es mala idea meterse en las cosas privadas— regañó Mei.

—Entonces ¿derribo la puerta?

—¡No!— exclamó Mei.

—Yo digo que sí, sería nuestra venganza por dejarnos afuera de la ceremonia— dijo una caprichosa Rin.

—¿No has pensado que posiblemente lo hizo por qué llegamos tarde?— dijo Len.

—Pues no, de todas formas será nuestra forma de vengarnos—

—Nadie derribará esa puerta y nadie verá las cosas que tengo ahí—

—¿M-Meiko-san?— Rin giró su cabeza de forma dramática a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—La única— contestó. Su expresión era aterradora, se podía presenciar un aura oscura detrás de ella, estaba cruzada de brazos y no parecía estar de humor para aguantar más estupideces. —Mejor entremos antes de que los eche de aquí—

—Pero tú…— fue interrumpida por Nero. Ahora no era buena idea hacerla enojar para nada.

Meiko se dirigió a la puerta sacando una llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta, abrió la puerta y dejó que todos entraran primero antes de volver a cerrar con llave. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde la última vez que estuvieron en esa oficina, ahora se veía más amplia y tenía más muebles, era casi como el retrato de las oficinas de los generales. La castaña se sentó en su gran silla de cuero mientras que los chicos tomaron asiento en los dos sofás que estaban de lado.

En el ambiente se sentía que no se podía hacer ningún tipo de broma a menos que quisieran que Meiko les apuntara con muchas de las armas que ahí estaban como decoración.

—Sé que últimamente he estado más irritable y me disculpo por eso…

« _Casi ni se notaba_ » pensaron con sarcasmo.

—Eso se debe a cierta manera al hecho de cómo están yendo las cosas en esta escuela—

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó con preocupación Gakupo.

—Bueno, escuchen con atención: La escuela está en peligro— todos exasperaron. —Al parecer Deruko no se rindió y logró de alguna manera un alto cargo en la secretaria de educación, por eso quiere cerrar esta escuela como sea—

—¡No puede hacer eso!— exclamó Rin.

—Es verdad, no tiene forma alguna de cerrar esta escuela— replicó Luka.

—A decir verdad, tiene una pequeña posibilidad. Este año no se inscribió ninguno de Utualoid, Aoki está buscando el por qué. Ella puede decir que una escuela que mantiene a tan pocos estudiantes en un espacio tan grande como éste es una pérdida de tiempo y qué por eso deberían usarlo de otra manera para darle una mejor utilidad—

—Pero ¿no se supone que esta escuela es propiedad privada?— preguntó Nero.

—No realmente— soltó un suspiro. —Esta antes era una gran escuela normal sólo que menos elegante, en este mismo lugar fue donde estudiamos todos— muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto.

»—Unos meses después de graduarnos, nos dimos cuenta de que esta escuela iba a cerrar por falta de fondos, no pudimos hacer nada y por eso cerraron. Unos años después cuando ya éramos parte de Vocaloid, quisimos fundar esta escuela para formar a artistas como ustedes sin necesidad de estudiar por muchos años luego de salir de la preparatoria. Llegamos a este edificio y pensamos que era perfecto, así que simplemente lo remodelamos sin pedir los papeles necesarios y fin de la historia. Así que técnicamente sigue siendo del gobierno—

—¿Cómo no han cerrado esta escuela todavía?— se cuestionó Len.

—Tengo mis contactos— respondió con simpleza.

—¿Y esos mismos contactos no pueden ayudarte?— preguntó Neru.

—Ya hablé con ellos, me han dicho que una manera es demostrar que podemos funcionar como una escuela normal. Así que tenemos que hacer festivales escolares y esas cosas— contestó mientras ponía sus pies encima de la mesa. —También formar equipos deportivos…y participar en los exámenes nacionales para alguna universidad...— con cada palabra un aura deprimente iba apareciendo. —¡Estamos perdidos!— exclamó de repente quitando sus pies para poner su cabeza ahí.

—N-no digas eso, onee-sama— intentó consolarla.

—Se ve que será algo difícil— murmuró Kaito.

—Así que ¿por eso nos llamaste?— preguntó Gumi.

—¡Claro que sí! Ustedes son la segunda generación, deben ayudarme para tener lista la tercera generación—

—Ya, ya, cálmate— dijo Miku quien ya se encontraba al lado de su directora para palmear suavemente su espalda.

—¡Equipo! Debemos crear nuevas ideas para salvar esta escuela— dijo Rin mientras se levantaba.

—No me digas que tú estarás a cargo de esto— se quejó Gakupo.

—Por supuesto, nadie lidera mejor que yo—

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿cuándo te nominamos la líder del grupo?— cuestionó Kaito.

—N-Nunca lo hicieron, ya que no era necesario—

—¿Cómo qué no es necesario? ¿Acaso te consideras una dictadora?— replicó Len.

—¡Claro que no! No sería dictadora, sería una princesa— dijo con orgullo sacando su abanico.

—Digo que hagamos una votación— sugirió Kaito.

—Esperen, esperen, esperen— alegó ella. —¿Quién sería una mejor líder que mi persona?—

—Luka— respondieron al unísono.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo suficiente trabajo siendo su madre—

—¿Cuál es la diferencia de ser madre y ser una líder?— preguntó Miku.

—La madre los cuida y los regaña cuando hacen estupideces, el líder del grupo los lleva a situaciones donde no deben hacer estupideces— explicó.

—Entonces no debería ser Rin— murmuraron todos.

—¡¿Qué?! Saben que por mí las cosas son más divertidas—

—Sólo para ti— contestó Len.

—¿Sabes qué? No escucharé esto, soy la líder y punto—

—Y esto amigos míos es como se conoce como el síndrome de la hija del mal— explicó inútilmente Gumi.

—¡Ya tengo una idea!— exclamó Meiko terminando lo que sería la posible pelea del día.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Necesito que ustedes trabajen aquí—

—¡¿Eh?!

—No se quejen, será divertido—

—Pero, nosotros no servimos para ser profesores— replicó Neru. —Especialmente nosotros ¿acaso quieres destruir la escuela?

—Tiene razón, no veo que podamos hacer aquí— dijo Nero. —Sólo vinimos para ayudarte el día de hoy y nada más—

—Obviamente no serán profesores, aprecio mucho esta escuela como para llegar esa solución— por un momento todos se sintieron indignados. —Digo que podrían escoger a un estudiante de los nuevos que ahí y apadrinarlos—

—¿No sería un poco injusto para los otros?— preguntó Miku.

—No te preocupes por eso, llamaré a los otros graduados—

—Pero, yo no puedo apadrinar a alguien. Nosotros no nos graduamos aquí— replicó Neru.

—No me importa, fueron estudiantes y eso es lo que importa—

—¿Estás segura? No creo que cause mucha confianza— dijo Nero.

—Mientras haya personal todo estará bien— de nuevo volvió a su actitud desinteresada. —Además tendrían que ayudar con los eventos y eso—

—¿Qué pasará con nuestro grupo? No podremos trabajar y ayudar todo el tiempo— dijo Luka.

—En eso puedo ayudarles, ahora mismo el siguiente paso es sacar un álbum ¿no? La disquera les dará unos horarios para grabar las canciones para que no pase del tiempo límite. Así que no se preocupen por eso—

—Parece ser que al final volvemos a este lugar— suspiró Gumi.

—Eso lo hace aún mejor— sonrió Rin.

* * *

Ahora los 10 chicos se encontraban frente a los nuevos estudiantes quienes lo miraban interesados y se murmuraban entre sí. Rin no pudo evitar compararlo con la primera vez en que veía a los antiguos integrantes de Vocaloid; debía admitir que se sentía un poco nerviosa.

—Estos serán sus nuevos tutores, pero, para hacer las cosas más interesantes: sólo uno de ustedes serán elegidos por estos chicos de aquí— Meiko lo señaló como si de un premio se trataran. Todos se pusieron aún más nerviosos por esto, no sabían qué tipo de pruebas harían para ser los elegidos.

« _Desearía estar con Rin-senpai_ » pensó Zhiyu con aires soñadores.

—Vaya, parece que Zhiyu-kun se ve más emocionado— comentó con una pequeña risita Luo.

—Acaso ¿nuestro pequeño Zhiyu conoció el amor a primera vista?— comentó sin pudor alguno Ling.

El peli negro al oír esto se sonroja fuertemente y comienza a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—Oh vamos, no lo molesten mucho. Miren como se puso— dio un suspiro cansador Xin.

—¿Quién no se enamoraría de esas chicas que están ahí? No sería un hombre si no le pasara— comentó Arsoloid mientras palmeaba la espalda del peli negro aprovechando que estaba detrás de él.

En el salón se encontraban muchos Vocaloids extranjeros a decir verdad, algunos venían de Francia, otros de China e incluso había uno que venía de Taiwán. Por lo menos se sentían orgullosos de inspirar a personas de todas partes del mundo.

El grupo anteriormente mencionado –por si no se habían dado cuenta- eran de China. Luo Tianyi era la prima de Zhiyu, se le consideraba una chica muy amable; tenía el cabello negro peinado de una manera muy elegante y sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, usaba al igual que todos el uniforme del primer día. Yuezheng Ling es una chica de cabello negro y muy largo peinado en una trenza con dos mechones al frente sueltos, sus ojos eran de color rojo y se le conocía por ser una chica que solía ser demasiado directa.

Xin Hua era la mayor entre ellos tres y la única que no era de China. Ella es de Taiwán, pero se había hecho rápidamente amigos de ellos durante las dos primeras horas libres. Su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura y era de color morado, estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas. Sus ojos eran de color rosa oscuro, se podía ver que ella era la más tranquila entre los tres.

El único que realmente no estaba conectado al grupo era Arsoloid, ese no era su verdadero nombre pero nació de una broma entre sus amigos y decidió inscribirse con ese nombre. Era un chico energético y no podía estarse quieto mucho tiempo, se veía que sería el problemático de la clase.

Rin vio a lo lejos a Zhiyu y cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron ella sonrió mientras el chico no sabía dónde meterse ante las miradas tan acosadoras de sus amigas; a veces odiaba ser al que más molestaban del grupo.

—Para que ellos los elijan, tendrán que hacer una pequeña interpretación ahora y escribir a cual de estos chicos quieren impresionar, ese papel lo recibirá Miriam antes de que se presenten. Las presentaciones serán al final del almuerzo en el auditorio, así que prepárense— al ver que todos estaban más asustados que ansiosos, decidió decir unas últimas palabras. —No olviden que estos chicos estaban en su misma posición hace dos años atrás, cuando los conocen no son tan geniales como parecen—

—Meiko-san, no debería dejarnos mal frente a ellos— masculló Rin por lo bajo.

—¿Acaso lastimé tu orgullo?— cuestionó con una sonrisa retadora mientras salía.

—Luego preguntan por qué destruyo su escuela con la aplanadora— bufó ella mientras salía después. A todos se les formó una gota en la sien ante esta ocurrencia.

Len atrás de ella comenzó a regañarla formando una pelea en el pasillo que se podía escuchar durante los siguientes minutos hasta que estuvieron los suficientemente lejos. A decir verdad si parecían personas normales después de todo y eso calmó un poco sus nervios.

—¡Espero ver pronto sus presentaciones!— se despidió Miku siendo la última en salir.

—Se siente tan bien ser el senpai de todos— comentó Kaito mientras tomaba la mano de Miku.

Todos asintieron ante esto, de alguna manera esto significaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas y se sentían emocionados de hacerlo. Por fin podrían transmitir todos sus conocimientos a las futuras generaciones; aunque muchos temían que Rin les inculcara las cosas malas a decir verdad.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿podemos recorrer la escuela sin problemas?— preguntó Mei cerca de su hermana. Todavía seguían caminando sin rumbo por aquellos largos pasillos.

—Claro que sí, puede ser una oportunidad para que conozcan a todos mejor—

—Pero ¿no sería malo que comenzaran a sobornarnos?— preguntó Luka.

—Esa es una de las mayores razones por las cuales quiero que estén por ahí— todos se miraron confundidos. —Así podré ver quiénes son verdaderamente fáciles y quienes no—

 _« ¡Así que esto es sólo una prueba!_ » pensaron todos temiendo hacer un paso en falso y decepcionarla.

—Por eso disfruten su primer día aquí, como si fueran a empezar un nuevo año escolar— terminó de decir ya llegando a su oficina.

Justo cuando ella entró todos decidieron dar un paseo por ahí antes que nada, y el mejor sitio para pasar el rato era la azotea. Además, Rin tenía muchos deseos de hacer su tan deseado sueño frustrado y sería bueno que calmaran su capricho de una vez.

Todos llegaron ahí y se dedicaron a apreciar el ambiente unos minutos. Amaban el viento que desorganizaba sus cabellos, la tranquilidad que ahí había, el escenario que formaba los ambiente más románticos que podían imaginar y por supuesto, que ese lugar dejara de ser silencioso debido a las risas que solían haber todos los días.

—¿Cuál es tu idea para la canción?— preguntó Len.

—No lo sé…— todos suspiraron ante esto. —¡Podríamos inventar una!—

—No creo que sea buena idea, tenemos poco tiempo— dijo Mei.

—Qué importa, tal vez nos tome mucho tiempo pero tengo una grandiosa idea para cuando la tengamos—

—Por favor dime que no sufriremos las consecuencias— pidió Nero.

—Claro que no…o eso creo—

—No me involucres en tus planes— dijo Neru.

—Aun si se trata de crear una canción, si se trata de Rin puede traernos graves problemas— suspiró Len.

—¿Acaso soy la manzana del caos?—

—Es de la discordia— corrigió Mei.

—Y sí— dijeron todos al unísono.

—Pero, de todas formas la idea de Rin-chan no es tan mala— comentó Miku.

—Es verdad, así podemos combinar las dos cosas que más nos unen: la música y este lugar. ¿Por qué no inventamos una canción que represente eso?— dijo Gumi extendiendo sus brazos.

—Parece que el mal ganó— comentó por lo bajo Kaito intentando contener una pequeña risa.

—Y luego dicen que yo no soy la líder— replicó ella con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Seguimos sin considerarte nuestra líder— la regañó Gakupo mientras apretaba sus cachetes.

—Hablando de esto ¿de qué tratara la canción?— preguntó Mei. Todos al instante miraron a Rin.

—No lo sé— dijo ya librándose de las manos del peli morado. —Sólo quiero que sea una donde podamos cantar todos— sonrió de tal manera que enterneció a muchos.

A Rin usualmente no se le conocía por ser romántica o tierna, las únicas veces que podía mostrar esa faceta era muy pocas veces y esta era una de ellas. El único que conocía a fondo su lado romántico era Nero y eso que muchas veces ella no solía actuar como la novia perfecta, tal vez Len también lo conocía pero él se negaba a confesar que veía a su hermana «mayor» como su heroína, así que no había muchos fundamentos para decir que Rin era una buena persona. Por algo era mayormente conocida como hija del mal –aunque esto sólo era una broma de los chicos, claro-.

Algunas veces parecía que Rin tenía una diferente reacción en cada uno de ellos. Por ejemplo: en Len ocasionaba una reacción de amor-odio. Nero la veía como la chica más tierna de todo el mundo. Neru, en cambio, pensaba que ocultaba algo oscuro con esa apariencia tan «tierna» y por eso le agradaba. Miku sentía que ella era la chica más jodidamente linda de este mundo y creía que no hacía ningún daño; sólo algunas veces. Kaito y Gakupo pensaban en ella como el ente del mal, aquella persona que traería desgracias donde sea que fuera y la misma hija del diablo, o mejor dicho, la hermana menor insoportable; aun así la querían a su forma. Gumi amaba a esa chica, era la única que la entendía en sus planes más alocados y estaba dispuesta a incluso a mejorarlos, no podía conseguir una mejor compañera que ella. Mientras que Mei solía pensar que ella, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que dijeran los demás, tenía un corazón muy amable aunque a veces sus actos no fueran los más honrados, incluso debía admitir que le daba miedo algunas veces por sus ocurrencias.

—¡¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Rin?!— exclamó Kaito de repente. —¡Es imposible que puedas ser tierna!—

—¡No digas esas cosas! Yo soy la persona más tierna que podrás encontrar—

—Corrección: Mei es más tierna que tú— señaló a la mencionada. —Y no olvidemos por supuesto a mi amada Luka—

—No me metas en tus discusiones estúpidas— pidió ella.

—Bueno, Mei es la excepción, pero ¡sigo siendo tierna!—

—Mejor dejemos atrás este tema— interrumpió Neru la discusión.

—Buena suerte con eso— bufó por lo bajo Len.

—¿Y si mejor disfrutamos de la suave brisa?— sugirió Mei.

Era primavera así que era normal que el clima estuviera perfecto para muchos que no sufrieran problemas con su nariz. La suave brisa soplaba, el sol era tan cálido que podías acostarte en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento y no te sentirías incómodo, aunque también debían tener cuidado, no fuera que pasara lo mismo que le pasó a Kaito de quedarse dormido en una biblioteca y cuando despertó ya se encontraba totalmente cerrada. Tuvo que llamar a Miku y pedirle que viniera por él como el niñito de mamá que era.

Todos aceptaron la sugerencia de Mei, a veces era buena idea tener esos días tranquilos donde no hubieran discusiones estúpidas de todos los días, las cuales solían estar involucradas la incomparable Kagamine con su hermano o con algún otro del trío de idiotas. Todos se sentaron como en los viejos tiempos y comenzaron a hablar de distintas cosas, algunas más raras que otras. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya era hora del almuerzo.

—¡Hora del almuerzo!— exclamaron Rin y Kaito mientras se levantaban de un salto. La rubia ya empezaba a tener hambre y el peli azul ya quería su delicioso helado de nuevo.

Justo cuando abrieron la puerta que los separaba del mundo exterior, cuatro personas aparecieron frente a ellas. Entre ellos alguien que llamaba mucho la atención y el cual había sido motivo de problemas en el grupo: el inocente Zhiyu.

—¡L-L-Los senpais!— exclamó de la impresión Ling poniéndose nerviosa de repente.

—Vaya, pensé que este sitio sólo lo conocíamos nosotros— comentó por lo bajo Neru.

—¡L-Lo sentimos!— Luo hizo una reverencia. —Si quieren nos vamos—

—No hay necesidad de eso— dijo Rin. —De todas formas ya nos íbamos—

—¿Por qué no entran?— preguntó un chico de baja estatura llegando al lugar.

Algo que Rin pudo notar es que todos tenían un diferente vestuario ahora, parece ser qué Miriam los llevó a hacer sus uniformes oficiales. Eso le traía muchos recuerdos.

—Oh vaya— comentó el mismo chico algo nervioso al percatarse de quienes eran. El chico tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran de color miel, la primera impresión que Rin tuvo de él fue: Shota. —¡Un placer conocerlos! Hibiku Liu a su servicio—

—No tienen que ser tan formales— dijo Miku con algo de vergüenza.

—Nosotros fuimos estudiantes como ustedes— dijo Rin.

—Pero incluso tu actuabas así cuando conociste a los profesores— dijo Len.

—Aquí vamos— soltó un pesado suspiro Neru al ver que se estaba formando una pelea.

—Mejor vamos a comer— sugirió Gumi en un vano intento de separarlos.

—Es inútil, tiene que ser algo más importante que la comida para que paren— dijo Nero al margen de la situación.

—¡Dejen de comportarse como niños!— los regañó Luka dándole un golpe a cada uno.

—Mamá gallina apareció— exclamó Gumi dando la pelea por terminada.

—A veces me pregunto cómo nos soporta— se preguntó Mei en voz baja.

—Eso es porque estoy con ustedes— presumió Gakupo.

—No creo que sea así, pero si quieres creerlo…— murmuró Kaito mientras lo empujaba para que fuera saliendo.

—Nos vemos luego, Zhiyu— se despidió Rin algo adolorida por el golpe.

Todo el grupo comenzó a salir y los nuevos estudiantes se preguntaban que acababa de suceder.

—Son…— murmuró Xin algo impresionada.

—¡Increíbles!— exclamó con brillos en los ojos Ling.

—Creo que el término más exacto es: impredecibles— agregó Tianyi.

—Luka-senpai los detuvo de una manera tan genial— seguía murmurando la chica sin salir de su trance.

—Parece que la perdimos— soltó un pesado suspiro Liu. —¿Zhiyu?— lo llamó al verlo tan distraído. —Parece que caíste totalmente por Rin-senpai—

—¡¿Eh?!— se sobresaltó el pelinegro. —N-No es así, es sólo que aún me parece increíble que me hable con tanta normalidad— comentó inocente jugando con sus dedos.

—Se ve tan lindo de esa manera— canturreó Xin a la vez que lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Yo quisiera que Luka-senpai me escogiera como su kouhai—

—Ling, ya despierta— Luo chasqueó sus dedos frente a ella.

—Déjala, no durará mucho— comentó Hibiku.

* * *

Cuando todos bajaron a la cafetería, inmediatamente todos los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí los miraron con ojos de cazadores. El grupo caminó con cierta cautela sintiendo que próximamente serían víctimas de un ataque.

Una de las tantas miradas pertenecían a las dos gemelas Anon y Kanon, los profesores temían que fueran las nueva gemelas Kagamine. Kanon comía a grandes cantidades fingiendo no estar interesada en el grupo que llamaba la atención de todos, mientras que Anon los seguía con una mirada indescriptible.

—Pensé que estarías más emocionada por esto— comentó la chica de cabello corto. —Incluso te peinaste igual que Neru-senpai para impresionarla ¿no?— Kanon casi se atraganta con su comida. —¿Por qué no te abalanzas hacia ellos?— se burló con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡N-Nunca haría algo así!— exclamó sonrojada. —A-Además, no podría acercarme a ellos tan fácilmente. ¿Qué tal si hago algo estúpido? No quiero que eso haga que no me escoja ninguno para las pruebas de hoy— se notaba que la chica de cabello largo estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso. —¡¿Me estás escuchando?!—

Anon parecía estar en su mundo, su gemela estaba consciente de que su hermana no era la mejor a la hora de escuchar a las personas, pero simplemente no podía ignorar a su propia hermana como si nada. ¡¿Acaso no tenía sentimientos?!

—Si sigues con esa actitud, de seguro Len-senpai no te escogerá— bufó por lo bajo.

—¿Qué dijiste?— volteó a verla con cierto enojo.

—N-Nada— lo peor que conocía en esta vida era ver a alguien tan tranquila como Anon enojada.

—Será mejor que encontremos rápido a los chicos, de seguro querrán hablar con ellos— sugirió Yanhe quien estaba siendo acompañada por Suzune.

—Tal vez fueron a un lugar solitario como siempre— dijo la chica.

Suzune Ring era una chica de cabello largo color blanco azulado, sus ojos eran de color verde aguamarino. Yanhe era la primera amiga que hacía en esa escuela así que era normal que estuvieran juntas todo el día.

—Aunque mirándolo bien, parece que todos tienen miedo de acercarse— añadió con una gota en la sien.

Tenía más que razón, ningún estudiante se acercaba a ellos por temor a hacer algo estúpido que afectara las audiciones que tendría lugar esta tarde. Ellos eran sus nuevos ídolos, aquellos que les demostraron que con talento y perseverancia podrías llegar a cumplir tus sueños, y más aun al saber que a pesar de que la mayoría no fueron escogidos para ser el grupo principal, ahora mismo estaban participando en grandes proyectos. De por sí, ellos fueron quienes les demostraron a más de uno que no importa tu condición, si amas la música simplemente haz lo que puedas.

—No creen qué…¿el ambiente está algo tenso?— murmuró por lo bajo Mei.

Ahora mismo todos se encontraban sentados en una mesa aparte ya que al parecer irradiaban una energía que alejaba a las demás persona. Era la primera vez que se sentían tan excluidos.

—Ahora que lo dices, si lo parece— respondió Rin llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca.

—Esta es la primera vez que me siento tan importante— dijo Gumi orgullosa.

—Aun así, no deja de ser incómodo— suspiró Neru.

—No te sientas nerviosa— Len palmeó su cabeza. —Alguno de ellos podría estar deseando estar bajo tu cuidado—

—Si claro, ni siquiera debería pertenecer a este grupo— bufó por lo bajo.

—No digas eso— interrumpió Miku.

—Eres parte de este grupo desde que nuestro primer encuentro con todos fue en la azotea. Que no te hayas graduado aquí no dirá lo contrario— replicó Rin haciendo un puchero.

—Sólo por esta vez apoyo a Rin— dijo Kaito con un helado en mano.

—Tal vez por eso Meiko-san nos llamó a todos— comentó Nero. —Quería que formáramos un grupo que sea igual de unido cómo éste—

—Eso sería algo muy lógico— murmuró Luka con aires pensativos. —Además, si se dan cuenta, cada uno de nosotros va con un estilo diferente. Tal vez quiere eso también—

—Aunque ¿para qué llamarnos?— se preguntó Gakupo. —Si quiere lo mismo de hace dos años, no puede obligarlo, tiene que pasar naturalmente—

—Debe ser para apoyar la escuela o tal vez para prepararlos mejor a ellos— respondió Luka. —Piénsalo: nosotros aprendimos de los maestros, tal vez se sentirían más cómodos si graduados de aquí les dan consejos. De alguna manera somos novatos y eso puede hacer que entren en confianza más rápido—

—Más bien estamos formando el efecto contrario— murmuró Neru. —Parece como si alguno se desmayara si alguno de nosotros habla—

—Tengo una idea— Rin se levantó de su asiento y se paró encima de la mesa, puso sus manos en forma de megáfono y comenzó a hablar: —¡Estudiantes nuevos! ¡Nosotros no mordemos, ni golpeamos! Tal vez Neru sí, pero eso es otra historia—

La mencionada lanzó un grito de reproche.

—¡No voy a venir con un discurso motivador ni nada por el estilo! Sólo quiero que no nos sintamos como extraños en este lugar que nos acogió por un año entero— todos escuchaban atentamente. —Si quieren venir a hablarnos ¡acérquense sin ningún problema! Aunque tampoco tenemos muchos conocimientos….—

—Creo que ya deberías bajarte de ahí, estás haciendo el ridículo— comentó Len por lo bajo.

—¡No me digas que hacer, sirviente!— se agachó a su altura con una mirada retadora.

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu sirviente?!— se levantó indignado.

—¡La pelea Kagamine del día! ¡No se la pierdan!— promocionó Gumi mientras los dos rubios se lanzaban insultos; ya Rin se había bajado de la mesa.

—C-Chicos, no deberían pelear aquí— dijo Mei sin saber como separarlos.

—Si que tienes una novia muy ruda, Nero. Por lo menos mi Luka es toda una dama—

Justo en ese instante, Luka saca su tan amado látigo que nadie había visto en un año y envuelve a los Kagamines con él.

—Ya les dije que no debían pelear— los regañó como si de una madre se tratara.

—Ahí va la madre del grupo— comentó con ironía Nero.

Todos los nuevos estaban interesados en esa pelea que se estaba dando, de verdad era algo muy divertido de ver. Kanon se imaginó que una escena así se repetía cada día y pensó que aquella época debió ser muy buena, lástima que no tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar con ellos.

—Mi hermana si que debió disfrutar su estadía aquí— comentó un chico rubio acercándose al grupo.

—¿Acaso Seeu se convirtió en un hombre?— exclamó Rin sorprendida recibiendo un golpe de su hermano.

—No, claro que no— soltó una pequeña risa. —Soy su hermano menor, Zeeu—

—¿No es lo mismo?— se cuestionaron todos.

—¡Anon! ¡Kanon! Deberían demostrar que pelean tanto como los Kagamines— gritó Arsoloid recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de las mencionadas. Aun así, en ningún momento quitó su sonrisa despreocupada.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas!— Kanon se paró de su lugar para confrontarlo.

—No vayan a pelear ahora, chicos— se interpuso una chica de cabello color naranja recogido en un bollo en la parte superior. —Ars-kun ¿qué te dicho de molestar a los demás?— lo regañó manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué lo haga?—

—Claro que no, idiota— soltó un suspiro. —Aun me pregunto por qué tengo que estudiar contigo—

—¿El destino?— la chica le lanzó una mirada de muerte. —E-Era una broma, Aki-chan—

—Ustedes dos me parecen una pareja— comentó sin pudor alguno Anon acercándose a su hermana.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-Q-Qué cosas dices? Eso es totalmente ridículo— la peli naranja se retiró antes de que alguien notara su vergüenza.

—Me recuerda a cierta tsundere de aquí— murmuró por lo bajo Rin.

—¿Dónde está Neru?— preguntó Miku al no verla en ninguna parte.

—Hermano, usa tus sentidos de acosador para decirnos donde se encuentra— posó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—¿Qué sentidos de acosador?— cuestionó extrañado.

—Es que desde siempre me ha parecido muy raro que siempre estés con ella y puedas encontrarle con facilidad— mencionó. —Es como si fueras un «un radar de Neru's»—

—En serio, ya para con ese tipo de bromas— pidió su hermano.

—Pero es la verdad— replicó esta.

Durante el resto de la hora las energías negativas se habían ido y ahora nuestro grupo no se sentía para nada amenazado, incluso se podía decir que se sentían como los estudiantes que antes eran. Algunos nuevos estudiantes hablaban con ellos, por ejemplo Avanna quien se llevó bien con Luka al instante, ya que la peli rosa se interesó mucho por su país de origen: Grecia. Ambas hablaron mucho de sus costumbres, ya que la familia de Avanna pertenecía a una generación de guerreros y ella aprendió las antiguas técnicas de pelea. Ella sería una buena oponente para Megurine.

Unos minutos antes de entrar a clases de nuevo y hacer las malditas audiciones que ponían nerviosos a todos, Neru decidió ir al baño para arreglar un poco su cabello.

—Tal vez hubiera usado una liga más larga— comentó mientras se quitaba la liga y arreglaba un poco su cabello suelto. Realmente ella odiaba dejarlo así, sentía que era más difícil de manejar, era más molesto a la hora de hacer las cosas y ni que decir cuando intentaba peinarlo luego de dejárselo unas horas así. Muchas veces pensaba en dejárselo corto para no tener que lidiar con esos problemas.

« _Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué me lo dejé largo_ » pensó con molestia. Cuando era una niña, recordaba que solía mantenérselo corto por las mismas razones dichas anteriormente. Entonces, como si fuera un recuerdo dormido en su memoria, pudo verlo: hubo un año donde se le olvidó ir a la peluquería para cortárselo así que lo tenía más debajo de los hombros y ahí fue cuando recibió uno de los primeros y pocos halagos de su madre: « _luces mejor así_ ». Se había esforzado mucho para que su larga melena creciera hasta el suelo, había tenido que usar muchos tratamientos y agradecía que tenía dinero para comprar las cosas necesarias. Ahora que lo tenía hasta la cintura, si se había vuelto más fácil cuidarlo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía gastando mucho dinero en él.

«Tal vez debería cortármelo pronto».

—N-Neru-senpai— intentó fallidamente saludar Kanon.

—Hola— saludó algo insegura, no conocía el nombre de aquella chica aunque si la había visto en la cafetería.

—E-Eh…yo soy Kanon— se notaba que la chica estaba nerviosa y sus dudas se confirmaron cuando escuchó un leve reproche a sí mismo por ese saludo tan idiota. —Lo siento, de verdad estoy algo nerviosa por todo esto, nunca pensé ver a la persona que me inspiró a entrar aquí en este mismo sitio— confesó.

Neru se sorprendió en ese momento. ¿Ella había inspirado a alguien? Le parecía algo irreal escuchar eso, nunca se ha visto a sí misma cómo alguien que inspirara a las personas.

—Es raro verla con el cabello suelto. ¿Acaso la liga se rompió?— preguntó algo curiosa, al menos se veía que estaba ganando algo de confianza.

—Algo así, como tengo mucho cabello se rompen fácilmente o a veces ni siquiera recogen bien— respondió frustrada.

—Aquí tengo una de repuesto— buscó algo entre sus bolsillos y sacó una cinta que a pesar de lucir pequeña se veía muy flexible. —Entiendo su problema perfectamente, cuando la vi por primera vez no pensé que sería tan complejo su peinado— admitió algo avergonzada. —Tuve que hacer más de 10 intentos antes de quedar decente—

—¿Te gustó mi peinado?— preguntó algo sorprendida.

—B-Bueno, e-eso….espero que no se moleste que haya copiado su estilo— comenzó a sonrojarse. —Pero desde la primera vez que la escuché cantar «Gottya Uruse!» pensé que era una persona genial— se rascó la nuca algo nerviosa.

—Realmente no me molesta, aunque es muy raro que alguien me admire— soltó un suspiro mientras se hacía su típico peinado. —Ahora estoy pensando en cortarlo, es muy molesto— añadió una vez terminado.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? Pero luce genial en usted—

Neru la miró intentando detectar una pizca de falsedad o algo por el estilo, debido a su vida como niña rica había tenido que aprender por las malas las intenciones de la gente con conocerlas. Pero Kanon realmente no parecía decirlo sólo por decirlo como una aduladora cualquiera.

—Ya veo, entonces por ahora lo dejaré así— parecía que ese comentario le sentó muy bien a la chica ya que sus verdes ojos mostraron cierto brillo especial.

Se sentía raro tener a una fan frente a frente, después de todo pensó no tener ninguno después de su salida tan repentina en vocaloid. Ya sabía porqué Rin se había emocionado tanto con Zhiyu la primera vez que lo conoció, era un sentimiento único que te hacía pensar que al menos hacías una cosa bien en tu vida.

—Deberíamos ir ya. Tengo que reunirme con los otros para las audiciones— avisó la rubia mirando la hora de su celular.

—¡Las audiciones!— recordó alterada. —¡Tengo que reunirme con Anon rápido!— su cara era un verdadero poema. Justo cuando se disponía a correr, volteó a ver a Neru. —Sé que sonará algo tonto, pero, por favor deme la oportunidad de ser su elegida— dicho esto se fue rápidamente.

Verdaderamente este año venía con nuevas sorpresas.

* * *

—Ahora, cada estudiante irá entrando en orden de lista. Les pido que por favor escojan los que les parezca más apropiados y no por el simple hecho de que los conozcan mejor— todos dirigieron su mirada a Rin quien se sintió aún más pequeña en su asiento.

—Parece que esta vez muchos se inscribieron con nombres artísticos y por eso algunos aparecen sin apellido— comentó Hiyama revisando la lista.

—¡Háganlos pasar!— exclamó Meiko.

Las audiciones darían lugar en uno de los muchos auditorios que poseía la escuela, exactamente donde aprendieron clases de actuación el otro año. El grupo se encontraba en la segunda fila mientras que los profesores estaban en la primera, Hiyama con lista en mano dispuesto a ir llamando uno por uno y Meiko con su botella llena para las presentaciones.

—Anon y Kanon— presentó Hiyama a las dos gemelas. Kanon se veía nerviosa mientras que Anon tenía una mirada apacible.

Kanon tenía el cabello más largo recogido en una coleta de lado como la de Neru, las puntas estaba teñidas de un suave morado que combinaba muy bien con sus naranjosos cabellos. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color blanco con un moño rojo atado en el cuello, usaba un chaleco pingüino de color negro y largo, con detalles naranjas, que cubría la mayor parte trasera. Hacía contraste con una falda de color naranja claro y unas botas de color gris con medias negras algo cortas.

Anon vestía lo contrario, un chaleco blanco, medias blancas y largas, además de tener el cabello mucho más corto pero de igual manera estaba teñido en las puntas. Lo único que no cambiaba era la falda y los zapatos.

Todos pensaron que eran los nuevos Kagamine: «diseños similares pero diferentes» tal como había dicho Rin el día que creó la ropa para ambos. Esperaban que una de ellas no se convirtiera en la nueva Rin Kagamine de la escuela, ya tenían suficiente con la princesa mandona que se creía cupido.

Ambas chicas interpretaron «Heart Chrome». Kanon poseía una voz más poderosa que la de su hermana pero de igual manera hacían una buena combinación, al parecer serían las especialistas en lo que tenía que ver con dúos. Luego de que terminaran con su canción, la siguiente que pasó fue Avanna.

Avanna era una chica joven con el cabello largo y ondulado que llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, usaba un vestido que parecía ser sacado de algún cuento céltico de color verde y además usaba un capa de color amarillo. Gakupo se contuvo a hacer algún comentario sobre lo bien que se veía ya que realmente no quería ganar un golpe de Luka.

—Se parece a un hada— susurró Mei en el oído de Gumi algo emocionada de verla.

—Es muy hermosa— apoyó ella.

La peli negra demostró su sensual voz al cantar «Wishing on a Star» su voz parecía ser capaz de calmar a cualquiera.

—Definitivamente será una buena rival— comentó Luka con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

—¿Es bueno que lo digas de esa forma?— se preguntó Miku, no había conocido muchos rivales de Luka pero al ver que la peli rosa era alguien competitiva, le extrañaba que se encariñara tanto con su «rival».

La siguiente en pasar fue una chica llamada Alys, todos estaban curiosos respecto a ello ya que se decía que era la primera vocaloid francesa de la escuela y la única ─por ahora.─

Cuando entró, lo primero que pensaron todos fue: « _es hermosa_ ». Era una chica con el cabello color azul oscuro recogido en una trenza de lado, sus audífonos parecían ser dos alas que salían de su cabeza de color blanco. Vestía un traje entero ajustado que llegaba hasta sus muslos acentuando mucho más su figura, tenía diseños azul aguamarina y negro. En el collar de color blanco con una gema azul en el centro, comenzaba una especie de traje semi transparente de color negro, el cual iba pegado en su cintura y de resto era holgado.

— _Ravie de vous rencontrer_!*— saludó con entusiasmo y cómo era lógico, ninguno le entendió o eso es lo que parecía.

—Idem— respondió Neru. —Prêt pour l'audition?— añadió con una perfecta pronunciación.

—Bien sûr— con una sonrisa hizo una leve reverencia antes de empezar.

—No sabía que hablabas un perfecto francés— murmuró Len a su lado.

—Cuando era niña, mis padres me obligaron a aprender varios idiomas— contestó y luego se giró a ver a Alys quien cantaba «Avenir». —Entre ellos sé francés, español, japonés, inglés, italiano y alemán. Hubiera aprendido más pero era una niña y pensaron que serían muy duros conmigo—

Ante esto Len le dio un ataque de compasión por su novia y no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza, a veces olvidaba que ella había tenido que vivir una infancia tan dura. Rin de igual manera la abrazó al escucharlos, cosa que extrañó más aun a Neru por la actitud tan rara de los Kagamines.

—Tiene una voz muy madura para su edad— comentó Nero algo impresionado, nunca había escuchado música en francés y le parecía realmente entretenido escuchar a Alys.

—Parece que ya tenemos a la extranjera popular de la escuela. Ya la puedo ver rodeada de un harem— murmuró Rin pensando que este nuevo año sería una nueva novela adolescente.

El siguiente fue el extrovertido Arsoloid que había acabado con el ambiente incómodo en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo. Era un chico muy atractivo para su edad a decir verdad, tenía el cabello naranja y corto, sus ojos de igual color, vestía una chaqueta de color blanco con líneas azules junto a un pantalón rojo. Usaba unas botas blancas con diseños azules.

—¡Hola chicos!— los saludó a todos con una sonrisa. —Ahora les mostraré que no sólo sirvo para resolver situaciones incómodas— añadió mientras guiñaba su ojo y se preparaba para cantar.

—Oh vaya, encontramos al idiota del grupo— narró Rin como si de entrevistas de trabajo se trataran.

—Más que idiota, lo veo como un chico muy….abierto con las personas— comentó Mei sin saber como expresarse.

—¿Acaso será el nuevo mujeriego?— como siempre, el peli morado lo malpensó todo.

—No se refería a eso— lo regañó Neru. —Sólo es alguien que se lleva muy bien con las personas— y Gakupo seguía sin quitar su sonrisa picarona.

De alguna manera todos se sorprendieron cuando lo escucharon cantar «Rolling Girl» ya que pensaban que interpretaría algo más acorde a su personalidad. Aun así pensaron que tenía una buena voz.

Después de él apareció Akikoloid, quien llevaba un vestido de color azul con rayas azules, unas botas del mismo color y debajo unas medias de color negro; usaba unos guantes largos de color blanco. Al entrar, Arsoloid iba saliendo al mismo tiempo que ella así que aprovechó esos momentos para desearle buena suerte a ella.

—Y ahí ya tenemos una pareja formada— comentó la rubia viendo la escena desde lejos, después de todo el auditorio seguía siendo grande.

—¿Acaso cupido atacará este año también?— preguntó Gumi con una sonrisa de gato.

—Sólo si las circunstancias nos lo permite— y como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, sacó su abanico.

—Entonces tenemos que crear esas circunstancias—

Alrededor de ellas se formó un ambiente incomprendido que le influyó miedo a la mayoría.

—Aquel dúo me aterra— confesó Kaito.

—Son tan impredecibles que hacen planes muy raros— continuó Nero.

—No quiero ni imaginar cuando se pongan serias— murmuró Len.

—¿Acaso nunca están serias?— cuestionó Gakupo impactado.

—No, conozco a Rin y ella de verdad ve esto como uno de sus juegos otome—

« _Así que sólo nos ve como simples jugadores_ » fue el pensamiento de todos en ese momento.

Cuando ya dejaron de prestarle atención a cosas inútiles, la peli roja pudo comenzar a cantar tranquilamente. Aunque se sintió incómoda la mayoría de las veces debido a las miradas que les lanzaba Rin y Gumi y deseó que ninguna de ellas la escogiera.

Las presentaciones continuaban y esta vez fue el turno de Chika, una adolescente que parecía lucir siempre a la moda así que al instante Rin la tachó cómo «la chica presumida del grupo. Posible enemiga de la chica nerd del salón». Era una chica de cabello rosa ondulado y corto, recogido en dos bollos decorados con moños. Usaba un vestido corto de color negro con boleros al final. Sus ojos eran de color rosa y de verdad parecía alguien apasionada por la moda.

—Sabes que está mal juzgar a otros por su apariencia ¿no?— le reprochó Kaito quien se encontraba al lado de Nero.

—Yo cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras un idiota y mira que no me equivoqué—

—¿Por qué le gusta jugar con mi autoestima?— cuestionó el peli azul con un aura deprimente. Incluso no le importó no escuchar como Chika cantaba «Et cetera».

Los siguientes fueron Hibiku Liu y Luo Tianyi. La primera impresión que tuvieron de Liu fue que era un verdadero shota mientras que Tianyi no tuvo tanto impacto a decir verdad en ellos, aunque ninguno dudaba que ella tenía una bonita voz.

—Me pregunto si será familiar de Zhiyu— murmuró la chica con aires pensativos.

—Alerta: Nero celoso se acerca— avisó Neru.

—¡Claro que no!— alegó él avergonzado. Odiaba su faceta celosa por razones que ya muchos conocemos.

La siguiente en aparecer fue una chica de largo cabello verde llamada Nana, la cual antes de subir al escenario sufrió un tropezón que la dejó en vergüenza ante los chicos.

—L-Lo siento por eso, suelo ser algo torpe algunas veces— fue lo que dijo después de eso.

A Rin no le importó en ningún momento su vestimenta o en su voz, realmente su vista estaba dirigida a sus grandes pechos que sobresalían con esa ropa. La chica tenía un vestido de color gris muy claro con un top negro que hacía sobresalir más sus pechos, llevaba dos mangas de color blanco al igual que sus botas que llegaban hasta sus muslos. Llevaba un pequeño sombrero de color negro y una pequeña coleta en el lado derecho.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?— le preguntó a Hiyama.

—15—

Eso fue un gran golpe para su orgullo como plana y enana. ¡La chica de seguro era más baja que ella! ¿Qué carajos pasaba con su genética? Ya debería resignarse con eso, por lo menos deseaba crecer unos centímetros más antes de que cumpliera los 18; aunque igualmente ese sueño se veía lejano.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Zhiyu, el peli negro parecía nervioso incluso cuando saludó a Rin de lejos. La Kagamine pensaba que era por el hecho de la audición pero casi todos pensaban que se debía a la mirada de muerte que Nero tenía sobre él; era muy obvio con sus celos.

El peli negro vestía con un traje de color blanco y de mangas largas con diseños en azul claro que resaltaban sus ojos, una correa de color negro en la cintura y unos pantalones de color negro. Además usaba un sombrero parecido al de un marinero que le pareció muy tierno a Rin.

—Rin, recuerda no elegirlo sólo porque es tu mayor fan— recalcó Nero algo molesto por esto, de verdad no quería que su novia estuviera mucho tiempo con aquel chico de intenciones oscuras.

—Sus celos son inútiles— comentó Gumi por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó Kaito.

—Es obvio que Rin sólo lo ve como si fuera un Mei versión masculina— apuntó. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto.

Luego de que Zhiyu se presentara y de que Rin llorara como una madre orgullosa ante su presentación, Kokone se presentó en el escenario. Era una chica muy hermosa a decir verdad, desprendía un aura de ternura que podía igualarse como el de Miku.

—Es como si fuera San Valentín en persona— exageró Gumi.

Ya a este punto Meiko se había ido a dormir por órdenes de Hiyama.

Kokone era una chica que tenía el cabello largo y de color negro, usaba una camiseta de color blanco con bordes de color rosa, tenía una manga de los mismos colores sólo en el brazo izquierdo mientras que en el otro parecía más bien una manilla. Usaba una falda de color morado azul corta, y una bufanda de color rosa claro. La chica deleitó a todos con su canción «Cry for a Star».

Cuando llegó el turno de la siguiente chica llamada Rana, Neru tuvo que aguantarse de decir un comentario poco educado en este momento. Como ya dijo anteriormente, sabía español y por ese mismo motivo escuchar ese nombre le hacía preguntarse quien le pondría así a su hija. Por lo menos nadie se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente significaba el nombre de Rana, esperaba que esa chica jamás fuera a un país con habla hispana.

La reacción inicial de la rubia quedó desechada rápidamente al ver a la mencionada. ¡Literalmente gritaba «moe» en cada aspecto! Cabello rosa recogido en dos largas trenzas, cuerpo de loli y una ropa que le daba un aspecto más infantil. ¡Ella podría ser capaz de vencer a Mei en lo que se refiere a eso!

Dejando atrás a los estudiantes con aspecto más inocente, Ruby hizo su aparición y Rin pensó en ella como la chica buena en los deportes debido a esto.

Su cabello era ondulado y color salmón. Su vestimenta consistía en un top de color rojo y encima una chaqueta de color negra parecida a la que usan los deportistas. Unos shorts de color blanco y unas zapatillas de color negro con rojo. Su tez era algo más oscura así que daba la impresión de que era extranjera.

Demostró su buen manejo en el inglés con el cover de «Problem» dejando las dudas de que si era extranjera o no.

La siguiente en presentarse sería Suzune Ring, otra estudiante extranjera. Poseía una sonrisa tranquila como si no estuviera para nada nerviosa.

—Me recuerda mucho a las señoritas de familias ricas— comentó Luka por lo bajo uniéndose al juego de Rin « **¿cuál será el rol de los nuevos estudiantes?** ».

—Se ve educada y refinada— afirmó Gumi.

—Aunque recuerden que las apariencias engañan, como Neru— recordó Kaito ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la mencionada.

Ring de verdad lucía como una señorita: su largo cabello era recogido en dos pequeñas coletas de los lados y dejando suelto el resto. Usaba un vestido de color negro sin mangas con un moño elegante en el cuello. Tenía dos mitones esponjosos de color blanco con toques dorados en el final, unas medias semi transparentes color negras que llegaban hasta sus muslos y unos botines con tacones de color negro con dorado bastante sofisticados. Su voz quedaba perfecta con su personalidad aunque era un poco más infantil de lo que esperaban; eso no quitaba el hecho de que cantaba realmente bien.

Continuaron con Sachiko, una de los estudiantes que parecía ser mayor de edad. Vestía un kimono corto con mangas exageradamente largas de color rojas, unas botas de color negro y varios moños adornando su cintura. Llevaba también un abanico y les recordaba mucho a alguien pero no podían decir quien. Igualmente dejó impresionados a todos con su fuerte voz.

—Me parece que ya conseguimos a la nueva hermana mayor del grupo— comentó Rin.

La siguiente fue una sonriente chica llamada Tohoku Zunko, una japonesa que, en palabras de Miku, parecía estar obsesionada con el zundamochi; nadie preguntó porqué dijo eso. Era una chica medianamente alta de cabello largo y verde oscuro casi pasando a negro, adornado con una balaca verde. Parecía estar vestida con un yukata corto de color blanco con diseños verde claro, un gran cinturón morado en la cintura y una bata larga encima de largas mangas con los mismos diseños.

—Debe ser la chica tierna que come mucho— comentó Gumi uniéndose de igual manera al juego, haciendo referencia a lo que dijo Miku hace unos momentos, antes de que la chica comenzara con su cover de «Senbonzakura».

Continuamos con Flower, una chica de mirada de indiferencia total que les recordó a IA de alguna manera.

—Nunca pensé ver a Flower aquí— comentó Kaito por lo bajo.

—¿De dónde la conoces?— preguntó Gakupo algo interesado.

—Ella es amiga de Zatsu-nee— respondió Miku con una pequeña sonrisa. —¡Buena suerte!— le grito a la albina desde su asiento. Flower sólo asintió.

—Realmente ella no habla mucho, parece sólo un robot— añadió el peli azul con una gota en la sien.

—Ahora sólo falta emparejarla con el chico extrovertido de la clase— dijo Rin.

—¿Acaso no puedes dejar de pensar en parejas?— cuestionó Len.

—El amor es algo fundamental en la vida de preparatoria—

—No todas las veces— replicó Neru.

—En fin, ya dejen de hablar— los reprendió Luka quien estaba encimada en escuchar a Flower.

La voz de la chica era algo andrógina o sea, que fácilmente podía ser confundida con la de un hombre pero ese detalle fue el cual hizo que Luka se interesara aún más. Era una voz muy manejable que podía lograr grandes resultados.

—Oh, ahí está la chica que nos encontramos en la azotea— comentó Gakupo al ver a Yuezheng Ling en el escenario.

—Parece que también viene de China— comentó Rin.

—Sí que muchos extranjeros se unieron este año— murmuró Nero.

—Espero que les guste esta canción— comenzó a decir con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. —¡Y qué sean capaces de elegirme!— les guiñó en ojo con una sonrisa confiada.

En estas audiciones realmente era raro que algún estudiante dijera unas palabras antes de comenzar a canta y posiblemente eso se debía al hecho de que ninguno quería lucir como un idiota frente a sus senpais.

—Ella podría ser la chica extrovertida que no suele pensar en lo que dice— dijo Neru mientras la escuchaba cantar.

La siguiente en aparecer fue Yanhe, una albina que también venía de China.

—¡Es la hermana de Piko!— exclamó Rin por lo bajo.

—A mí no se me parece a Piko— dijo Nero con una gota en la sien.

—No deberías pensar que todos los albinos son familia— la regañó Neru.

Yanhe era una chica alta, delgada, de cabello corto blanco, una chaqueta del mismo color de bordes color verdes claro. Un short de color negro y unas zapatillas blancas con verde. Tenía un listón negro con rosa atado en la pierna derecha. Tenía una voz suave y sencilla que funcionaba perfectamente para las baladas.

—Me recuerda a la hermana mayor responsable y relajada— comentó Gakupo. Al parecer poco a poco todos se fueron uniendo al juego.

Continuaron con Xin Hua, quien mantenía una sonrisa alegre en el rostro y por alguna razón pensaron en Tone Rion al verla. Poseía una voz algo infantil pero de igual manera a ninguno le desagradó.

Finalmente la última presentación llegó y Zeeu se presentó con su sonrisa de galán, usando unas ropas parecidas a las que usaba su hermana cuando estudiaba ahí pero claro, estas eran mucho más masculinas y de seguro dejaba a las chicas más que satisfechas.

—Espero que la relación que tengo con Seeu no influya en los resultados— dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No te preocupes, si lo haces mal será sólo por tu culpa— dijo Neru con indiferencia.

—Deberías ser un poco más amable— la regañó Len pero igualmente fue ignorado.

Cuando Zeeu terminó de cantar una parte de I=Fantasy, se bajó del escenario y fue recibido por todos que ya estaban cansados de estar todo el tiempo sentados.

—Deberías tener otro apodo— comentó Rin.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—

—Es algo confuso— respondió Mei.

—¿Qué tal Usee?— sugirió Miku.

—No suena bien— dijo Luka.

—¡Ya sé!— exclamó Gumi. —¿Qué tal neko-chan?— todos hicieron un facepalm ante esto.

—Debe ser un nombre genial— murmuró Kaito.

—¿Por qué no Seewoo?— sugirió Gakupo.

Por un momento todos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que no era tan mala idea viniendo de alguien como él.

—Es raro que ya tenga que tener un sobrenombre de mi sobrenombre— dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo hacemos por tu bien— dijo Nero.

—Ahora vamos a disfrutar de nuestro tiempo libre—

—Esperen un momento— los detuvo Hiyama. —Deben reunirse y decidir quiénes serán los escogidos—

—¡Por favor no!— se quejó ella.

—Ya oyeron chicos, vamos— dirigió Luka al grupo.

Rin seguía quejándose e incluso se tiró al suelo negándose a ir a esa reunión, alegando que ya había estado mucho tiempo sentada. Nero tuvo que cargarla al estilo princesa viendo que su novia no quería levantar por nada.

Hiyama los guió hasta la sala de reuniones y los dejó ahí, confiaba en que Luka mantendría a todos controlados a no ser que quisiera quedarse otra semana sin atún.

* * *

Kiyoteru se dirigió a la oficina de la directora para darle información de cómo habían terminado las cosas.

—¿Estás segura de dejar que ellos mismos escojan?— preguntó mirando unos papeles.

—Claro que sí— respondió. —Ellos estuvieron aquí un año, mejor que nadie sabrán quien canto con todo lo que tenía—

—¿Los demás estudiantes no se sentirán mal?—

—¿Alguno de los demás se sintió mal por no estar en el grupo principal?—

—Eso es diferente, ya llevaban un año juntos—

—No será diferente— sentenció. —Esto sólo será una motivación para que sean mejores—

—Tu sistema educativo si que es raro—

—Corrección: es el mejor método para crear grandes artistas—

* * *

 ***Aquí la traducción de la conversación, aunque advierto que no sé nada de francés así que tuve que traducirlo con google. Si algo está mal me avisan ^^U**

 **—Un placer conocerlos—**

 **—Igual….¿Lista para la audición?—**

 **—¡Por supuesto!—**

 **Rin: Queremos aclarar que durante las audiciones los estudiantes realmente sólo cantaron una estrofa de cada canción, ya que no era una presentación como tal.**

 **Luka: Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy ¿quiénes serán los elegidos?**

 **Mokoa: Tuvimos demasiados enredos en este capítulo y nos alegramos haberlo corregido antes, aunque de igual manera pensamos que podría ser mejor.**

 **Haruka: Recuerden, si tienen alguna duda pueden mandarme un mensaje privado aquí o a mi página. Antes de despedirme ¿cuáles creen que serán los elegidos por nuestros chicos? Yo no tengo idea alguna así que por eso les pregunto a ustedes xD**

 **También quiero avisar que próximamente haré un preguntas y respuestas en mi página para pasar el rato.**

 **Ahora a responder reviews:**

 **Drakita: Recordemos que Nero es un gran celoso así que todo puede ser un potencial rival para él xD, ya sabes lo que dicen: de tal palo tal astilla. Gracias por leer este fic y me alegra que te guste, prometo seguir mejorándolo si es que puedo x3**

 **Segen Rikolino: ¿En serio te pareció tan bueno? ;w; y yo pensando que lo había arruinado Dx bueno, siempre lo pienso cada vez que voy a sacar nuevos caps D:**

 **LOL no me había dado cuenta de las similitudes, me descubriste DD: okno, aunque realmente salió sin querer, lo juro. Además, aunque me guste el yaoi apoyo el YuuxShinoa *le tiran piedras* aunque debo admitir que tampoco me molesta el MikaxYuu xD.**

 **NKs's: Len es ese típico que es padre antes de ser padre xD, es que con una hermana como Rin tienes que aprender a madurar muy rápido u.u. Rin realmente no sabe que quiere con su vida ¡sólo mira como se puso de confundida al pensar en casarse! Creo que falta mucho antes de que tenga en claro eso ewe. En serio, me vi muy tentada a obligarlo a usar el vestido pero tampoco hay que hacerlo sufrir mucho (?) y sí, sé que no soy la mejor persona para decirlo xD, aun le falta mucho por ver con las nuevas canciones que saldrán de esa saga 8D.**

 **Al principio no tenía idea alguna de qué hacer con los padres hasta que recordé una conversación que tuve con una amiga y ahí se resolvieron mis dudas, soy alguien muy olvidadiza a decir verdad nwnU. Vaya que en este capítulo si salieron muchos nuevos personajes ¡no sé como carajos lidiaré con tantos! Nah, de seguro haré algo interesante con esto x3**

 **AkitaCami02: Malditas alertas que evitan que leas mis fics u.ú, fanfiction puede ser una perra (?) okno. Recuerda que Len ya estaba entrenando a ser padre cuando Rinto se volvió su hijo ewe. El instinto yandere nos ataca a todas las mujeres, recuerdalo (?) Pobre Len, nunca lo dejaran de molestar con ese vestido xD Tranquila, aquí no habrán embarazos no deseados, eso será en otros fics c8**

 **Suelo03Megurine: ¡Claro! Intentaré que Luki salga un poco más, sólo tengo que darle su merecido espacio y ya :D. Que bueno que las parejas son de tu agrado, ya ves que ya todo se ha convertido en RinxLen lentamente uwu. Espero verte comentando otra vez~**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **PD: recuerden mi página(?) -novaadejardedecirlo-**

 **Pd2: disculpen los posibles errores que haya por ahí.**


End file.
